Sonic Team's Vacation
by Icy Knuckles
Summary: Amy talks her friends into taking a cruise to the islands. Little to their knowledge, she plans to take ALL of their old friends along with them. Sparks will fly, old rivalries rekindled, and new found love are all in store on this unforgetable trip.
1. Bad Idea

The entire Sonic Team takes a vacation

"Well you got us all here, Amy. So what did you want to tell us that was so important that we all had to come over so quickly?" asked Sonic.

"Well since you asked so politely, Sonikku, I'll tell ya," said Amy. "Cream and I have been thinking about our old friends and how we hardly ever see them. We thought it might be a good idea to go on a cruise and take a vacation on the islands."

"I like that idea, a lot," said Rouge. "Shadow and I need some time off, anyways. The president works us way too hard. He's always like get him, spy on her, do this, and do that. I tell you, he's lost my vote."

"Who all is invited?" questioned Shadow. He didn't seem too interested in going, but then again, Shadow rarely showed any emotions at all.

"Well, I thought that all the people we have lost contact with that are our friends on some level should come," boasted Amy.

"Such as?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, first off we have the Chaotix. Knuckles, since you know them so well, why don't you extend this invitation to them?" asked Amy.

"What!" Knuckles yelled. "You can't possibly think that this trip needs that rowdy bunch of detectives along, do you?

"Now, Knuckles, be a good boy and do as I ask you, or do I have to get rough" Amy was now clenching her hammer in her right hand.

Knuckles said nothing and pouted.

"You sure showed her," said Sonic.

"Oh shut up, Sonic," growled Knuckles.

"Excuse me. May I continue" The room fell silent. "Thank you. Now up next are the Babylon Rogues. Sonic, you and Tails are assigned to them. And please try to get along. Tell them their presence is urgently needed."

"Yeah, Sonic, we know how you and Jet are such good friends," Knuckles teased.

Amy giggled.

"Amy, you did that on purpose," Sonic growled.

Of course I did. If we are all going to become better friends, we must learn to get along better than we do."

"Aw Geez," Sonic sulked.

"Leave it to me. We won't let you down, Cream," said Tails looking Cream in the eyes.

"Oh thank you, Tails." Cream said.

Tails blushed.

"Now for my next guests, Shadow since you have a chaos emerald and appear to be a master of Chaos Control, I want you and Rouge to go the future and persuade Silver and Blaze to join us."

"Very well, but I will need two chaos emeralds to time travel." Shadow said in his normal monotone.

"Way ahead of you, Shadow. That's why Rouge is going along with you. I'm sure she can _find_ another chaos emerald for you to travel with. I'm counting on you, Shadow. Silver is one of our closest friends. It wouldn't be the same without him or Blaze."

Sonic turned green with envy. He secretly liked Amy, even though he always ran away from her. He only did so because he didn't want to face ridicule from Knuckles and Shadow.

"I would go with you to see Silver, but my task lies with getting Elise to come with us. And Cream is going to get Chris to come. Any questions? ………... Then, go on and let's all meet up on Angel Island tomorrow at 3:30 P.M.

"Don't miss me too much, Knuckie," said Rouge as she smirked and flew off.

For once, Knuckles was at a lost for words. He found himself blushing badly and turned his head before anyone could see his face matched his fur.

And with that, everyone left Amy's apartment and went in different directions.

_Well that's the first chapter of my first story. I hope you like it. Please R & R. Let me know how I did and what you would like to see. And don't worry. I'll have plenty of action and romance in the later chapters. This is only the beginning._


	2. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I own no Sonic characters. They are all copyright of SEGA.**

**Chapter 2: The Gathering**

Knuckles sped out of Amy's apartment at his top speed. He wasn't as fast as Sonic or Shadow, but he still could move with a swiftness unlike anything you've ever seen before. Two things kept popping up in his head: Will everyone get along, or will this vacation turn into disaster. After all, Eggman was still out there somewhere, and getting all of Sonic Team together would just make us easy targets if he found out about the vacation. He could be waiting with an army of robots as soon as they make it to the island. Knuckles tried to shake this feeling as he headed toward the Chaotix Detective Agency. It was on the other side of Station Square right before you get on the interstate. Knuckles couldn't help but feel that his old comrades would be raring to go on this trip and would cause a great deal of chaos especially since they haven't met the Babylon Rogues or Silver, Blaze, and Elise. He couldn't do anything but hope for the best. He couldn't let Amy down.

_About an hour later…_

Knuckles approached the door to the Chaotix Detective Agency real smooth-like, feeling a bit uneasy about this trip. _"Maybe a vacation is what I need after all, but a vacation with these guys is just asking for trouble," _he thought.

_Knock Knock_

The door opened, but no one was there. Knuckles just gave off a small smirk.

"Hey Espio! Can I come in?" asked the echidna.

"Hey buddy! Long time no see. You come to join us again?" asked Espio regaining his appearance.

"Not today, my friend. I've come to you to extend an invitation. Where's the rest of the Chaotix?" he asked.

"Vector's listening to his music as always and Charmy is playing his Nintendo DS," said Espio.

"May I come in?" asked Knuckles

Espio opened the door and Knuckles slowly walked in. They both walked until Knuckles saw Vector and Charmy sitting in the living area. Vector had his eyes closed, unaware that Knuckles had entered the room, but Charmy just lit up when he saw his old friend.

"Knuckles!" said Charmy happily. He started flying around the room very fast. "Vector, you old croc, wake up, wake up. Knuckles is here. He's here. But Vector didn't move. He had his volume up so loud, he couldn't even hear his thoughts. That's when Charmy got an evil look on his face. Charmy flew down right next to Vector and stung him in the side with his stinger.

"Ouuuuuuuuuch!" Vector screamed in pain as he jumped up and landed on the floor. "What the hell, Charmy. You know not to sting me." He grabbed Charmy's whole body in the palm of his hand, leaving nothing showing but his head and stinger.

"But Vector, Knuckles is here. He's here. He's here," said the excited bee.

"What?" Vector turned around and sure enough it was his old pal, Knuckles.

"You guys never stop being so careless, do you?" asked Knuckles slightly laughing.

"No, that's Charmy and his hyperactiveness. I told him to lay off the sweets but he's practically addicted to honey," said Vector

Charmy looked at Vector like Vector was stupid. "Hello! I'm a bee. It's what we eat. I can't help if it gives me such a rush, man!"

"Ahem," said Espio.

"What's up, Espio," said Vector.

"Knuckles has something he wants to share with us," said Espio as he headed for the chair across from the couch.

"What is it?" Vector asked now curious about what his old friend had to say.

Knuckles sighed. "Well, Amy got this crazy idea of a vacation of some sort. and she wants you guys to come along with us because she feels that we should get to know our old comrades a little better than we already do. There are quite a few people going, including a few people you all haven't had the privilege to meet yet."

"Party time," said Charmy cheerfully flying around the room.

"Hold on a minute there, Charmy. We don't really need a vacation. The Chaotix are first-class detectives who never take it easy because danger is always lurking and crimes always need to be solved. Plus, Mighty is out on an away mission in Westopolis. We can't just leave him behind. He would be devastated.

"But Vector….,"

"But nothing, Charmy. My decision is final." Vector crossed his arms.

Knuckles quickly thought of a plan to lure them into coming. Then he smirked. "Oh well, Vector. Have it your way. It's a memorable cruise. You don't know what you're missing. Amy's going to be so heartbroken. She and Cream were so looking forward to having you all come with us on this trip. Cream even asked her mother to prepare a cake for you."

Vector's eyes flew wide open. "Vanilla's going, too."

"Yep!" She was especially looking forward to seeing you again since it was you who helped her find Cream. She has been forever grateful for that."

Vector blushed and hesitated, but finally spoke up. "You know what?" To hell with Mighty. We'll leave him a note. Too bad he won't be able to make it. Okay boys, pack your bags cause we're going to…. . Where exactly are we going?' asked a puzzled Vector.

"All will be revealed in time," said Knuckles. "Just be sure to come to Angel Island tomorrow promptly at 3:30 P.M.

"Vacation, vacation, we're going on vacation," sung Charmy very happy at Vector's decision to tag along on this trip.

"Well, it was nice to see you guys again. Until tomorrow. I've got some stuff to sort through before tomorrow on Angel Island. "

"Roger," said Espio.

And with that Knuckles exited the Chaotix Detective Agency and headed for home. He was glad that he made Amy proud. Amy was like the annoying little sister he never had, so he always wanted to please her and he did. "_Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all," _he said in his thoughts as he raced for Angel Island. "_I wonder if Sonic and the rest have had any luck."_

Tails and Sonic went to Tail's workshop in the Mystic Ruins and got the X-Tornado and their old extreme gear.

"Been a while since we used these," said Sonic. "I just hope these bird-brains cooperate with us."

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll be there to back you up if need be." Tails cranked up the X-Tornado and headed into the skies with Sonic in the back.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Tails.

"Let's start over the desert where we raced them last in Eggman's tournament," said Sonic.

With the X-Tornado, it only took them thirty minutes to get to the desert. They flew around until Tails saw something moving in the clouds.

"I think I see it," said Tails as he headed for the object. Sure enough, it was the ancient Babylon. Tails landed right in front of the big doors leading to where they had found the treasure of Babylon.

Jet was inside the throne room watching a national geographic special on flamingos. Much has changed since Sonic and Tails had last seen them. Wave had transformed the whole palace into a high-tech living quarters for the Babylon Rogues. It was as if they had robbed Circuit City and Radioshack. They probably had.

Storm barged in and almost ran smack dab into Jet.

"What's wrong, Storm?" asked Jet, who was a little on edge about Storm's barging in on him and the flamingos.

"Boss, we have intruders."

"Well, why didn't you handle it, idiot? I'm busy."

"Well, when I saw them on the security videos, I thought you might want to handle this, yourself. It's Sonic the Hedgehog and his little fox friend," said Storm.

"Sonic?" What's he doing here?"

"Don't know, boss"

"You never know. Go get Wave out of the repair garage and meet me at the front door. We'll see what they want and if its trouble, they've got it," said Jet.

Jet got up from the throne and went through the automatic doors that lead into the throne room, went down a flight of stairs, and opened the huge doors with his palm print activation code.

"What's up, Jet. Long time no see, huh," said Sonic

"Cut the small talk, blue hedgehog, and tell me what it is you want?" asked Jet.

"My friend, Amy, requests you and your crew to join us on a cruise and vacation on the islands," said Sonic

Wave and Storm has now walked out of the palace and approached Jet and stood at his side.

"Wave, Storm, they want our presence on their little vacation idea. You think we should go?" asked Jet.

"Heck yeah," said Wave. "I know I can use a break after remodeling this entire palace by myself."

"I helped," said Jet.

"Installing the TV and watching it the whole time really don't count as much," said Wave

"Hey, whatever! Alright Sonic, you're on, but you better not pull shit, said Jet.

"Hey don't worry! Amy's over this operation, not me," said Sonic.

"Amy! You mean that girl always chasing you around," said Wave

"Yeah! She's the one," said Sonic.

"What kind of trip can this be if that broad planned it?" asked Storm

"Hey, Storm! Shut up! We must be courteous to our guests. Sonic, I plan to go along with this for the sole purpose of kicking your ass the whole way. See, I still can't get over how you beat me in extreme gear racing without having wings. Since then, I have been trying to think of ways to get you back and you provided the perfect set-up. Bring your extreme gear because I plan to get you back," said Jet.

"Of course we will win this time," said Wave. "I doubt fox boy here can compete with my technology." Hahahaha

Tails began to get mad. "Just don't sabotage my board and we'll see who's the better inventor!" Tails shouted.

"Oooh! Fox boy has an attitude," Wave teased.

"Just you wait," said Tails. C'mon Sonic. Let's go!" Tails hurriedly sped towards the X-Tornado.

"Meet us tomorrow at 3:30 P.M. on Angel Island and we'll iron out the details," Sonic said. He hurried to the X-Tornado.

"Nice plane, foxy," said Wave.

Tails flipped her off as he took off. "_We'll see whose the better inventor," _thought Tails.

_Chris's Mansion_

"Well look who it is," said Ella. Chris, Cream is here to see you. Come in, darling.

"Thank you, Ella." Cream walked into the mansion as Chris came down the stairs.

"Hey, Cream," said Chris. "What brings you by?" he asked.

"Amy and I are going on vacation and we want you to come with us," said Cream.

"I'd love to," said Chris "but I'm going to have to run this by my folks first." Chris called his parents while Cream and Cheese patiently waited. "Well, it's all set. I can go.

"Great Chris! We have made new friends since we left here and we can't wait for you to meet them. There's even another human friend named Elise. I really think you should meet her," said Cream.

"Is she nice?" asked Chris.

"I don't know. I've never met her, but Amy's real good friends with her and she seems to think that Elise is awesome," said Cream.

"_Chao chao," _said Cheese.

For the rest of Cream's visit, Cream basically just told him more about Elise, Blaze, Silver, and the Babylon Rogues.

"Well it really is getting late. I must be going. Mother will worry about me," said Cream. "Pretty soon, the Chaotix will be after me again.

Chris laughed as Cream got up and left.

"Do visit us again," said Mr. Tanaka.

"It was nice to see you again, darling," said Ella.

"Bye, Chris. Oh before I forget, we are all meeting up on Angel Island tomorrow at 3:30 P.M., said Cream.

"Okay, I'll be there," said Chris as he watched Cream fly off by her giant ears.

_At Club Rouge… _

"Did you get the emerald?" asked Shadow.

Rouge held up the diamond chaos emerald. "Was there ever a doubt?"

Shadow just looked at her and then smirked. "I guess not. You ready?"

Rouge handed him the emerald and nodded. Shadow closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Chaos Control"

A portal came open and Rouge and Shadow jumped in. They came out on a grassy area just in front of a beach.

"Well what now?" asked Rouge.

"Now we look. I can't use chaos control to warp around here because two emeralds can't be this close together. Rouge, you take the sky and I'll search down low," said Shadow.

He handed Rouge a walkie-talkie. "Let me know if you spot Silver."

"Yeah Yeah."

Rouge took off heading north while Shadow took the southern route.

The city looked better now than it did when Iblis was freed. It sort of looked like Crisis City only without all the damage. Civilization had returned to this area, and for once you could see the sunshine. Shadow had been searching the streets for hours now and was ready to call it quits when suddenly he got a transmission from Rouge.

"Shadow, come in, Shadow," said Rouge from the other line.

"Shadow here"

"I found Silver, but Blaze is nowhere to be seen."

"Then ask Silver"

But Shadow, Silver doesn't know me like he knows you and Sonic. Why don't you come down here and talk to him?"

Shadow was just about to turn around when he saw a purple object wearing a cloak run by him.

"_Blaze," _he thought.

Shadow quickly caught up with the figure.

"Blaze, wait," he called out.

The figure stopped, turned around, and took off her cloak. It was Blaze, but she didn't look too happy to see Shadow. She quickly kicked Shadow in the chest with her pyrokinesis. Shadow fell to the ground and slowly got up.

"Blaze, I mean you no harm. Amy sent me"

"I know no Amy," she said.

Shadow had forgotten that it was Silver who knew Amy. Blaze never got to know her.

"I forgot that you never had the chance to meet Amy before you came back to the future, but I know of you. See, I am a friend of Silver."

"How do you know, Silver?" she asked.

"Long story, but now your presence is needed. Let me take you to Silver so I can fill you both in," said Shadow.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked slowly backing up.

"You're just going to have to take my word for it," said Shadow as sincerely as he could. He could not let Amy down. She had grown on him like a little sister. Ever since the ARK incident, Shadow has always liked Amy. He has wanted to try to talk to Amy, but Amy is so in love with Sonic that he just backed off. He didn't care who Amy liked, as long as she was happy.

"All right, lead the way," Blaze finally said.

Shadow called Rouge on the walkie-talkie and Rouge gave him the coordinates. She still had not talked to Silver. She had just been following him closely. Shadow arrived with Blaze promptly fifteen minutes later. Silver looked surprised.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shadow," said Silver.

Rouge flew down and landed right next to Shadow.

Blaze jumped back a little and prepared to defend herself.

"Calm down, Blaze. It's just Shadow's bat friend," said Silver.

"The name is Rouge," said Rouge.

"Right! Rouge. What are you doing here? Has Mephiles and Iblis escaped again," asked a concerned Silver.

"No!" said Shadow contently. "We are here on a mission"

"What's your mission?" he asked. "Maybe we can help."

"You can. You see, you two are the mission," said Shadow.

Silver and Blaze looked confused.

"Just come to Angel Island tomorrow at 3:30 P.M. and all will be explained. But for now, all you need to know is that Amy wants you to go on vacation with her and her friends."

"You two are so uptight. This vacation is just what you need," said Rouge. "Plus, it would mean a lot to Amy if you did come."

"Hmm…. Well Blaze and I are in. Vacationing in the past isn't my idea of fun, but who knows? Maybe, Blaze and I will enjoy ourselves."

Blaze just looked blankly at Silver, then at Shadow.

"Well until then," said Shadow

Shadow hands Silver a chaos emerald.

"Chaos control," they both said in unison.

A portal opened up. Rouge flew in. Shadow tossed Silver the other emerald and then jumped in himself.

"Silver, I don't want to go. They are your friends, not mine. I mean, the only ones I really know are Sonic and Cream and……..

Then it hit her. Cream! Cream was one of her closest friends because Cream taught her the meaning of the word "friendship." She would go, but only for Cream.

"What was that?" asked Silver

"Oh, nothing."

_Soleanna Palace_

"Thank you for having me over," said Amy.

"Thanks for coming," said Elise. "You're the only friend to ever visit."

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Amy as she took another sip of tea. She and Elise were having a tea party, but with real tea and cookies. "You know, Elise, my visit today isn't all pleasantries. I have a request to ask of you," said Amy.

"Name it," said Elise.

"Well, you and I are very close friends and I would like you to come along with me and my friends as we take a cruise and vacation this year."

"Amy, I don't know what to say. Of course I'll go. I just need to inform Lord Regis that he'll be taking over until I get back. I'm flattered. I'll even pay for everyone's tickets and rooms."

"Really, you'd do that for us? How can we ever repay you?" Amy said with delight.

"Amy, as I said I never had any real friends. Just by allowing me to come along is payment in full."

"Elise! I'm overjoyed and I'm sure the rest of my friends will be, too."

They hugged and giggled.

"Friends forever," said Amy.

"Forever and ever," said Elise.

"By the way, Elise, there is another human boy going along, too. His name is Chris Thorndyke and he is very handsome." I just thought that I'd let you know. Amy winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Elise.

Amy thought Elise could figure it out, but Elise was just as confused as ever. She had never really thought about boys or nothing. There was Sonic, who she felt strongly about, but as time went by, she discovered that it would never work out. A princess and a supersonic hedgehog are not compatible at all. Plus, she found out that she and Amy were after the same guy.

"So how are you and Sonic getting along?" asked Elise

"The usual," said Amy. "I don't know what is wrong with my Sonikku. Lately, he's been acting weird around me. He sounds like he's got a lot on his mind. I think that while we are on this trip, I will talk to him and see what's the matter.

"Who knows? Maybe he likes you," said Elise playfully.

"Maybe he does," said Amy.

_Well, Chapter 2 is up. It took me half the day to do it, but I did it. Please R & R. As you can see, it is already getting intnese it's going to get worse. Well, i hope you enjoy because i got a lot more in me._


	3. A Memorable Meeting

Chapter 3

_Just so you know, I am a huge Knuckles the Echidna fan, hence the name, Icy Knuckles. No, scratch that. I am the biggest Knuckles the Echidna fan. I even wear my hair like his. Anyways, he will have a major part to do with this story, so those Shadouge fans can just exit to the left. I have more plans for Shadow._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Angel Island..._

Knuckles woke up earlier than usual. It wasn't the fact that something strange was going on. He was just anxious to go on vacation. Guarding the Master Emerald was such boring work that he just needed to get away from it all. That's when it hit him.

"Oh Damn," said Knuckles aloud. He had just realized that with him going on the vacation, no one will be around to guard the emerald. All his dreams of a relaxing vacation were suddenly shot down in flames. Knuckles was seriously trying to think of some way for him to escape his duties just for a little while, but all he came up with was a big fat zero. Knuckles soon got depressed, for he now had lost all hope. While all his friends were out having fun, he would be stuck sitting in front of a stone. There was only one hope.

"Tikal," Knuckles shouted so loud that it caused windpipe to vibrate like those beds in motels do. A small red light appeared before Knuckles. He touched the light and it started to take a shape. A few seconds later, a visible echidna was standing in front of Knuckles.

"You bellowed," asked Tikal, who at the moment was rubbing her ears.

Knuckles smiled. "Well my friends are taking a vacation and-"

Knuckles was cut off by Tikal. "Sorry to interrupt, but what's a vacation?" asked Tikal.

Knuckles was shocked. He couldn't believe that Tikal had never heard of a vacation. He answered. "Well, a vacation is like a break from a job or duty. Taking one usually refreshes you so that you may continue to do your work without as much fatigue or stress you might have had if you did not take a break."

Tikal looked at Knuckles in disbelief at what she had just heard. Back in her time, there were no such things as breaks or vacations. While as the daughter of the chief, she didn't have much of a job to do, but she watched the other members of the tribe work without stopping for years. "Wow! I didn't know that such things existed. Why I would love to take one of these vacations just so I could see what one is like."

At this point, Knuckles only frowned as his plan to go on vacation was once again shot down in flames. He felt sorry for Tikal. Being trapped in that emerald with Chaos, not being able to leave, for if she did, Chaos would surely get out of control. Tikal was his friend and the only part of his tribe that he had ever known, and he knew she needed a vacation, so he did what he felt was right. "Well, Tikal, since you have never been on vacation before, I will give you the opportunity to go on one now. How would you like to go in my place?" asked the echidna.

Tikal looked surprised at Knuckles. "I couldn't take your spot," she said as contently as she could.

"I insist. I'm sure there will be other vacations in the future. Besides, this is your big chance to get to know my friends," he said with a fake smile. The truth was that he was dying to go on vacation because truthfully, he needed one, too.

"Well if you insist. Thank you very much. I won't forget this," she said and hugged the echidna tightly. Knuckles smile widened and he hugged her back. He felt so good knowing that he had make Tikal happy. She had given up her whole life to save the world from Chaos's wrath, and she deserved some kind of 'Thank you'. Knuckles only regret was that he would not be there to see the smile on his friend's face. He wasn't seeking a relationship with her or anything, but Tikal was important to him. She was practically family.

"You're welcome," he said firmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Angel Island /3:20 P.M………_

By this time, most of the Sonic crew had arrived, except for Silver, Blaze, and the Babylon Rogues. Espio and Shadow were meditating, Chaos had emerged from the emerald and was playing with Cheese, Sonic and Co. were talking amongst themselves, and Vector was staring pretty hard at Vanilla, who was setting up the refreshments she volunteered to bring. She had noticed this, too, but decided to keep quiet. Knuckles had moved the emerald away from the shrine so that everyone could reach it without having to fly up here.

"Do you think they're going to show?" asked Sonic.

"They had better show because we're not starting until everyone is here," said Amy with authority.

Everyone sighed, hoping that the Babylon Rogues arrived soon.

Suddenly, three blurs came speeding across the bridge: a green one, a violet one, and a grey one. The green and violet one stopped in front of the shrine, but the grey one crashed into the side of the shrine and was thrown over the Master Emerald into a pillar. Knuckles rushed up the steps, and was relieved when he saw the Master Emerald was safe. The last thing he needed now was another Emerald Quest.

"Storm, you uncoordinated bastard, you almost broke my emerald. Can't you control yourself?" said Knuckles.

Vector was suddenly drawn from his hypnotic spell that Vanilla had over him when the Babylon Rogues arrived. He looked over to see Storm go head first into a pillar. He and Charmy soon had uncontrollable laughter. "Man, Sonic, just what kind of friends do you have?" he asked, still laughing a little.

Storm pulled his head out of the pillar. "Look whose talking, a big mouth croc with a face a mother couldn't love," said the grey albatross.

Vector was getting angry. "No he did not just talk about my mother. That's it. I'm taking you down, Big Bird."

"Bring it on, Scale Belly." Storm gave Vector a dirty look and charged at Vector. Vector did the same towards Storm. It took almost the whole Sonic Team to stop these two gargantuan animals from clobbering each other. As a matter of fact, if Amy hadn't hit them on the head, there would have been scales and feathers everywhere.

"Kids," said Shadow as he watched Amy knock out Storm and Vector.

"Well, we're here. So when does this thing start?" asked Jet, acting as if nothing had happened.

Amy looked at him and said, "We're waiting on two more people to arrive. They should be here, soon."

Tails looked at his watch. 3:29. Suddenly, a portal appeared from behind a tree. Silver and Blaze emerged from the portal. Tails looked at his watch again. 3:30. "Right on time," he said.

Wave took a long, hard look at Silver as he came from behind the tree. Never before had she seen such a person. She had never seen this person before, but he looked like he had it all. She was taken by him. She just looked at him and sighed.

Silver and Blaze soon joined the group. Amy walked up and hugged Silver. This made Sonic give Silver an evil glare.

Blaze was looking out the corner of her eye at Shadow, who was still in a meditative state.

"Glad you could make it," said Amy.

"Glad you could have me," said Silver with a smile

Sonic was uneasy now. He started talking to himself in thought. "_I know Amy still likes me. She has to still like me. I mean what's not to like. I'm short, blue, and handsome, ain't I? Silver isn't interested in my Amy. No. He's just a friend. But, I could be losing her. After all, I'm supposed to be the hero, and she had to save me from him" What to do? What to do? I know. I'll confess my love to her while we're on vacation. I just pray that I'm not too late."_

"Okay, listen up everyone. It is now time to start," bellowed Amy from the top of the shrine." Everyone gave Amy their undivided attention, except Vector and Storm, who were just kind of fading in and out.

Amy looked down at them and said, "Well, as you know, I have planned for us to vacation together. This vacation includes a cruise and a few days in the islands. We leave in a week. I called this meeting to answer all questions you might have."

"I have one. Who are the birds and the reptiles," asked Silver.

Wave immediately walked over to Silver and introduced herself. "I'm Wave the Swallow, but you can call me Wave," said Wave in a passionate voice. It almost sounded as if he was talking to Rouge.

Silver just stared at Wave. There was an awkward silence on Angel Island until Amy finally spoke up.

"Perhaps it would be best if I introduce everyone myself," she said, almost disgusted at how Wave just threw herself at Silver.

She pointed and introduced everyone accordingly: "I am, of course, Amy Rose, and here we have, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao, Vanilla the Rabbit, Chris Thorndyke, Princess Elise, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Tikal, and Chaos the Chao guardian. Next question."

"Do we each have to pay our own way?" asked Espio, who had been silent the whole time, but had a growing dislike of the Babylon Rogues

"Good question, Espio. The answer is no. Elise has volunteered to pay for everything; however, you may want to bring money to buy souvenirs and other things."

Everyone cheered Elise as she blushed.

Chris looked over at Elise and smiled. Elise, I know you have already decided to pay for everyone, but I insist on helping out. At least let me pay for everyone's rooms," said Chris, hoping to impress Elise.

"Why Chris, I don't know what to say. I'm capable of paying for everyone, but if you feel like paying for everyone's room, then be my guest, said Elise

"The pleasure is all mine," said Chris.

There were a few cheers from the audience of animals as Chris continued to stare into Elise's eyes. They both started to blush real hard when they saw everyone looking at them. Amy knew how embarrassed Chris and Elise were, so she continued.

"Any more questions?"

Knuckles cleared his throat. "I don't have a question, but I have some news that I think you ought to know. I won't be able to make it on the vacation. If I leave, there will be no one to guard the Master Emerald. With Chaos on the inside, there will be no one out here to guard the emerald. Tikal is going in my place, however. Have fun." Knuckles looked down at the ground.

Amy quickly tried to think of a way to help her friend because it wouldn't be the same without him. Rouge was looking a little heartbroken as well. Her ears were down and it looked as if she was about to shed some tears. "My poor Knuckie," she said so low that no one could hear her.

"Does anyone know of any way to help Knuckles?" asked Amy.

"How about you leave it in Babylon Gardens. It's high up in the sky, and no one even knows that it exists, therefore, no one can reach it," said Sonic.

Knuckles gave him a hard look. "Do you really think that I would leave my people's most sacred treasure in a land of thieves? I'd trust Rouge with it before I trust them," he said.

Rouge looked up when she heard this. It was refreshing to know that Knuckles trusted her to some degree. She was still looking for a way to help out her friend. What he needed was a replacement guardian, someone who would not be doing anything, someone she knew Knuckles would trust.

"Hey Knuckie," she said. "You can thank me later, but I know the perfect person to watch your little rock for you during the vacation."

"Who," said Knuckles, anxious to find out who she was talking about?

"Omega"

"What! If you think I'm going to let that bucket of bolts watch my-"

Amy interrupted Knuckles, "Omega will do just fine."

"But….but, but-

Rouge quickly regained her smile. "Oh get a grip, Knuckles. Omega will do it willingly as a favor to me. Now stop trying to find a way out of it. You're going and that's that."

Knuckles mumbled something, but it wasn't understandable. Unfortunately, no one paid him any attention.

Amy continued, "Are there any more questions?" Angel Island was once again shrouded in a cloud of silence. "OK well, our boat leaves a week from today. Just a reminder, Valentine's Day is going to be next week as well, so maybe this will turn out to be a romantic cruise." The crowd stared blankly at Amy. Amy giggled. "Anyways, our ship is the S.S. Titan, one of the largest cruise liners in the world. Be at Station Square Dock promptly at 8:00 A.M. or you will be left. Are we clear?"

They all nodded.

"Well, if there is no more to be said, meeting adjourned. Vanilla has been so kind to provide us with cookies and lemonade. See you all in a week."

Everyone started crowding around the table. Vector and Storm were slowly coming to. Silver used his telekinesis to pour himself and Blaze a glass of lemonade. He also poured a third one. Wave jumped up and took the glass just as Silver had finished pouring.

"Thank you, Silver," said a seductive Wave.

Silver looked puzzled at Wave as she took a sip of lemonade. "I didn't make that one for you, but I guess you can have it anyway." Silver poured another glass using his telekinesis and took it over to Tikal, who was standing a distance from the group.

"Here. I thought you might be thirsty," said a nervous Silver.

Tikal wasn't thirsty, but thought it polite to take it anyways. "Thank you, umm, Silver is it?" She said

Silver blushed. "Yeah, that's me, and you're welcome."

Wave saw this and wasn't taking this too lightly. _"So that's your game, eh. Well I will not stand for this. Silver will be mine,"_ she thought. "Jet, let's go," she said aloud.

"Alright, Wave. Sheesh! I wonder what's bothering her," said Jet. "Beat you later, Sonic."

Sonic looked at him and gave his trademark thumbs up. "Looking forward to it," he said.

"Bye, Silver," said Wave as she was getting on her gear. Silver was staring at the gear.

"You like?" asked Wave.

"Yeah", said Silver, still looking at the gear.

"Maybe one day I can teach you some moves," said Wave seductively.

"I look forward to it," said Silver, now taking his eyes off the gear and looking back at Tikal.

Wave gave her a wicked glare and sped off with Jet coming up fast behind her.

Storm got his gear up off the ground and got on. "Another time, croc-face," he said as he hurried off with Jet and Wave.

"I'll be waiting," said Vector. As soon as the Babylon Rogues were out of sight, Vector rounded up Espio and Charmy. "See ya," he said and they left Angel Island in Power formation.

"I'll see you, Tikal" said Silver. He opened up a portal using chaos control and hopped in.

"Bye, Shadow," said Blaze and she hopped in after Silver.

Tails, Amy, and Sonic hopped in the X-Tornado and took off.

Rouge, of course, flew home, and Shadow got just enough energy from the chaos emeralds that he let Silver see to allow him to get home.

Mr. Tanaka took Chris back home in a limousine, not before Chris escorted Elise home to Soleanna. Cream and Vanilla also caught a ride.

Tikal and Chaos turned back into lights and went back into the Master Emerald. Knuckles took his place back sitting in front of the Master Emerald. He was quite pleased with all the company he had had today. "What a day, he said." He couldn't wait to go on this trip. The part that bothered him about all this was that he would not be going at all if it were not for Rouge. He wondered why she was so anxious to have him go with them. He wondered………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm getting good at this. This is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Thank you. The next Chapter is the first day of the cruise. You can already imagine what that is going to be like. One can only wonder. This is Icy Knuckles signing off….. _


	4. Departure and Settling In

_I would like to take this time to assure everyone that I own none of the Sonic Team, although I might later add an OC of my own to juice up my story. Anyways in this chapter, the cruise finally starts. Let me see what I can do with it._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One week later at 7:00 A.M. on Angel Island…_

Knuckles sat on the Master Emerald shrine getting a little edgy. In one hour, he had to be at the docks in Station Square, and Omega was nowhere to be found. Knuckles, at this point, was losing hope. Tikal had stayed behind with her friend, not wanting to leave him alone.

"You really should be heading to the docks. It's not long until our boat leaves," said a pessimistic Knuckles.

Tikal looked at Knuckles with sincerity. "Not without you."

"Don't worry about me. As soon as Omega arrives, I will join you. Until then, I will watch the Master Emerald until then. My duty is more important than some trip. You never had this opportunity. Just in case I don't make it, tell Amy I'm sorry,'"

"So, you lost all faith in me already, did you," said a familiar voice from behind.

Knuckles and Tikal turned around to see a bat and a robot landing near the shrine. Knuckles's face lit up with relief. "I never doubted you for a second."

Rouge gave a smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Thank me later, but now, we got a boat to catch. Get a move on." She turned to Tikal. "Hi, I'm Rouge the Bat. We never got to meet at the meeting a week ago. I'm a close acquaintance of your guardian here."

"Oh, so you're the bat that Knuckles is always talking about," said Tikal.

Rouge looked at Knuckles. "Oh, really."

Knuckles turned red with embarrassment. "Well, all I said was that you were a thief who is always after my emerald."

Tikal looked puzzledly at Knuckles. "That's not what you said at all. In fact you said that she-"

Knuckles cut her off. "Well, we better get a move on if we don't want to get left." He was trying so hard to prevent Tikal from telling his business.

"Whatever you say. Don't worry about your precious rock. Omega will guard it. Right, Omega?" asked Rouge

"AFFIMRATIVE"

"See, now move your ass," said Rouge.

Knuckles looked at Rouge with his usual suspicious look and then turned around, grabbed his travel bag, and headed to the edge of the island. Then, he and Tikal glided to the ground, while Rouge flew overhead after waving 'goodbye' to Omega. The whole trip, Rouge was staring hard at Knuckles, checking out his bulging biceps and his muscle tight butt. She was constantly daydreaming about running her hands through his dreads. Due to this, she was constantly flying crookedly and almost hit her head on the cave needed to exit the Mystic Ruins. Knuckles noticed this and wondered to himself what was up with this girl. She was acting more batty than usual. It's almost like something's bothering her. Sadly, Knuckles was too dense to figure it out. At least he was for the moment, for he was mostly thinking about his relaxing vacation with no emerald and no responsibilities.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Station Square Docks 7:42…_

Sonic and the crew were all present, except for Rouge, Knuckles, and Tikal. They were currently in transit coming down the Speed Highway. The sun was shining brightly down on the crew. Wave was trying her best to get near Silver, but Silver kept pacing the sidewalk, hoping that Tikal would make it in time. Shadow and Espio stood beside the stairway leading onto their boat, eyes closed as usual. Vector kept changing his expressions glaring passionately at Vanilla and then would turn to glare angrily at Storm, who kept scratching his butt for some reason. Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently, while Amy was getting everyone's passes and room keys. Blaze was having fun playing patty-cake with Cream and Cheese. Jet and Tails were talking to each other because they felt left out from the others. Chris and Elise were sitting on a bench, patiently waiting. Amy was right. They had really hit it off. While she was getting everyone situated, she kept looking over at them. They were both acting very shy around each other, only looking at each other when they were sure the other wasn't looking. Amy noticed this and smiled. "_All systems go," _thought Amy. "_If only Sonic wasn't as shy as Chris." _She sighed.

"Here are the room keys," said the attendant.

Amy thanked the attendant and walked over to the group. As she approached the group, three figures approached them. It was Knuckles, Rouge, and Tikal.

""What took you so long, Knucklehead?" asked Sonic

"It doesn't matter. Just be glad I'm here. Now let's go," said Knuckles

Amy reached her friends and got their attention. "I have your passes and room keys. They were running short on rooms so everyone will have a roommate, except one person. The keys are in no special order, so I will just pass you one and let fate decide everything." Amy gave everyone a key. After that, they boarded the S.S. Titan and were in for an unforgettable trip.

The S.S. Titan easily put the rest of the boats to shame. It was the largest, fanciest, and most expensive boat anyone had ever seen. It consisted of 900 rooms, 4 lounges, 3 bars, 2 pools, 2 dining areas, a workout area, children's center, and a bowling alley. The upper deck of the ship was sort of like a club, because it had a dance floor and another bar that served only club drinks. It was called "Purple Emerald". To put it bluntly, the ship was big. In fact, it was the size of a football field and a half. It was able to stay afloat due to some modifications to the hull. It consisted of technology similar to that used in the extreme gear of the Babylon Rogues. Wave was surely impressed.

"You chose well, Amy," said Blaze.

"Only the best for my friends," said Amy.

Suddenly the Captain came on the intercom. "_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. All systems are ago and we'll be leaving shortly, so I suggest you stay on board. With that said, I just want to remind you that we will make three hour rest stops per day in different cities to give the passengers a chance to do some sightseeing as well as buy souvenirs. Thanks for choosing us for your cruising pleasure and enjoy the trip." _ About five minutes later, the ship horn sounded and the ship started to move. The vacation was officially underway.

Sonic and crew walked around the ship looking for their rooms. Unfortunately, shortly after they stepped on the ship, everyone went their separate ways so that it would be a surprise to who they were rooming with. Sonic shortly had found his room. "4A. Looks like this is it," said Sonic seeing the golden engravement on the door. Sonic opened the door and walked in. He saw that no one else was in the room, so he thought he was the first one. As he entered and inspected the room, he found that the rooms had only two chairs, a TV, a bathroom, two dressers, and ONE bed. He also saw that there were two heart-shaped suitcases next to the bed. He had a guest. A girl, too. He was starting to think about that when Knuckles came busting into the room.

"Okay, Amy, where are you?" asked the upset echidna. "Sonic, what are you doing in here?"

"This is my room. What are you doing in here?" asked a confused Sonic, hoping that Knuckles was not his roommate.

"This is your room?" Knuckles began to laugh. "This is too sweet."

"What is," asked a more puzzled Sonic. Just then, a pink hedgehog emerged from the bathroom in a white, short skirt with flowers on them. 

"Amy, are you my roommate?"

Amy giggled. "If this is your room, then I am"

Sonic quickly turned red. He was completely lost in thought. This is what he had wanted all along. He wanted her with him and away from Silver. Sonic obliged the fact to waking up to Amy, Amy being the last thing he sees every night, and having all this alone time with Amy. He was about to start unpacking when he overheard Knuckles's ranting.

"Amy, you set this up on purpose." How else could it be that of all the people on the ship to be rooming with, I have to room with Rouge?"

Amy giggled. "I had nothing to do with it, honestly. That was just your fate. I just passed out keys."

Knuckles pouted and said, "Destiny can be so cruel." Then he walked out the door and back to 4B.

Amy giggled again. "I wish those two would just grow up. They know they like each other."

Sonic was just blending in with the background. Amy really hadn't noticed that he was there until she turned around and saw him unpacking.

"Sonic, you're my roommate?" asked Amy, trying to sound excited. She had done this on purpose.

Sonic nodded, not wanting to overdo it and sound excited.

"Well, this was unexpected. Are you alright with this?" she asked.

"It's okay. I'll live."

Amy squealed softly and ran over to Sonic and bear hugged him. Sonic soon started to gasp for air. When Amy noticed that, she quickly let him go.

"Okay, maybe I won't."

They both laughed and finished unpacking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knuckles and Rouge's room…_

Knuckles barged into his room and finished doing his unpacking. Rouge, who had done all hers while Knuckles went to talk to Amy, just stood there watching him. "_Why can't that stubborn Knucklehead see the truth? He is so dense. I better not tell him that I switched keys with Tikal. Knowing him, he'll think I'm trying to torture him. Why are all the pretty ones so stupid?" _thought Rouge

"There, all unpacked," he said. He turned to Rouge. "Rouge, I know that we don't exactly get along well, but since we are on vacation, how about trying to get along? Who knows? We might actually have fun in the same room.

Rouge smirked. "Knuckles, babe, it's always fun when you're with Rouge. Stay with me and I'll show you some things. I guarantee that at the end of this cruise, you're going to love me."

Knuckles slightly smiled and said, "We'll see. I'm going to go take a look around the ship. See you later.

Rouge blew a kiss at Knuckles as he left. Knuckles playfully blew one back. He was clueless as usual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Silver……._

Silver had just left his room. He looked out over the sea and just watched the beautiful waters with a lot on his mind. He was thinking mostly about Tikal. Tikal seems to be real fascinating to Silver. He never met someone with as beautiful and stunning as she. In the future, all the girls were really shallow and stuck-up like Hilary from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Silver was planning in his head. "_I want to do something special for Tikal to show her that I'm interested in her. I just hope she likes it, whatever it may be," _thought Silver. Silver was soon joined by his roommate.

"Thinking about Tikal?" asked a familiar voice.

Silver smiled, but did not turn around, for he knew who it was. "Yeah. I guess. I really don't know what to say, Blaze. I have never had a girlfriend before, and I don't exactly know how to talk to girls." Silver had already told Blaze about his crush on Tikal. Blaze was his best friend and he knew she would keep his secret.

Blaze approached the rail and stood right next to Silver. "Sounds like you're having as much luck with Tikal as I am with Shadow.

Silver laughed. "I still can't believe that you like him."

Blaze looked over at Silver. "Me neither. I mean when we first met, I immediately struck at him, thinking he was after me. I thought I would never get involved with someone like him." Blaze looked Silver directly in the face. "But now, when I see him, I see his dark and mysterious side. This side intrigues me. I want to learn more about him."

Silver looked back down at the water. "I see. Well, I'm about to go exploring on my own. I'll catch up with you later. I wish us both luck in our quest for love. Silver smiled and Blaze smiled back. After that, Silver waved and headed towards the stern of the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Chris and Elise….._

Chris and Elise's room was completely different from everyone else's. Their room was more luxurious. Amy had given them this room as a thank you for taking care of all the expenses. Their room had a chandelier, two beds lined with silk sheets, a 42inch television, and was the size of Sonic and Knuckles' rooms put together. Chris sat down on his bed as he watched Elise put her dresses in her dresser.

"So Elise, how do you know Sonic?" asked Chris

Elise turned away from her dresser. "Well, I guess it all started when I was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman from Soleanna. He was tricked by Mephiles into thinking that by releasing a fiery monster named Iblis, he would be able to conquer the world. Little did I know that my body contained the presence of Iblis. If I cried, that presence would erupt and be reawakened from its slumber inside me. Sonic rescued me from Eggman, and all was well, until Mephiles came and killed Sonic. Sonic was very dear to me, so I couldn't help but to cry, and sure enough, Iblis was unleashed. Mephiles binded with Iblis and became Solaris. Sonic's friends were somehow able to help revive him with the chaos emeralds and together with Shadow and Silver, they defeated Solaris. Afterwards when Solaris was properly sealed, it was thought that I had lost my memory of the events that happened. Actually, I chose to remain secretive about the event like it never happened. It really didn't happen, but that's just an effect of time travel: it can create alternate futures. Frankly, no one knows about that adventure except Sonic and his friends and now you.

Chris was still taking all that in. "If it's supposed to be a secret, why did you tell me?"

Elise smile. "I feel that I can trust you."

Chris said, "Thanks. I feel that I can trust you too." Chris and Elise stared at each other for a minute, really feeling a connection with each other, until Chris said, "Do you want to go and check out the ship with me?

"Sure" And with that, Chris and Elise left to go check out the ship, together. As they made their way out the door, Chris took Elise by the hand. Elise looked at Chris and her smile widened. Chris blushed and continued to hold Elise's hand as they started to walk around the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it took so long, but I had important matters to attend to. That's why I had to cut this chapter short. I know yall were waiting on this chapter. Now, I'm back and the story will continue. Things will get deeper as the story goes on. I'm going to get Tails and Cream in the mix, along with Vector and Vanilla. Espio will get a surprise in the next chapter. Vector and Storm will have a go at it. Jet still hasn't forgotten his rivalry with Sonic either. Will Knuckles, Tikal, and Shadow ever find out about their secret admirers? Will Chris and Elise hook up? If you want to know what happens, R & R and I'll be sure to let all of fanfiction know what happens next._


	5. Day 1

_My chapter 5 plans didn't come to terms with how I wanted it to because I had my own problems and I know the people who were waiting for an update started to grow restless. This chapter, however, will be the best one yet if I can make it be. Let me say once again that I don't own any of these Sonic characters that are seen of TV and in video games._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know that I should have mentioned this sooner, but I'll mention it now

**Roommates**

**Sonic/Amy**

**Knuckles/Rouge**

**Silver/Blaze**

**Chris/Elise**

**Jet/Storm**

**Vanilla/Vector**

**Tails/Cream**

**Wave/Tikal (Aw hell)**

**Shadow/Charmy (Uh oh)**

**Espio/?????**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector and Vanilla stared at the fact that there was only one bed in the room. Vector was starting to daydream about Vanilla waking up in his arms with her head snuggled up comfortably in his chest. He looked over at Vanilla, who expressed an emotionless look. At this point, Vector felt like he was pushing his luck by thinking he was going to sleep in the same bed as Vanilla. Vector was the first to break the silence..

"Ummm, I didn't know that there was only one bed in the rooms. Perhaps, I should go and find Cream and get her to trade with me." Vector's expression was disappointment.

"No," said Vanilla firmly.

Vector was confused and excited at this statement. "What?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited about her answer.

"I have already spoken with Cream and she is happy where she is. She is rooming with that adorable fox boy, Tails. I know my Cream likes him, and I'm sure that he likes her. Perhaps on this trip, they will become close. He is such a sweet boy. He would never hurt my Cream. I know that as long as she's with him, she'll be safe. Besides, Cream gave me her key so that if I feel worried, I can check on her if need be. I don't mind rooming with you, for I trust that you would treat me just as Tails will treat Cream." Vanilla finished and waited for Vector to reply.

"Very well, then. I suppose that you don't want to sleep in a bed with me, and seeing as how there is only one bed, I will volunteer to sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to," she said.

"I don't mind. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Plus I wouldn't feel like a gentleman if I slept in the bed of with a female I'm not involved with.

Vanilla laughed. "Very well. Suit yourself. I'm going to go and help Cream get settled in now. I'll be back."

"See you later"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet and Storm were in their room plotting revenge against Sonic and Vector.

"That blue hedgehog thinks that he's through with me. He's got another thing coming, said Jet. Once we reach the islands, Wave and I are going to set up the ultimate track. The blue hedgehog thinks that he's my better, well he better guess again," said Jet in an evil tone.

"You may want Sonic, but you leave that green gator to me, and if that red echidna gets in the way, I'll pulverize him, too, said Storm.

Storm and Jet had already worked out their bedding problems. Jet was going to sleep at the top of the bed, while Storm slept at the bottom of the bed. (No yaoi pairings. Sorry.)

"I'm going to go work out, Jet. Catch you later." With that, Storm jetted out the door. Jet grabbed his wakeboard he packed and headed for the stern of the ship, He was about to get some extreme-sports practice in to prepare himself for his ultimate rematch with Sonic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wave was daydreaming about her and Silver's happiness. She dreamt of waking up in Silver's arms every morning fully locked. She saw Silver bringing her roses and candy almost everyday. Wave's dream was interrupted by Tikal's voice.

"Hi! My name is Tikal. I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She held out her hand and smiled.

Wave somehow managed a fake smile and took Tikal's hand. Wave tried her best to break her hand off as she said, "I'm Wave the Swallow," Tikal felt this extreme pressure and pulled away.

Wave gave her an evil smirk. "Oh sorry, was I squeezing too hard? I'm so sorry.

Tikal looked confused at Wave. She was wondering what she could have done to anger her so. She decided to ignore it and take it that Wave was used to being rough. "Nice to meet you. I'm sure that you want to be friends with me, right."

Wave thought for a moment. _"Okay, bitch, I'll play your little game. By pretending to be your friend, I can keep an eye on you and Silver. I'm watching you, bitch." _Wave smiled and said "Friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere on the lower deck…._

"Intruder, Intruder. Capture him at all costs," said one of the seamen. Three seamen chased a cloaked figure down the corridor. The figure ran down the corridor running at a steady pace. It turned and opened one of the doors and proceeded in. It turns out that the figure had gone into the boiler room. As soon as the figure heard footsteps pass by, it opened the door and exited slowly, knowing that it was not safe to be out in the open, but knew it couldn't stay in the boiler room either. The figured crept along the walls at a slow and steady paste. Suddenly as it approached the stairs that led to the upper level, it heard a voice from the other side of the corridor say "Intruder spotted heading for the rooms corridor." The figure quickly took off running at a quickened speed. When it reached the top, it started trying to go into many rooms, but all were locked. It wasn't until about eight doors later that it discovered a door unlocked. The figure quickly barged in and closed the door behind it. Then, it went and hid in the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12:00 P.M._

Most of the Sonic team had seen the ship and familiarized themselves with the ship and were now relaxing by the pool on the left side of the ship. Vanilla had taken Cream and Charmy to the children's center because they were too young to be swimming in these deep waters. Charmy was just playing Sonic Rush on his Nintendo DS, while Cream and Cheese went looking for something to do. The center looked like a miniature playground, much like the one you find at McDonalds except there were also a few swings and a merry-go-round. There were two people looking after her and the other children in the area. One was a short and chubby squirrel, and the other was a taller, firmer skunk. Cream looked pretty scared as she looked around. She was hoping that the other kids in here would like her. Most of the guys were chasing the girls, and a few were playing roughly in a ball pit. "Oh Cheese, what do we do?" asked Cream.

"You need a friend," said a voice from behind. Cream's frown quickly turned up-side down because she knew who the voice belonged to and it was not Charmy. She turned around to see Tails standing right behind her with a smile on his face.

"Tails, I thought that you were going to hang out with Sonic, said Cream.

"Well, I was at first, but he was too chicken to get in the water. So, I left and thought I would come to see what you and Charmy were doing."

"Well, Charmy is over there on the bench, and I'm just standing here. I'm kind of glad you came," she said with a smile.

"Chao, Chao" said Cheese.

Tails grinned. "C'mon." Tails led Cream over to a swing set and motioned for her to sit down. He then began to push Cream. Once Cream was swinging at a good rate, Tails took the set next to her and joined her. Cream was very happy that Tails had come to spend some time with her. He had made this cruise a 100 better experience.

Back up poolside, Knuckles, Shadow, Vector, Espio, and Silver were taking a swim. Rouge and Amy were getting tans and wearing two-piece bathing suits. Sonic and Knuckles would often sneak a peek at them since they had their eyes closed. Blaze was a cat, therefore not comfortable around water. Don't get her wrong, she still showered, but she just didn't swim. Instead of swimming, she went to sit in Lounge 3. She started to think about her mysterious crush, Shadow. She didn't know the first thing about him, yet she was madly in love. She started to play Twenty Questions with herself, "_What if he doesn't like cats? What if he's not the romantic type? What if he's gay? What if he's just as nervous about this whole ordeal as I am? What if he likes Rouge? What if he hates me?" _She continued to ask herself questions that she didn't know the answer to and came to a conclusion. "I'll ask him out tonight," she said aloud.

In the pool, Shadow and Vector kept pulling Knuckles under the water when he would turn to look at Rouge. Knuckles finally got enough and grabbed Vector by his tail while he was under, and pulled Vector under with him. Shadow started to look around in the water, but could not see Knuckles. Just then, Knuckles actually leapt into the air like a dolphin and pounced on Shadow, knocking him under the water. Knuckles then quickly resurfaced and got out of the water. He went over to the beach chairs and took a chair that was two chairs from Rouge and went to sleep.

Rouge, who had finished her tanning before Amy, had looked around to see Knuckles asleep two chairs down. She got up and moved down to the chair right next to him and began to play with his dreadlocks. She could see him slightly cooing to this. So, she continued for a while. Soon, she fell asleep and her other arm accidentally was thrown around him.

Sonic, who had just run 3,000 miles on a treadmill in the workout room was getting hungry. "Maybe I should ask Amy to come have lunch with me." Sonic headed to the pool to find out that Amy had left. Espio and Silver were just getting out. Sonic ran up to them. "Have any of you seen Amy?" he asked.

"I think she went to get something to eat," said Silver.

"Thanks." And with that, he ran off searching for her, praying that he was not too late. He ran down this long ship in search of the dining areas. After two minutes, he had found Amy sitting alone at a table that was close to a window. Sonic walked over to her table and sat down. Amy still hadn't noticed that Sonic was sitting down with her.

"Hey Ames," he said.

Amy turned around to see Sonic sitting across from her with a smile on his face. "Sonic! What brings you by?"

"I got hungry, so I came here for some food. Then, I saw you and thought that it would be best not to eat alone. Have you ordered yet?"

Amy smiled. "Not yet. I've been doing a lot of thinking. For a while, I had even forgotten that I was hungry."

Sonic looked over in curiosity. "What have you been thinking about?"

Amy sighed. "Not much, really. Just about you and where my life is headed."

"Oh," said Sonic curiously.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I just had time to think about how I'm always chasing you around and seem never to get any closer to catching you. It's like the fact that I know that my dream is unreachable, but I keep going at it anyway because there is nothing more that I want. My love is strong and everlasting. The way I feel about you is more than I feel about anyone or anything, but I guess the feeling isn't mutual."

"Wrong," said Sonic immediately.

It took Amy a minute to realize what he had said. "That isn't going to sto-. What did you say?"

Sonic sighed.

"Then it's true?" asked Amy excitedly.

Sonic nodded. "I been meaning to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid. It was peer pressure mostly, but after a while I started to believe that if we were together, Eggman would always try to get to you to get to me."

Amy laughed. "Sonic you're so silly"

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Sonic.

"Eggman already uses me to get to you. Don't you remember the Egg Carrier and ARK incidents? You were almost killed by Eggman when he sent you hurling into space, but you survived. You didn't blame me or anything."

"It wasn't your fault," said Sonic. "Besides, I couldn't call myself much of a super hero if I blamed others for my mistakes."

Amy smiled. "Well, as you can see, Eggman will come after me whether you're with me or not. Although I would prefer he did while you were with me. Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course, I do. Don't forget that even though I saved your life a few dozen times, you saved me also. Remember when Silver was tricked into believing that I was the Iblis Trigger or something?"

Amy thought about that for a moment then nodded.

Before you saved me, I kept trying to tell myself that you were just one of my friends, but after that, I realized that you cared for me. I also became attracted to you, but I never said anything about it until today. Now that Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow aren't around,_ or Silver,_" he said under his breath, I can finally tell you that Amy Rose, I lov-"

"Hey guys. Have you seen Tikal around?"

Sonic quickly turned around to see Silver standing in behind his head.

"Just great," said Sonic.

Silver looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Amy giggled. "No, Silver, and I think I saw Tikal on the edge of the ship, overlooking the sea." Amy pointed starboard. "That way."

"Thanks, Amy. See ya, Sonic." Silver took of and once more Amy and Sonic were alone again.

Sonic sighed. "Well, Amy, as I was trying to say, I love y-."

"Have you seen Silver?"

"Damn it!" said Sonic He turned around to see Wave standing where Silver once stood.

"He went that way, Wave," said Amy.

"Thanks." Wave ran after Silver.

Sonic was very frustrated now. "Okay, I'll try to start again. Amy Rose-." He was cut off again.

"Hiya, Amy! Whatcha doing?" said Charmy happily from above Sonic and Amy's table.

"This is ridiculous. I can't take it anymore. Amy, I'll talk to you tonight." He got up and sped out of there as fast as he could.

"What's eating him?" asked Charmy curiously.

Amy stared at Charmy and gave him a scolding look.

"What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver walked to the starboard side of the ship to find Tikal gazing over the sea. Never before had she ever taken time to look at the beautiful sea from this perspective. Her people lived on Angel Island. They had never before ever traveled because everything they needed to survive was provided by the island itself. As Tikal closed her eyes, she could feel the sea's peacefulness. It was something she wished that her tribe could have felt that fateful night (See Sonic Adventure for reference. I'm not going to go into details.).

"Hello, Tikal," said Silver.

"Hello, Silver. What can I do for you?" she replied.

"I just came to watch the sea with you. Since we got here, I haven't seen you doing much, so I thought I'd come and keep you company," he said.

Tikal smiled. "How sweet of you!" You're right, however. I really don't feel like I have a place here with the rest of my friends. In fact, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Knuckles."

"_I'll thank that Knucklehead later," thought Silver."_

Tikal continued. "Everyone else here knows how to have a good time. I'm not even from this time. I have no idea about how to have the kind of good time that they have.

"I'm also from a different time. I don't quite understand all the things that blue hedgehog and his friends do either, but I try my best and you should, too."

Tikal looked at Silver. "I'm not sure if I can."

"You can. I can see it in your eyes, and to make sure that you do it, I'm going to be at your side. We can both learn together."

"I'd like that," she said.

"Great!" Then as my first act of friendship, how about you being my date for Valentine's Day?"

Tikal looked in Silver's eyes. She could see that he liked her very much and possibly wanted more than friendship. She could see his genuine soul and his loving spirit. As she looked into his eyes, she started to feel ardent about him as well. "I'd like that." She smiled.

Little did they know that Wave was close-by, paying attention to every detail. Wave was green with envy. She knew that she had to act fast or else she might lose Silver for good. So, she made a desperate move. As Silver and Tikal parted ways, Wave followed Silver back to the rooms' corridor, she called out to him. "Silver, I need you for second. Could you come here?"

Silver turned around and thought that it wouldn't hurt to see what she wanted. He thought that she was going to show him some new extreme gear. So, he walked toward Wave and entered her room. Wave closed the door behind her.

"Wave, what is it that yo-". Before he could finish, Wave pressed her beak up against his lips and began to moan passionately. As seconds rolled by, Wave began to slip her tongue into Silver's throat as she led him to the bed she and Tikal shared. She could see Silver still wasn't into it. She began to undress. First she lost her top, and exposed her Size-C breasts. She took Silver's hands and placed them upon them as she began to take off her bottoms. Before long, Wave only had on a black thong that she got at Victoria's Secret. She continued to kiss Silver passionately until she threw him onto the bed. She climbed on Silver and Silver used his telekinesis to rip off Wave's thong. Wave was completely naked and then she whispered in his ear, "It's all yours." Just as Silver was about to "ride a Wave" she blurted out "I love you." Silver jumped up, never actually starting intercourse.

"What's wrong?" asked Wave.

"This is wrong," said Silver. "It's just not right. I don't love you."

"But isn't this what you wanted?" she asked, still naked and moving closer to Silver.

Silver stopped her with his telekinesis. "I thought so, but it isn't. This is just sex. I don't want sex. Whenever it comes down to this, I want to make love, and I can't make love to you if I don't love you. I'm sorry." Silver headed for the door and exited, leaving Wave standing naked and unsatisfied.

As Silver headed out of Wave's room, Tikal saw him exit and head around the corner. Tikal started to wonder why Silver was in her room. As Tikal opened the door, she was shocked to find Wave standing naked in the middle of the room, picking up her clothes.

"Wave!" she said. "What was Silver doing in here and why are you naked?"

Wave smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Silver played you. He likes me, not you. That's why he just finished screwing me. He's like a monster in bed."

Tikal's eyes filled up with water. "I can't believe it. After we just finished talking, he goes and screws my roommate. I liked him" Tikal breaks down crying.

"I'm sorry. Had I known, I would have never screwed him," Wave lied, "but what's done is done. I can't take it back. Wave was getting dressed. After finishing getting dressed, Wave said, "I need a drink. I'll see you later, Tikal. Feel better." So, Wave left Tikal to grieve and cry alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:00 P.M._

The captain came on over the loudspeaker. "_Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our rest stop for the day. It is Oceanana, known mainly for their aquatic attractions. Passengers are free to exit the ship and tour the mainland, but we will set sail again at 8:00. Anyone not on board at that time will be left. That is all._

The Sonic Team exited the ship, eager to explore the Oceanana. Vanilla took Tails, Cream, and Charmy to the aquarium. Vector followed, wanting to stay with Vanilla. The rest of the group split up and did some sightseeing. The Babylon Rogues, Tikal, Chris and Elise went east, and the rest went west. They traveled, taking note that this city had a water-based theme. There were many fountains, and a stream ran down the middle of the road. The power company only used hydroelectricity to power the town. In short, this was the wettest place you ever saw. It was like an onshore Atlantis. As Sonic and his crew walked down Atlantic Avenue, they came upon Aquatic Beach and decided that it was the perfect place to spend their rest stop. Sonic, who of course fears water, decided to just stay and run laps around Oceanana. Rouge, however, had other plans. She dragged Knuckles along with her when she went to Aqueduct Jewelers. When they entered the store, they were greeted by a blue turtle.

"Hi, my name is Attuma Turtleback. May I be of assistance?"

"No, just browsing," said Rouge.

Knuckles saw Rouge eyeing the Rain Stone. It looked like a purple chaos emerald, except it was smaller and had a different design. "Don't even think about it, Rouge," Knuckles said as he saw that look in her eye.

"What?" I'm not going to steal that. I told you that I'm a good girl now, but if I wanted it, I'd have to steal it because I don't have quite enough to get that. Talk about pricy," said Rouge.

Knuckles sighed. "Just don't try to be sneaky. I know you. When I have my back turned, that gem will be gone."

Rouge rolled her eyes and mumbled "idiot" really low.

About fifteen minutes later, they exited the store. "Thanks, but I don't think I can afford anything in here just yet. I'll come back," said Rouge honestly. She really hadn't stolen anything. Surprise, Surprise.

"So what do you want to do now, Rouge," asked Knuckles.

Rouge giggled her seducing giggle. "Well, since we're in Water World, let's get wet."

Knuckles blushed. "Even for a bat, you're batty."

Rouge pointed over to a place named Water World. It was a tourist attraction ride that took you on a roller coaster through artificial wetlands, lakes, and down artificial rivers. "Knuckie, we got some time to burn. Wanna?"

Knuckles smirked and followed Rouge over to the ride as the coaster was just coming to a stop in front of them. They stood at the end of the line for about five minutes. Then, they paid the cover and got into the last two seats.

"How long is this ride?" asked Knuckles.

"An hour," said the operator for the ride.

Knuckles sunk into his seat. "Remind me to thank you later for this, Rouge."

"Oh and you'll need these." The operator handed them lifejackets.

""I want to get off," yelled Knuckles.

"Too late we're off," said Rouge.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" yelled Knuckles as they sped through rough rapids and wet terrain.

An hour later, Knuckles emerged off the ride coughing up quarts of water from his lungs. His fur was drenched and kinky. Rouge came up to where Knuckles was, getting a puddle out of her boots.

"We should have dragged Sonic on this ride," said Rouge as she gave a smirk at Knuckles.

Knuckles laughed. "Yeah! I would have really loved to see his faced as he was pulled underwater turned upside down. If we ever come back here, I'll show Sonic the true meaning of the word 'terror'." There was an awkward silence between the two as they both began to look up at the sun. Knuckles finally spoke up. "So what do you want to do now, Rouge?"

"Well, Knuckie Poo, I have coupons for the Red Lobster. It's a dinner for two. I'm sure that it'll be a lot less pricy than that expensive cruise restaurant."

"Hey, I'm not arguing. You're the boss."

Rouge chuckled. "I'm surprised at you. You actually let me get near you without raising your fists. We've spent half the day together and you haven't lost your temper once. You like me, don't you?"

Knuckles blushed a little and smiled. Then he started to walk off. "One step at a time, Rouge."

Rouge smiled a little and followed behind her companion. "By the way, you're paying."

"What!!!!!" yelled Knuckles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the rest of the rest stop went pretty much like this: Charmy pushed Vector into a tank filled with crabs and snapping turtles. Vanilla, Cream, and Tails really got a kick out of that. When he got out, he grabbed Charmy and held his head underwater until water came out of his stinger. Tikal sulked the whole time, still thinking about what Wave had said to her. Blaze got by herself and practiced on how to ask Shadow out once they returned to the ship. Amy and the others had fun swimming in the sea. Chris and Elise ditched the Babylon Rogues in order to go on a sea-chariot ride pulled by seahorses in this huge moat surrounding Pacific Park. Knuckles and Rouge had a wonderful dinner, except for the part where Knuckles blew a fuse and punched the waiter in the nose for hitting on Rouge. All Knuckles said in defense was, "He had it coming."

Anyways, that was about all that happened except this.

Sonic was exiting Aqueduct Jewelers with a box in his hand. Attuma Turtleback was waving him off after saying "Thank you. Please come again." Sonic sped back to the boat while opening the box to view his purchase. The shine was bright. It could even be seen with the dwindling light from the sun as nighttime approached. Sonic smiled and then closed the box. Soon, everyone was present and accounted for. As the boat horn sounded, the ship began to move and everything was back on course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio entered his room, tired from the long day he had. He approached his bed as he saw that his TV was on. "Funny, I don't remember any TV being on," said Espio with a puzzled expression. He then began to hear footsteps coming from the bathroom, and he quickly realized that he wasn't alone. Espio quickly made himself scarce. He quickly turned invisible and waited patiently with three shuriken ready. Suddenly a cloaked figure emerged from the bathroom and headed for the bed. Then, the figure was pinned to the wall by three shuriken: two in the cape and one on the hood. Espio then reappeared and gazed at the struggling figure. "Alright, intruder, I don't know who you are, but I want to know why you are here," said Espio. He slowly pulled the hood back. Espio was shocked at his discovery. It was a chameleon, a female chameleon, and she was very beautiful, too. She had magenta colored skin, and her horn was shorter than Espio's.

"You're a girl?" asked Espio

"No, I'm a boy. That's why I'm wearing pearls and earrings," said the chameleon. "Let me down from here."

"Not until you tell me what you're doing in here," said Espio contently.

The girl looked down. "I can't. At least not now."

Espio looked at her and saw an ounce of despair in her beautiful blue eyes. "Alright." Espio took the shuriken out of her cloak, and she hopped down to the ground. "But, you've got to go." Espio started walking towards the door. She quickly jumped in front of him.

"No! Please let me sleep here, tonight," she pleaded.

"Why? Don't you have your own room?" asked Espio, puzzled.

"No I don't."

"Then, how did you get on this ship?"

"I sneaked on. Some crewmen found me and tried to capture me, but I escaped and hid out in your room because you were the only one foolish enough to leave your door unlocked." She caught on to what she had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Espio looked over at her and calmly said, "You're forgiven. Espio sighed. "I guess you can use my room for tonight, but I want you to tell me the full story behind this in the morning. Okay?"

She looked over at him and nodded.. "By the way, my name's Scarlett the Chameleon."

"I'm Espio"

"Nice to meet you, Espio, and I'm sorry about entering your room without your permission."

"I already told you that you're forgiven. Now, you must get some rest because you got some explaining to do in the morning. I need me a drink, so I'll be out for a while. See you later, Scarlett."

"Bye Espio."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver was taking a walk on the deck when he noticed Tikal in the exact place that he had met her before and made their date. Tikal was facing the ocean again and never heard Silver walk up behind her.

"Hello, Tikal," said Silver with a big smile on his face.

Tikal recognized the voice and her eyes quickly filled up with tears. Silver noticed this and became concerned.

"What's the matter, Tikal?" he asked.

"You're the matter." I thought you wanted to be with me," said Tikal through her tears

Silver looked confused and said, "I do. What makes you believe otherwise?"

"I saw you leave Wave's room. You probably didn't know that that was my room, too. When I saw you leave the room, I wondered what you were doing in there. Then, I open the door to find Wave naked and sitting on the bed. She told me everything. So, I know you're lying when you say you care about me," said Tikal

"Tikal, I don't know what Wave said to you, but nothing happened. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Yeah? Well, you have evidence stacked up against you. If you didn't do anything, then why was Wave naked?"

"She threw herself at me. She's the one trying to hurt you, not me," said Silver genuinely.

Tikal eyes were still running a river. She really wanted to believe Silver, but she couldn't. There's just no way to explain what she saw. Her mind was telling her to get away from Silver before he hurts her again, but her heart was telling her that Silver is noble and would never lie to her or do anything to hurt her. "I'm sorry, Silver. I'm really confused right now. I need some time." Tikal ran off and left Silver standing there confused and depressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Blaze was working up the courage to go up to Shadow and ask him out. She was pacing the deck and passing by his door, trying to decide when she would be ready. Blaze walked past her door again, and didn't see Shadow walking down the deck towards his room until she turned around and met him almost eye to eye. Blaze blushed and grew a little nervous, but knew that it's now or never.

"Hello, Shadow," said nervously.

"Hi, Blaze. What brings you out tonight?" asked Shadow.

"I'm just getting some air," said Blaze.

"Right in front of my door?" asked a confused Shadow.

"Ummm, right err because this part of the ship has the best… breeze," said Blaze.

Shadow chuckled. "Whatever you say. I just needed to get away from that bee. He's so nerve-wrecking. It's like twenty questions with him. He never shuts up. He's even more annoying than Sonic. I was almost tempted to hit him with a chaos spear."

"Sounds like you have a way with kids," said Blaze trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to baby-sit him," said Shadow. There was then an awkward silence between the two. "Well, I'll see you around, Blaze." Shadow turned to the door and was about to turn the knob until Blaze spoke up.

"Wait, Shadow. Ummm, I have something I want to ask you." Shadow turned around and gave her his full attention. "Well, I was sorta wondering if you would want to… gooutwithmeonValentine'sDay," she said quickly.

Shadow looked at her strangely. "Could I have that last part in English, please," said Shadow.

"Would you like to do something together on Valentine's Day?" she asked.

Is this your way of asking me out on a date?" asked Shadow.

Blaze nodded and looked down. Shadow took her chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. Blaze saw only beauty as she gazed into those mysterious eyes.

"Sure, I ain't got nothing better to do, said Shadow, "but why do you want to go out with me?"

"You strike me as mysterious, and I want to learn more about you," said Blaze, still trapped in Shadow's eyes. She didn't even realize that she was spilling her guts to Shadow.

Shadow smiled at this. "See you then I guess."

"Yeah! Bye," said Blaze softly as she watched Shadow disappear into his room.

"Charmy!!!!!" exclaimed Shadow from the other side of the door.

Blaze laughed at this and sighed. She couldn't wait to tell Silver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio returned to his room to find Scarlett fast asleep. His breath stunk of Tequilas. She seemed very comfortable. This brought a smile to Espio's face. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulder to be courteous. Plus it was cold in their room. He then ran his hand through her hair while gazing upon her beauty. "Why are all the pretty ones so bad?" Espio asked himself. Unfortunately he didn't have an answer. Espio then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and took a shower while humming the Chaotix theme song as he showered. When he got out, he took some vaseline and rubbed it on his horn. Espio then carefully went back into the room and went to his dresser to find out that his burgundy robe was missing. He searched the whole room until he finally gave up the search. "I'll find it (yawn) tomorrow," said Espio sleepily. In truth, he had one too many tequilas and was a little drunk. He passed out on the floor and took Scarlett's cloak and covered himself up with it. Within minutes, he was out like a light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_11:30….._

_Knuckles and Rouge's Room_

"Rouge, move over. You're taking up all the room in here, said Knuckles as he and Rouge were laying in the bed together.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Knuckles blushed, but luckily the lights were out. "No, you're just all over me, and your wings keep slapping me in the face."

"I thought you liked it when I got close to you," said Rouge. She moved closer and Knuckles fell over the edge of the bed. Rouge turned on the lamp on the table beside the bed. "My, my. How clumsy can you get? This is a king-sized bed and you fell out."

"You pushed me out."

Now now, Knuckie. Don't get your dreadlocks bent out of shape. Just get back up here."

"I like it better down here."

"Fine! Be that way, but I bet you come crawling back into bed with me. Sooner or later, you're going to get cold, and the only way for you to get warm is to get close to me," said Rouge.

"I can take the cold. I'm tougher than steel."

"And about as dense as it, too," said Rouge. See you in the morning, Knuckie Poo.

Knuckles tosses and turns on the floor for about an hour. His teeth start to chatter due to the air conditioning in the room. It is very cold, and he doesn't know where the switch is. He doesn't like to admit that someone is right, especially Rouge, but he knows when he must give in. Knuckles gets up off the floor and gently eases into the bed with Rouge. It is very warm under the covers. Rouge's body heat made it feel like an electric blanket under there. Within minutes, Knuckles is warm and snug. He closes his eyes, and then notices that something is pressed against his chest. It was Rouge's body. She might have been as in shape as Knuckles was, but her body was very soft. Knuckles said nothing. He just continued to drift off to sleep. Rouge then whispered, "I told you, Knuckie." Knuckles didn't respond. He was already asleep.

_Silver and Blaze's Room…….._

Blaze walks in the room and touch Silver to wake him. "You'll never guess what happened," said Blaze excitedly.

Silver yawned and said, "What?"

"Shadow agreed to go on a date with me."

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"I know. Things are working out good for us both. I have Shadow and you have Tikal."

Silver was now silent and awake. He started to look down at the floor. Blaze noticed this and wondered what had happened to her friend.

"Did something happen between you and Tikal?" asked Blaze.

Silver hesitated. "Yes. Something did happen. Wave committed fowl play. Pardon the pun. She tricked me into coming into her room. She tried to seduce me, but she failed. I exited the room, but Tikal saw me and decided to see what had happened. Wave told her a bunch of ridiculous lies about how we slept together. Tikal now believes that I deceived her, and now she doesn't want anything to do with me." Silver's voice was breaking. "Now I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well, Silver, you have two choices." One, you can either move on and accept that Tikal believes you cheated on her. I'm sure that Wave would love to have you."

I'm not attracted to Wave. I've fallen in love with Tikal."

"Which brings me to choice number two: you can stop sulking and think of a way to win her back."

Silver looked up at Blaze. "You're right. Who said that love would be easy? I can't quit now."

Blaze smiled. "That's the spirit. I'll even help you out."

Silver smiled. "Thanks, Blaze. I'm sure glad to have a friend like you."

"I love it when you tell it like it is, boy," boasted Blaze.

They both laughed and Blaze got ready for bed and joined Silver for a good night's sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OK, I know I misspelled foul on purpose. So, don't send me a review telling me that. Anyways, that is Chapter 5. There is much more to come. The next chapter is going to be Day 2. I'll be sure to update soon. I want to say thank you for all my reviews everybody and keep them coming in. KnucklesXRouge forever. Silver really has his work cut out for him. Will Sonic and Amy hook up? How about my OC, Scarlett. What will happen between her and Espio? Whenever I find out, I'll be sure to let you know. Peace!_


	6. Day 2

_Day 2 is coming up. I would like to thank all my fans for reading my story. Keep up the reviews. And now the conclusion of what happens with Sonic and his crew. The next chapter will be a memorable one. Just to let you know in advance. I don't think nothing much happens today, but what do I know. Especially since I haven't wrote today yet. Guess I better get started. Oh yeah and keep the reviews coming in. The more reviews, the better the inspiration and the better the inspiration, the better the story._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mighty gets back from Westopolis early the next morning. He finds the Chaotix Dectective Agency is vacant and starts to wonder where everybody is at. He checks in the bedrooms, then under the dresser. He looks at the closet and smirks. "Okay, Charmy, the jig is up. Come on out." He approaches the closet and opens it. A pile of junk falls out and Mighty is swallowed by the junk in the closet. Mighty crawls out from under the pile of junk and groans. "Damn! That hurt." Mighty looks over at the refrigerator and sees a sticky pad on the door. Mighty rushes over to fridge and pulls the note off. He reads:

_Dear Mighty,_

_The other Chaotix and I are on vacation. See ya in a week or so._

_Yours truly,_

_Vector_

_P.S. We ran out of room to store our stuff, so we put it in the closet. It might be best if you don't open the door._

Mighty let out another groan. He now had to clean all this mess up by himself. When he was finished, it was 7:42 A.M.

"Those slimeballs!!!" Mighty balled up the paper and put in the trash. "How could they leave without me?" Mighty growled. "I'm a member of the Chaotix, too. I deserve a vacation, too. I guess that I'll crash their little party. Get ready, Vector, because I'm coming." He quickly leapt out of the chair he was sitting in and ran to pack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back on the ship….._

Amy woke up and noticed that she was in the bed alone. She sighed. It was an ardent sigh, though. She still couldn't believe that Sonic almost confessed his love for her. She was sure that today, she would finally have her dream come true and would officially be Sonic's girlfriend. She now knows that Sonic feels the same way about her as she does about him. Last night when Amy came to their room, Amy found Sonic asleep in the bed. So, she silently prepared herself. After she came from the bathroom and put on her pajamas, she gently ran her hand through his quills. Sonic started to purr in his sleep. She then got into the bed and snuggled up in Sonic's chest. Sonic then wrapped his arms around Amy and drew her closer to him. Amy, still awake, smiled and drifted off to sleep in her Sonic's arms.

Amy started to hear the shower running and knew that Sonic was taking a shower. She patiently waited for Sonic to finish and come out of the bathroom. Sonic came out of the bathroom and noticed that Amy was still in the bed, staring at him with a smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

Amy giggled. "Nothing, I suppose. What are you about to do?" she asked.

"I'm about to go wake up by running around this ship a few times. After that, I'm going to go get some breakfast. Are you coming?"

Amy gently said "Yes" although she wanted to say, "Are you kidding me? I'd love to you beautiful, blue god."

"Great! Meet me in the restaurant when you get out of the bed." Sonic winked and took off to run laps around the ship.

Amy sighed again and got out of bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Elise's room

Chris woke up and put on a baseball jersey and black jeans. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Mostly everyone on the ship had been spending their time with everyone else, but Chris had not been seen with Sonic since the cruise began. Chris and Elise had been spending all their time together, and had grown quite close to Elise since they had met. Chris sat down thinking about their chariot ride yesterday

Flashback…

Chris escorted Elise to her set in Oceanana and sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Chris." Elise was very pleased with his manners.

Chris smiled as the driver took off. The seahorses moved very gracefully around the park. Elise was awestruck at the sights they had seen. There were fountains and beautiful small waterfalls all around. All the water was at peace. There were trees dripping wet with dew even at 7:00 in the evening. Birds were chirping. People were walking their dogs and watering flowers. Soft music could be heard from speakers built into the front of the chariot behind the driver.

"It's so beautiful!" said Elise. "I've never before seen such beauty.

Chris smiled. "Have you ever looked in the mirror?" said Chris.

Elise chuckled. "Thank you. I was never allowed to leave Soleanna because Lord Regis and the High Council were afraid of me being hurt and releasing the Flames of Disaster. As a result, I was never allowed to leave and see the world."

"That must have been awful for you," said Chris.

"It was, but now that that business has been resolved, I'm free to see the world. That's why I was glad I was invited to come on this cruise. That, and the fact that I got to meet you."

Chris blushed. "I'm glad that I got to meet you, too." Elise and Chris were then stuck gazing into each other's eyes. They felt love for each other. They knew that they would go through all means to be together and never wished to be apart. It was an incredible bond. Two kids who were always alone have now found a companion in each other. Elise closed her eyes and Chris did the same. They kissed. It was a memorable kiss. Short, but memorable. Chris and Elise broke the kiss and opened their eyes. They both smiled and blushed as they knew that now they had found something that they had almost forgot existed. They had found love.

End of flashback…

Chris was brought out of his flashback by a pair of hands grasping him by his waist from behind. Chris smiled, for he knew that it was his lover and friend.

"Good morning, Elise" said Chris.

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" 

"As long as I wake up and see that you are still by my side, I will always sleep well," said Chris.

Elise laughed. "I love it when you give me those corny lines."

Chris turned around and put her hands around Elise's waist and came in for a kiss. "And I love it when you let me do that.

Elise smiled as she and Chris started preparing for today.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio' room

Scarlett awoke to find that she had the room to herself. She got up and headed for the door. She was startled by a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Leaving so soon?" said the voice. As you might have guessed, the voice belonged to Espio. He appeared in front of the door and blocked it. "Is that my robe you're wearing," said Espio eyeing his burgundy robe.

"Yeah! I kind of borrowed it," she said.

"Borrowing usually requires asking permission," said Espio.

"I'm sorry, okay. That cloak was a little uncomfortable." She began to take the robe off. Soon, Scarlett was in her bra and panties. Espio blushed.

"Uhh, don't you have any clothes to wear?" he asked.

Scarlett laughed nervously. "Yeah, but unfortunately a seamen took them."

Espio sighed. "Okay, you can keep the robe until I can get your things back."

"Thanks!" Scarlett got the robe up off the floor and put it back on.

"Well, let's hear it," demanded Espio.

"Hear what?" asked Scarlett.

"Your explanation of why you stowed away on this ship"

Scarlett grew uneasy. She was not ready to spill her guts to Espio just yet. "Uhhh… hey, why don't you go and get some breakfast and I'll tell you when you get back. I got to rinse out a few things, if you know what I mean. She winked at Espio.

"Okay, fine, but as soon as I get back, I want to know the truth, or I'll throw you out. Got it?"

"Yes, whatever you say. Bye!" She gave another wink and shut the door behind Espio as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Knuckles…

Knuckles closed his door behind him as he left his room. He was completely rested and ready for today. This vacation was really doing wonders for his blood pressure. Usually, Knuckles was high-strung and stubborn, but now, he was without a care in the world. As he passed by Tikal's room, he heard sounds coming from the other side as if someone was crying. Knuckles knocked a loud knock because of his extreme power.

"Go away," yelled the voice.

Knuckles recognized the voice immediately.

"Tikal, it's Knuckles. Please open the door and tell me what's wrong."

There was an awkward silence until Knuckles heard someone fiddling with the door. Then, the door swung open. The sight before Knuckles was one that he had never seen before. Tikal's face was drenched as tears rolled down her face. Knuckles could only stare as he wondered what kind of soul could upset such a sweet creature.

"Tikal, what's the matter. Tikal looked up to see that Knuckles' eyes were filled with concern as a big brother shows to his little sister.

"Come in Knuckles." Tikal motioned him to come in through her tears and he did so. Tikal went over to the table next to the bed and got another tissue. She wiped her eyes and placed the tissue into the wastebasket, which was full of tissues at the moment.

"Oh, Knuckles. I'm so confused."

"What about?" he asked.

"Silver. I'm not sure what to think about him. For a moment, I seemed to like him, but now it seems as if he was all a phase. Yet, I still seem to somewhat attracted to him." Knuckles placed his hand on her shoulder, still not understanding the situation.

"If you're still attracted to him, why are you crying?" he asked.

Tikal sniffled. "Well, it seems that as soon as I started to like him, I found him with Wave. I won't go into details, but Silver denied having anything to do with her, yet I saw him leave this room, and came in with Wave standing there exposed."

Knuckles' eyes grew wide. "Oh! Well, I don't know much about Silver, but I do know about Wave. She and those birds are quite tricky, and you can't believe everything you see or hear when they're involved. I know that we're supposed to be cool now and everything, but I still don't trust them. As for Silver, my advice would be to follow your instincts. They've helped me this far, and I've turned out fine."

"If you always follow your instincts, then why are you trying to neglect Rouge?" asked Tikal.

Knuckles grew nervous. "Well, uhhh….. I am following my instincts. They tell me that she is my rival, and nothing more."

"You're lying."

Knuckles blushed. "I am not."

"Yes! You are. You're blushing."

"Well, maybe that is a lie. I just don't see how a jewel thief and the guardian of a jewel can be in a relationship," said Knuckles.

"But you could see someone from the past with someone from the future, huh?"

"Hey, personally, I think you two would make a great couple. Silver is not that bad a guy."

"Rouge is not that bad a girl, and she really likes you. Why don't you give her a shot?"

Knuckles sighed. "Only if you promise to give Silver a shot. My instincts tell me that you two will make it"

Tikal's tears had dried up. She even managed a small smile. "Okay. You got a deal."

Knuckles smiled. "Good. I'll check up on you later. In the meantime, let's get you some breakfast"

Knuckles headed towards the door when Tikal called out to him. "Wait!" Knuckles turned around. Tikal walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," said Knuckles as he put his right arm around Tikal. After that, she gave him a smile and they left the room together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic finished his hundredth lap around the ship, and headed for the restaurant for what he hoped was a romantic breakfast with Amy. Sonic entered to find Blaze, Silver, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Tikal, Tails, Chris, and Elise sitting with Amy. Sonic searched the other dining area only to find Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Vanilla, Cream, Storm, Jet, and Wave. Sonic cursed under his breath. "Damn it! Guess I got to wait a little while longer to be with Amy alone. He opened the box containing the item he bought and smiled once again. He then closed it and joined Amy downstairs. Amy smiled as he took a seat right next to her.

"What took you so long?" asked Amy.

"I had to run a few extra laps to be fully awakened," said Sonic.

"Well, I took the liberty of ordering your breakfast for you," said Amy. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Thanks, Ames."

Amy had ordered Sonic some toast and grits, orange juice, and bacon. It was no chili dog, but whoever heard of chili dogs for breakfast anyway. Sonic finished his breakfast and went to chill by the pool, but never got in. Everyone knows that Sonic detests getting his fur wet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio returned to his room to find it completely vacated. He sat down Scarlett's suitcase that he got from the lower deck after he had his breakfast. Espio had been so swift that the crewman didn't even notice a floating suitcase behind his back or things jingling inside.

He sat some food down on the table by the bed, and walked over to the bed. He was suddenly caught by surprise when he was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see Scarlett looking down at him with a smirk on her face.

"Pinned you," she said before laughing.

Scarlett's soft body pressed against his caused Espio to have a delayed reaction. "What the hell was that for?" he finally asked.

"Do I really need a good excuse to have some fun with you?" she said.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Well, duh! I'm a chameleon. Just like you can disappear, I have my own camouflage method." Scarlett stood at the wall, but instead of disappearing, she merely blended in so that it seemed as if no one was standing there. Espio kept staring at the wall where Scarlett had disappeared to until someone grabbed him around his waist. "I can disappear whenever I'm near a wall, however, when I'm in the middle of nowhere. I'm completely visible unless I lay on the ground." Scarlett dived over the bed and hit the floor. Espio quickly looked over to see that no one was there. Then, out of nowhere, a hand came out of the carpet and pulled Espio to the floor. "Got you, again," said Scarlett becoming visible again as she got up from the floor. She laughed hard as Espio got up from the floor.

Scarlett blinked and when her eyes opened, Espio was gone. She started treading backwards as she knew that Espio was still in the room. She turned around and started trying to get a glimpse of Espio. She came up with nothing. Scarlett still scoped out the room. Suddenly, Scarlett was being forced against the wall. Espio became visible again and was holding Scarlett by her arms. "Who's got who, now," he grinned.

Scarlett looked at Espio with a seducing smile. "Looks like you got me," she replied. Espio and Scarlett were caught in the moment. They just stared at each other. Espio hadn't realized that he was still holding Scarlett against the wall. "Uhhh, you can let go, now," she said.

"Oh!" That's all Espio could say. With a stupid look on his face, he let her go. "Well, that was awkward. Hey, I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks," she said as she went over to the white box and opened it. "I love scrambled eggs. How did you know?"

"Just lucky I guess," said Espio. He watched as she quickly devoured the eggs. Espio laughed at her when she had gotten egg on her face. She started to walk around with egg on her jaw.

"Those eggs must've been full of flavor because I can still smell them. What's so funny?" asked Scarlett.

Espio took his index finger and stroked her cheek, getting the egg off her jaw. It was more like he was caressing her cheek than stroking it. He then held his finger up and showed her the egg on his finger. Scarlett slightly blushed.

"Guess the yolk's on me," said Scarlett. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Scarlett pressed up against the wall and disappeared. Espio looked over at her and then went to answer the door. There was a big, grey cat standing in the door with a sailor outfit on. He spoke.

"My name's Tom, the Sailor, and I serve on this ship." Espio saw that Tom was looking more at the room than he was at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Espio asked.

The cat looked at him. "Yes! It would be very helpful if you would let me know if you spot a female, magenta chameleon walking around here. She is a stowaway that has managed to slip by us. She needs to be brought to justice." The cat flexed. He looked a lot like Storm the Albatross as a cat.

Espio looked the cat directly in the eyes and said, "I'll let you know if I see anything." He closed the door and turned around. Scarlett was coming out of the wall. She had a sign of gratitude on her face.

"Thanks for covering for me," she said.

"No problem," said Espio.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Byron the Bloodhound. He could sniff my scent out easily.

"Why are they even after you?" asked Espio

"I'm a stowaway. Duh!"

"Why didn't you pay?"

"Do you know how expensive it is to get on this cruise liner?" Scarlett thought about what she had just said. "That's right, you do. Well, that's why."

"Then why did you sneak on?"

"I deserve a vacation."

Espio stared in disbelief. "You mean the reason you needed me to cover for you is because you're too cheap to pay for a ticket?"

Scarlett slightly chuckled. "Seems that way, and now I need another favor. I need to stay here for a little while longer. Just until this ship reaches its destination. I have some more business on the island of Dratin"

"That's the rest of our trip!" exclaimed Espio.

Scarlett stared at Espio with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaaaase." She said.

Espio growled. Fine, fine. I'll cover for you, but you ain't kicking me out of my own bed."

Scarlett smirked. "I don't mind sharing."

Espio blushed and then his eyes grew large like they do when you get a big surprised. "You mean **I** don't mind sharing."

"You don't? Thank you very much, Espy."

Espio put his hand to his face and sighed, "This is going to be a long vacation."

"Yeah, but you get to spend it with me," said Scarlett.

"Lucky me," said Espio sarcastically.

_5:30 P.M…._

_Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our rest stop for today. This is Neonopolis, a city that relies on tourism for income. Like Nights Babylon, it is always dark here. I'll let you, the passengers, explore what all this city holds. We will depart at 7:30 P.M. Be there or be square. That is all._

The Sonic gang exited the ship to find that it was indeed night. Neon signs lit up the sky. You couldn't see a house nowhere around. There were just businesses everywhere. Nightclubs, strip clubs, casinos, bars, hotels, etc. These places all had neon signs, and it was about as bright as day here. Vanilla was stuck babysitting again because there wasn't a single place around that allowed children without an accompanied adult. All the girls' eyes began to sparkle as they took in the environment. "Wow! Pretty!" they all said in unison. The group stayed together as they walked down Electron Avenue. Soon, the Babylon Rogues broke away from the group and went off on their own, using their extreme gear to move. Vanilla took the children to see a light show. Elise and Chris went to Royal Gardens Cinema to see a romance movie. The Chaotix went to a film festival that was in town today. That left the main group as Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, and Amy. They had nothing to do.

"You'd think a city this flashy would have something to keep you busy forever," said Blaze.

"We'll think of something. Does anyone want to do anything?" asked Amy.

"We'll think of something. There are four guys and four girls. There's bound to be some activity that we can do together," said Rouge. All the guys did an animated sweat drop and blushed.

Blaze gasped. "You guys are so nasty," she said.

"What? We didn't say anything," said Knuckles.

"I could see it in the expressions on your faces. We're not that easy," said Blaze. All the girls pouted and turned their nose up. Then, Rouge smirked and whispered something into a huddle that the girls had gotten into. They all began to smirk. The guys did another animated sweat drop.

"Alright guys, we can forgive you." The guys sighed, but noticed that Amy still had a smirk on her face. "However, for us to completely forgive you, you must go with us to do some-" All the girls yelled out. "Shopping!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the mall…._

Amy, Rouge, and Blaze dragged their **guy **around to different parts of the Starlight Mall. Blaze dragged Shadow into a JC Penny's. Rouge dragged Knuckles into a shoe store. Sonic got dragged into a perfume shop by Amy. Silver was left standing in the middle of the mall with Tikal, since they were the only couple left and Tikal didn't know too much about malls. They kept staring at each other, and then quickly looking away. Silver was the first to break the silence.

"Look, Tikal, ummmm, I know that you're still sore from the whole 'Wave incident' but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry that I hurt you, and that's coming from the heart. All I want to know is if we can still be friends?" he asked.

Tikal was unaffected by these words because she had already made up her mind about Silver. "Silver, I don't think that's going to happen.

"Okay," said Silver, heartbroken. There was a tear in the corner of his eye, but he did not let Tikal see. He turned towards the exit and started to walk when he heard Tikal call out.

"Silver!" He used his telekinesis to wipe his tears and then turned to face Tikal. Her eyes were watering and there was a smile on her face.

"We can't be friends," she started, "because I want to be so much more than just your friend."

"What?" said Silver with a smile on his face. He rushed over, and he and Tikal were swept up in a hug by each other. Silver felt reborn. Tikal was happy, too. She had finally found happiness after so long. Not peace, but happiness.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what made you change your mind about me?" asked Silver.

"Well, I really never lost faith in you. From the second our eyes met, I knew you would never lie to me. What had happened with Wave had just confused me, but Knuckles helped me to see the light. Silver, I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," said Silver. They hugged again. Then, it happened. Tikal brought herself in and kissed Silver on his lips. It was a long, wet kiss, too. That kiss was rated PG-13.

"Oh, get a room!" yelled a red hedgehog as he passed by. Silver and Tikal broke their kiss and smiled as they looked at each other.

"Well, let's get out of here. C'mon, I'll buy you a snow cone," said Silver.

"What's a snow cone?" asked Tikal.

Silver laughed. "Right this way," He led.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Shadow and Blaze……_

"Blaze, where are we going?" asked Shadow.

"I want to look extra special for you tomorrow night, so I've come to get some earrings, an outfit, purse, and shoes to match," said Blaze.

Shadow shrugged as Blaze took him by the hand like a little child. "Blaze, I don't care about what you are wearing. I care about what's on the inside."

"Awww, you're just saying that because you don't want to wait as I try on everything."

"Is it working?"

"A little. I guess I can go without the purse. Now come on. All you have to do is tell me what you like the best" Blaze motioned for Shadow to sit down while she took a few dresses into the fitting room.

"This is going to be a long day," said Shadow

After an hour of sulking, Shadow was glad to see Blaze at the checkout. She had three bags.

"All for you, Shadow," she said.

Shadow smiled at her, but he was smiling because his nightmare was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Sonic and Amy………._

Amy took another bottle of perfume and sprayed a sample on her chest. "Smell this one, Sonic," she said. Sonic was sniffling from all the aroma therapy he was getting.

"Could you just pick one, Ames? The room is starting to spin, and all the fragrances are starting to smell the same," said Sonic.

Amy giggled. "I guess that I've had enough for one day. Give me the White Rose and a Blue Waterfall"

"That'll be 50 rings," said the cashier, an orange bat.

"Sonikku, can you get this for me?" asked Amy.

Sonic was still dazed from sniffing all the perfumes. He shakily raised his hand that held a green discover card. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-charge it."

Amy grabbed the card and the orange bat swiped it. "Thank you! Come again."

The bat handed Amy her bag, and she left with Sonic leaning on her for support. She looked at Sonic all over Amy and shook her head. "Poor hedgehog. It looks like he's going to have his hands full for a while with that one."

"Well, Sonic, I've had my fun today. Let's do this again, soon."

Sonic groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knuckles and Rouge……_

Knuckles was quietly tapping his foot as Rouge was going through her hundredth pair of shoes.

"How do these look?" she asked.

A vein started to throb in Knuckles' head. "They look just peachy. Now can we go?"

"Hmmmm. I don't think taupe is my color. Let me try these on."

"Why can't you decide on one pair and let's get out of here," said Knuckles.

"You can't rush these things. The pair of shoes you wear must match your clothes, earrings, purse, eyes, and nail polish."

Rouge tried on a pair of periwinkle heels. "I like this color, don't you?"

"You know what I like? These." Knuckles held in his hand a pair of red pumps. He smirked.

"I think those shoes make me look like a stripper," replied Rouge.

"Exactly." Knuckles winked.

Rouge gave a small smile. "Thanks, but I think that I've made my decision."

"Finally," he said.

"I'm going to get these diamond slippers," she said.

She took the shoes and gave them to one of the assistants, a female bandicoot. Her nametag read Coco. Coco went up to the counter and scanned the shoes. "Your total comes to 500 rings," she said.

"Knuckie, I've got to run to the ladies' room. Would you mind paying? Thanks!" said Rouge as she sped off leaving Knuckles standing at the register.

"Rouge, get back here," yelled Knuckles. Rouge was almost out of earshot. Knuckles turned around and chuckled nervously.

"Would that be cash or charge?" asked Coco.

A few minutes later, Rouge emerged from the bathroom and spotted Knuckles standing outside with a bag in his hand.

"Thank you, handsome," said Rouge when she approached Knuckles. She hugged him. When she finished, Knuckles held out his hand.

"Don't you want these?" he asked.

"You hang onto them for a while," she said.

Knuckles mumbled something so low that even he didn't hear what he said.

As they headed to look for the others, Rouge looked over at Knuckles, who was swaying the bag back and forth. She let out a small sigh. Knuckles looked over at her and caught her sigh.

"Rouge, is there a problem?" he asked.

Rouge shook her head. "There isn't a problem. I'm just a little confused."

"About what?"

"Well….. about us. I mean, are we a couple or aren't we?" Rouge asked.

This came as a surprise to Knuckles. He knew that he and the bat girl had gotten a little close over the years, but who would have thought that they were this close. Knuckles did indeed care for her, and after the talk with Tikal earlier this morning, Knuckles knew indeed that he had feelings for her. "I don't know, Rouge. Do you want us to be a couple?"

"I know this is an awkward moment for me to say this, but Knuckles the Echidna, I love you. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same. So, I will ask you now." Rouge took a deep breath. "Do-"

Knuckles pressed his lips against Rouge's. He enjoyed every moment.

"That beats guarding the master emerald any day," said Knuckles.

Rouge noticed that she was out of character when she said that and quickly reverted back to herself. "Not bad, Knuckie. Stick with me, and I'll show you how to do it better." She smiled.

Knuckles pulled a box from behind his back. "Close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you." Rouge did so. Knuckles crept behind Rouge and slipped a necklace around her neck that contained the Rain Stone. Rouge opened her eyes and was amazed at what she had found around her neck.

"Knuckles, I don't know what to say."

"Your smile says it all," said Knuckles.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"I got it before we went back to the boat, yesterday. I knew you'd love it."

Rouge gave him a peck on the cheek. "And I love you, too."

They continued walking until they met with the others, who had gathered at a fountain in the mall.

"Knuckles, because of your screwing around, we've missed the ship," said Sonic.

"Don't blame me. It was Rouge who took all day trying to decide on a decent pair of shoe."

"How are we going to get back now?" asked Blaze.

Shadow cleared his throat and held up a green chaos emerald. "Luckily, I keep one on me in case of emergencies." Everyone crowded around Shadow. "Chaos Control!!!" The gang disappeared in a green light that left the shoppers stunned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Sonic and Amy's room……_

Sonic was sitting on the bed watching a music video on BET. Amy was taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Sonic took his box from behind his back and looked inside once again. _"Tonight,"_ he thought. Amy came out in what appeared to be a Japanese robe and Sonic placed the box back behind his back. She took a seat on the bed next to Sonic and stretched out. Sonic turned off the TV.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" asked Amy.

"I've been meaning to do this since yesterday. Now, I'm not so sure how to do it. Maybe, you'll understand when I give you this." Amy looked at him confused. Sonic pulled a black box from behind his back and placed it in Amy's hands. Amy glared at the box, wondering what it could be. She opened the box and there sat a pink ruby pendant in a diamond covered necklace. Amy's eyes sparkled from the sight before her. On the back of the pendant, there was an engravement. It read 'All My Love." Amy was practically in tears.

"Oh, Sonic! I love it. It's beautiful." Amy placed it around her neck.

Sonic took Amy's hand. "Amy Rose," he began. He looked over to the door to make sure it was locked. After examining the door, he continued. "I love you, and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Of course I will. I've dreamed about this moment for a long time. I've always considered you my boyfriend, only now it's true." Amy hugged Sonic tightly. Sonic knew that Amy had a mean hug, but this one was ten times worse. It felt as if Amy was snapping him in two. He did not complain, though. For he knew that he loved Amy and vowed to protect her with his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's all folks. I hope you liked it. I already got an idea for a sequel. Don't think this one is over. I got a few more chapters in me. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Keep them coming. I love reviews. You're gonna love the next chapter. I'ma try to make it all mushy and stuff. Give me some time. It's coming._


	7. Day 3: The Climax

_I'm going to try to make this the climax to this story. Alright, that's all I got to say. By the way, I know that Valentines' Day is on the other side of the year, but I just think it ties in with my fanfic. So, don't be mad. Get glad. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The middle of the night……_

Mighty knew that he couldn't miss out on probably the only vacation that the Chaotix would probably have for a long time. He was still pretty pissed off at the other Chaotix for sending him on a mission while they sat on their tails and stingers. As Mighty laid back in the boat that he had rented, he started to doze off. He started to dream of eating mangos and drinking coconut milk while lying in a beach chair on some tropical island. Espio and Vector were fanning him with big palm leaves, and Charmy was bringing him coconut after coconut. Mighty smiled as he fell asleep. Unfortunately, the winds started to the move Mighty's boat around. Mighty slept through the whole thing. He awoke early the next morning and discovered that his boat was wrecked. He was laying face-down in the sand on a beach.

"Did I… make it?" asked a confused Mighty. Mighty looked back at the ruins of his boat and noticed that his belongings were nowhere to be found. He turned to see that a sign was to his east. He rushed over to the sign. It read:

**Welcome to Emerald Coast!**

Mighty's jaw dropped as he read the sign. All night, his boat had been getting blown backwards. Mighty kicked at the sand and pouted. Now, he had to start all over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The ship……_

Everyone had a peaceful night and awoke early that morning. They had had breakfast, and Espio brought some back to his room again for Scarlett. She thanked him, and gave him a hug.

At this moment, it is about eleven o'clock. Most of the males were getting a workout in the small workout area aboard the ship. Sonic and Shadow were racing on the treadmills, each getting about 475 miles covered. Knuckles and Vector were bench-pressing. Knuckles did about 400 lbs and Vector did about 390 lbs. Tails was working with a sway bag. Espio was jumping rope, and Charmy was doing stretches. Silver was working with a heavy bag, trying his all- new psychic punch. He could not use full force because he might have accidentally broken the bag, and he didn't feel like explaining this to the attendants. Suddenly, Jet and Storm entered the room. They looked around the room and spotted Silver working on the heavy bag. Storm cracked up laughing at the sight before him. Jet used his hand and signaled for Storm to take action. As Silver was working with his psychic punch, Storm came through running at full speed and punched the heavy bag. The blow was so hard that the chain broke off and the heavy bag was sent flying across the room at a vigorous speed. The bag burst open, and its contents spilled on the floor. Silver turned to look at Storm as Jet walked up and stood next to Storm. This caught the others' attention.

"Did you want a turn or something, big guy?" asked Silver.

"We don't like the way you played with Wave's heart," said Jet.

Silver scoffed. "No one played with her heart. I told her that I didn't love her. She came onto me and tried to come between me and Tikal. Is there anything else you want?"

"Yeah! There is," replied Jet. "We want your head!!!" Jet caught Silver off guard and punched Silver in the jaw. Silver went back a few steps. Silver hesitated. He felt the place where Jet had struck him. It lightly stung. Silver started to glow. He used his telekinesis to slam Jet into a wall. As Silver looked on at Jet, Storm came up behind and grabbed Silver by his hands.

"I got em' boss," said Storm. Silver wriggled, trying to get free, but Storm was more powerful than he was. He was trapped. Jet got up and wiped himself off. He screamed as he charged at Silver. Jet started pounding away at Silver. Silver now had a busted lip and his jaw was starting to swell.

"No fair," yelled Knuckles from the sides as the rest of the guys watched the fight. Knuckles was about to rush in and help out Silver until Vector placed his hand in front of Knuckles.

"Let me handle this," he said. Vector charged at Storm. He blindsided Storm with a right hook. Storm was forced to let go of Silver. Storm was pushed a few feet back. Vector dove at him, and the two gargantuans got involved in a fist fight while Silver started to recover from Jet's fists of fury. Jet looked on nervously at Silver. Since he no longer had Storm to hold Silver's hands, Silver was free to use his psychokinesis on him. Silver smirked.

"Alright, you son of a bitch, let's rumble." Silver picked up a dumbbell and tossed it at Jet. Jet barely managed to get out of the way.

"You weak pussy. You got to use powers to defeat me? I guess I'm just too much for you," mocked Jet.

Silver's anger was rising. He had lifted a barbell and was about to throw it at Jet, but he lowered it. His hands had a telekinetic aura around them. "I'm going to enjoy this." Silver walked over to Jet.

Storm and Vector were locked hand in hand, trying to outmuscle each other. "Give up, Scale Belly. I'm way stronger than you," growled Storm.

Vector grunted. "I don't think so…. Big Bird." Vector got under Storm and picked him up. He tossed Storm, and he landed on some weights.

Meanwhile, Silver and Jet were locked in combat. Silver was hitting Jet with rapid punches. Jet's face was now beat up. His beak was slightly bent, and blood gushed from his mouth. Silver had a cut across his chest from when Jet pulled his fans out. Jet was barely able to stand up. They both were breathing hard. Silver's next punch hit Jet in his eye, and he was sent hurdling back about ten feet. Silver was holding the place where Jet's fans had cut him and was breathing hard, while Jet was holding his arm and breathing hard.

Vector's next punch gave Storm air-time. Storm's feet came off the ground, and the force from Vector's punch sent him flying about twenty feet back. Storm landed face-up on the floor about a foot away from Jet.

"Storm, let's go." Jet stared at Silver. "We'll finish this some other time." And with that, Jet dashed out the door.

"Count on it," said Silver, eyeing the door that Jet had exited through.

Storm grunted as he got up from the ground. "This isn't over, croc." Storm dashed after Jet.

"Wow! Vector, you kick ass," said Charmy from the sideline.

Vector, however, did not respond. He was too busy thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight, all the males had left the workout area. Knuckles had found Rouge, and they both went to get a drink at the bar. Sonic and Amy started chatting with Chris and Elise in a lounge. Tails and Cream ordered an ice-cream sundae and shared it. Silver went to the doctor on the boat, and got that gash on his chest examined. Tikal went with him. Luckily for him, he had gotten himself to the doctor's before the cut had become infected. Tikal was relieved by this news. Silver had received some painkillers and got bandaged up. After they were finished and discharged, they had went back to Silver's room and just hung out. Silver was still teaching Tikal about the world of today. Tikal was slowly learning.

Blaze and Shadow were sitting in the sun by the pool. Blaze was in a two-piece bathing suit, and Shadow had on the standard nothing. Blaze started applying sunscreen to her legs and arms.

"Oh, Shadow!" Shadow looked over at her. "Would you mind doing my back and shoulders?" Shadow rose up in the comfortable beach chair. Blaze handed him the sunscreen and turned her back to Shadow. Shadow was very gentle with Blaze. She enjoyed every moment of it. Shadow's strong, masculine hands made it more of a massage. Blaze did not want Shadow to stop. She had even let out a few slight moans that were almost inaudible. Shadow had finished, but Blaze had not moved. She was feeling so good that she hadn't noticed.

"Harder!" said Blaze.

Shadow looked confusedly at Blaze. "Huh?"

"Uhh….errr…. thank you, Shadow," said Blaze slightly turning red.

"Your welcome," said Shadow humbly.

Shadow had lain back in the beach chair once more. He did not need sunscreen because he was already black; so the sun didn't bother him as much as it bothered the others.

Blaze snuggled up close to Shadow. Shadow was a little surprised by this. He knew Blaze liked him, but he thought she was too shy to do this. Maybe, she finally got over it. Shadow raised arm and put it around Blaze. Blaze smiled at this. Shadow did, too. They both just laid there and enjoyed the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails and Cream were having fun playing with each other. Tails had pushed Cream in the swings, played with her on the see-saw, and even played 'Tag' with her.

"I'm so glad you are playing with me. Cheese and I got so lonely on the first day here."

Tails blushed. "Awe, it was nothing really. I was glad to do it. I like playing with you."

Cream smiled.

"Anyways, I made this for you." Tails handed Cream a home-made card. Cream opened it. It had a pop-up picture of Tails holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. Above his head was a speech bubble that read: "Be Mine!" This made Cream smile. The whole time she was reading the card, she wasn't looking at Tails. She looked up to find that Tails did indeed have a bouquet and a box of chocolates in his hand. Cream gasped.

"Here, these are for you. I got them last night. Do you like them?"

Cream took the gifts from Tails' hands and smiled. Her eyes started to water. "Of course I like them. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Tails."

Tails smiled. "Cream, will you be my valentine?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," said Cream as she hugged Tails. Tails hugged her back, feeling very good inside.

"Chao, Chao," said Cheese, happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic, Amy, Chris, and Elise are sitting in the lounge talking.

"I can't believe you and Elise finally got together," said Amy.

"I can't believe you and Sonic finally got together," replied Chris.

"Yeah! Isn't it lovely? I have my Sonic, you have Elise, Silver and Tikal finally got together, Tails and Cream are coming around, Shadow has Blaze, and even Knuckles and Rouge finally got it together, said Amy.

Amy put her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic gently stroked her quills.

"How sweet!" commented Elise. "What finally made you fall for her, Sonic?"

Sonic just shrugged.

"It's my girlish charm. Can't you tell?"

Elise laughed. "I guess that's how it worked out for Chris and me as well."

That's pretty much how the whole conversation went on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett was wearing some a red tank top and some capris. She was watching _The Flavor of Love _on television. "I'd beat New York's ass if I were you," she said. Espio entered through the door, and Scarlett used her camouflage because she did not know it was him. Every time the door opened, she disappeared, thinking it was a sailor. She was relieved when she saw Espio come in. She regained her visibility. "I'm glad it's you, Espy."

"Nice to see you, too."

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, you know. Just around," replied Espio.

"You do know that today is Valentines' Day, don't you Espy?"

"Of course, I do." Espio was a little uneasy saying that. He really had forgotten despite all the decorations on the ship that the crewmen had put up during the night.

"What are you going to do?" asked Scarlett.

"What do you mean?" asked Espio.

Well, usually, people celebrate Valentines' Day with someone special to them. Who's special to you?"

"Well, there are my friends."

"I meant females, or are you queer?"

"No! I'm not queer!" said Espio quickly. "I just haven't met that special person, yet."

"Well, I haven't found that special person, yet, either. Mainly because I never stay in one place for too long," said Scarlett. "Hey, I've got a great idea. Since neither one of us have anything to do, why don't we do nothing together?"

Espio scoffed. "Me…. Spend Valentines' Day with you? I'll pass."

"Why? I'm not pretty enough for you or something."

"It's not that. I just don't think it's a good idea." What if the sailors spot you?"

"They won't," said Scarlett. "Trust me."

Espio sighed. Scarlett started to give him the puppy eyes again. Espio found himself being suckered into submission. Something in him told him not to go, and he really meant to say 'No', but what came out was, "Okay, I'll go."

"Great!" You won't regret it because I won't stop until you have some fun, Espy."

Espio did an animated sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4:47 P.M._

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I want to start off by saying Happy Valentines' Day to you and your loved ones. Today's stop is in New Tech City. We hope you enjoy yourselves today. Do something special for your loved one to show them that you care. Make sure that you make it back by 8:00 or you will be left behind. That is all for now._

Sonic and the gang exited the boat and walked around. Today, however, they did not split up. Everyone stayed together and did their sightseeing, simultaneously. As they toured this futuristic city, Silver and Vector stayed in front of the big group, and Jet and Storm stayed in the back.

The sidewalk was like a giant conveyor belt because no one was walking in this city. The sidewalks were being pushed forward due to technological advances this city had made. As bad as Sonic wanted to run, he stayed with everyone else. "I've never been here, before," said Sonic to Amy.

"Well, if you like it so much, maybe we can come back sometimes after the cruise," said Amy. Sonic smiled, and so did Amy.

The group had been doing traveling here and there until they came upon a theme park called Planet Rock. It was a space-like conversion of Twinkle Park that was back in Station Square.

"Why don't we spend the day there?" said Amy, pointing to Planet Rock.

"Great idea, Amy. It's not like there's anything better to do around this dump," said Blaze.

"I object!" motioned Jet. "I have much better things to do with my time than ride a few kiddy rides."

"Do what you will then, Jet, but we're going to Planet Rock," said Sonic.

"I will." Everyone hopped off the sidewalk at the entrance to Planet Rock. Even his fellow Babylon Rogues got off with the group. Jet then realized that he was alone and started back trekking to the group.

"Glad to see you could make it, Jet," said Amy.

Then, a computer came on. It read: '_Out of this World' couples get in free._

"Oh goodie," said Amy. "That means that most of us can get in free." Amy took Sonic by the arm and went through the front gate.

"Welcome!" said a computer voice from a speaker above their heads.

Tails and Cream entered.

"Welcome!"

Knuckles and Rouge entered.

"Welcome!"

Shadow and Blaze entered.

"Welcome!"

Silver and Tikal entered.

"Welcome!"

Chris and Elise entered.

"Welcome!"

Vector turned to Vanilla and cleared his throat. "Vanilla…. I was wondering if you would…" Vanilla put her fingers to Vector's snout. "Yes, I'll be your date for this evening, Vector." Vector smiled. Charmy cracked up laughing.

"Vector's got a date! Vector's got a date!" Vector grabbed Charmy and threw him over the wall. Charmy came up to the front gate and grinned at Vector from the other side. "Thanks, Vector."

"I'll get him later." Vector turned to Vanilla and held out his arm. "Shall we?" Vanilla smiled and took Vector's arm.

Vector and Vanilla entered.

"Welcome!"

Espio, Jet, Wave, and Storm were left standing outside. Espio was wishing that Scarlett was there with him. Over the past two days, she had grown on him. She was weird, but Espio had grown to like her. He would never let her know that, though. It must have been magic in this city because as soon as Espio started thinking of Scarlett, a hand reached at him from the ground. Espio recognized who it was immediately.

"Miss me, much?" asked Scarlett.

Espio smiled. "I see you finally came out of my room."

"I needed to stretch my legs." Scarlett looked over at the computer and read it. "I'm out of this world." Don't you agree?" The computer screen turned red. Scarlett smiled. "Are you going to stand there, or are we going in?"

"Let's go." Espio said it like he does on Sonic Heroes.

Espio and Scarlett entered.

"Welcome!"

Jet looked over at Wave. He knew that in order to get in, he would have to convince her to go in with him instead of Storm. "_If' I'm going to get in here, I got to get in with Wave. If she picks Storm, I'm going to be left out here alone. Maybe if I seduce her, I can get her to go with me. Heh heh heh."_

Storm looked over at Jet and thought. _"Hmmm. He's up to something. I bet he's going to try to get Wave to go in him and leave me hanging high and dry. Well, Boss got another thing coming. He's not going to get her to go in with him while I'm here. Ha ha ha."_

"Welcome!"

Jet and Storm looked up to see Wave on the inside of Planet Rock. They looked at her confused as ever.

"How'd you get in, Wave?" asked Jet.

"I paid the cover fee. Why don't you two do the same?"

"We don't have any money," said Storm.

"Too bad! Have fun out there." Wave waved at them and turned to walk in the park.

Jet and Storm tried to walk in together.

"Error, error! Ugly couple detected. Prepare to seize and capture."

Jet and Storm gulped as a few laser-hunter robots came out and tried to seize them. Jet and Storm turned and ran away from the robots, screaming like girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Planet Rock….._

Sonic and the gang, minus Jet and Storm entered the park. It was totally retro. If Star Trek became a theme park, it'd probably look something like this. That's the only way to describe it.

"Well, what do we do, first?" asked Blaze.

"Let's go on the Intergalactic Coaster," motioned Tails.

"No, let's get a few space dogs first," motioned Sonic.

"Let's play a few games, first," motioned Scarlett.

Everyone looked over to the magenta chameleon standing next to Espio.

"Is there a problem?" asked Scarlett.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" asked Cream.

"Espy, you mean to tell me that you didn't tell your friends about me," said Scarlett.

"Espy?" Vector and Charmy burst into tears laughing.

Espio turned red with embarrassment.

"Do you know her, Espio?" asked Knuckles.

"Uhh.. yeah. Everyone, this is my new friend, Scarlett. We met on the boat."

"Why haven't we met her until now?" asked Blaze.

That's a good question, Blaze. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer yet. Anyways, didn't we come here to have fun? Let's go on some rides," said Espio.

"Are you and Espio dating?" asked Amy.

"Enough questions!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Espio. "Now, let's go on the Intergalactic Coaster," he said in his normal voice.

And with that, the decision was decided. As they waited in line, Charmy and Vector continuously teased Espio about having a girlfriend. Espio ignored them, but he was very embarrassed on the inside. When they finally got onto the roller coaster, everyone sat with their date, except for Wave and Charmy, who by the choice of elimination had to sit with each other. The roller coaster was a giant white rocket. It went up and down, left to right, loop-de-loop, and upside down. The riders were getting dizzy. Amy and Blaze held on tight to Sonic and Shadow. Cream and Tails closed their eyes. Knuckles and Rouge's received an adrenaline rush from this. They got very excited and cheered as the roller coaster stopped. Cream and Tails were petrified. Their eyes were as big as Knuckles' fists. Sonic and Shadow just looked at each other and smiled as Blaze and Amy breathed heavily as they got off. Vanilla was also a little shaky after that ride. Charmy was as ecstatic as always.

"So….what's…..next?" asked Amy.

"You two need some rest. How about we get some snacks now?" implied Chris.

"Very well," panted Blaze.

The gang all went over to the area where the food stands were. Tails and Cream shared some cotton candy. Vector and Vanilla had some vanilla ice-cream cones. Knux had a protein shake, and Rouge had a chicken-on-a-stick. Espio bought Scarlett a funnel cake. He himself wasn't that hungry. Blaze had a few catfish filets, and Shadow had two slices of pizza. Both Sonic and Amy had some chili-dogs. When they were done, Amy and Blaze seemed refreshed. Elise bought a hotdog, and Chris bought two corndogs.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Elise.

"You decide, Amy," said Shadow.

Amy smirked. "Since this is Valentines' Day," let's go on the Vortex of Love." She grabbed Sonic and pulled him off in that direction.

The Vortex of love was similar to the Tunnel of Love, but it had some key differences. Instead of swans or hearts, there were tiny ships with heart seats. The water was purple instead of blue. Also, inside the tunnel, it was pitch black. You couldn't see anything except for yourself and the person in the seat next to you. The ship boat was even invisible. If you looked over your ship, you couldn't see anything. It was like you were in the middle of nowhere. The only things that were visible in the vortex were the fireworks display that came on in the middle of the ride. Sparks lit up the area in the shapes of hearts and crescents. The ride lasted about thirty-five minutes. When the ships came out of the vortex, everyone was surprised because you couldn't see the end the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. When they came out, Sonic and Amy were lightly kissing. Shadow and Blaze were holding hands (They aren't a couple yet.). Tails and Cream were also holding hands. Tikal was snuggled up closely to Silver. Knuckles and Rouge were slobbering each other down in the wettest kisses you have ever seen. Chris and Elise were doing the kind of kissing that you or I might do. Wave was turned looking out of the boat, and Charmy had a black eye. I don't know what happened to him. It was too dark to see. Vector and Vanilla were talking about things. Espio and Scarlett were looking at each other with interest. Scarlett lightly gave him a peck on the cheek once they reached the outside. Espio turned red.

"That was fun," said Amy. "Now I want my Sonikku to win me a prize." Amy started dragging Sonic off again.

Sonic and Amy arrived at the Space Toss. "Win the lady a prize, sir?" said the booth attendant. Sonic was handed three balls. The first ball hit only one bottle. The second one hit the booth attendant. Sonic was getting angry and became the third ball. He did a homing attack on the bottles and broke them all. "A Winner!" He handed Sonic a Winnie the Pooh stuffed bear that said 'Bee my Hunny' on the pot. "For the lady," he said. Sonic handed Amy the bear. Amy hugged the bear and then, Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic," said Amy.

"Your welcome, Ames."

They kissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles and Rouge were walking around together when a booth attendant called out to them. "You with the sexy bat friend, how about you give it a shot? Ring the bell and win the prize."

"Give it a try, Knuckie," said Rouge. "Show me what my man can do."

Knuckles smiled. He took the biggest hammer and held it high. Then he pressed the button with the hammer. The force of the hit caused a small tremor that could be felt by nearby patrons. The attendant watched as the ball kept going up and down striking the bell five times. The attendant was shocked. Never before had he witnessed such brute strength. "Damn! You won, man."

"Yeah, we know. Now give us our prizes," demanded Rouge.

"Prizes?" asked the attendant.

"The name of the game was to hit the bell to win A prize. Knuckles hit it five times, so he should get five prizes," explained Rouge.

"You heard my lady. Fork them over."

The now scared attendant shakily gave Knuckles five stuffed animals, and his money back for the game. He wanted to stay on Knuckles' good side. He knew anybody who could cause a tremor by hitting the ground was not to be messed with. After that, the attendant ran off crying for his mommy.

"Knuckles, I love you."

"Well, I am the most loveable guy after all."

Rouge laughed. "You are the most headstrong guy there is."

"Yes! And I'm all yours."

Knuckles gave Rouge a small kiss and helped her carry all her prizes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver won Tikal a stuffed dalmatian in a basketball game called Borgball. He used his psychokinesis to fix the dented rim. Then, he made an easy shot. The attendant looked shocked at Silver. He never thought that anyone would score a basket.

"I love it, Silver." She gave Silver a kiss.

"I'm really enjoying being with you, Tikal."

Tikal smiled. "I enjoy you, too." They kissed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio and Scarlett went over to the Planet Wheel and got on. The Planet Wheel resemble a Ferris Wheel, except the ride was inside a sphere like a planet. Espio and Scarlett took their seats, and then they were off. Scarlett was enjoying herself, not only because of the ride, but also because Espio was there with her. He was the only one who has ever been nice to her for a long time.

"I'm really having fun, Scarlett," said Espio.

Scarlett smiled. "What do you expect? You're with me."

Espio laughed. "Same old Scarlett."

"You have some really nice friends."

"Yeah…….they're okay." Sometimes, they can get a little annoying, but they always back me up whenever I need it."

"Kinda like you?"

Espio was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like how you've been letting me stay in your room and sleep in your bed. You've even covered for me a few times. Like when that cat came looking for me. You could've turned me in, but you didn't. I know I play around a lot, but I really appreciate what you've done for me."

It got silent for a moment.

Espio, I want you to know that you're the first real friend I've had in a long time, and well…."

"Yes?" asked Espio

Scarlett was at a lost for words. She knew what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't. Her eyes started to water. She turned away from Espio. Then, she felt a strong, gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I understand what you mean," said Espio, " and I feel the same way."

This made Scarlett smile through her tears. She wiped her tears away, and resumed having her playful smile.

"Thanks, Espy, for understanding."

They got off the ride after ten minutes and went to find the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had all split up for a moment, but now they are back together. There are prizes everywhere. In fact, they can barely see where they are going.

"Well, we have enough time for one last thing," said Amy.

"I have the perfect event," said Shadow while holding a Tigger that he had won for Blaze. "Laser Tag."

Everyone smiled.

"What's Laser Tag?" asked Tikal.

"I'll explain it on the way," said Silver.

When they got there, the group that went in before them had already finished. They were exhausted, but happy as newborn kittens.

"Welcome to Phaser Tag, the Planet Rock version of Laser Tag," said the attendant. "You have thirty minutes to go through and eliminate the opposing team using phaser guns. Select your Teams:"

Red Team Blue Team

Sonic Shadow

Amy Blaze

Tails Knuckles

Cream Rouge

Vector Silver

Charmy Wave

Chris Espio

Elise Scarlett

Tikal chose to not participate along with Vanilla. She did not want to be that weak link on the team. They held onto everyone's prizes while waiting outside in the Phaser Tag lobby.

"Your arena is the Star Ship Voyager. Blue Team starts from the Engine Room, and Red Team starts from the bridge. If you get hit, you are dead. If you hit your partners, they are dead. You will be playing with our new warp technology. Once you're hit, your warp gear will teleport you back to the lobby. The last team standing wins. Now everyone put on your warp gear." Everyone was given chest palates, which acted as the warp gear, and grabbed a phaser of their team color. "Red Team, enter through the left door. Blue Team, enter through the right." The teams entered through their respective doors. Then they heard a voice on a loudspeaker. "Are you ready? "3, 2, 1, go."

The Red Team left the bridge, and the Blue Team left the Engine Room. Shadow and Blaze hurried down the corridors in search on Sonic's Team. They found no one, so they decided to check out the mess hall to their right. No sooner than they opened the door, a phaser beam came right at them. Shadow and Blaze dodged. The lights were on, but the attacker was in the shadows. Shadow and Blaze was pinpointed behind a table. The attacker kept firing. Shadow didn't want to be the first one eliminated. He scurried to behind a counter. Suddenly, the attacks stopped. Shadow kept his eyes open in search of the mysterious attacker. Shadow was keeping an eye on Blaze. He didn't want someone to tag Blaze while he wasn't looking. Little did he know, someone was waiting behind him. The figure suddenly became visible. It was Chris.

"Got you, Shadow."

Chris had a phaser against Shadow's back. Shadow knew he was about to be eliminated. He closed his eyes, and waited to be eliminated. Suddenly, there was a blast.

"Nooooooo," yelled Chris as he was teleported back to the lobby.

"Thanks, Blaze," said Shadow. He picked up his phaser and left the mess hall with Blaze. No sooner than they exited the corridor, Blaze was hit.

"Shadow, avenge me," yelled Blaze as she was warped back into the lobby. Shadow saw her attacker. It was Amy.

"Got your little friend, didn't I?" teased Amy as she ran off. Shadow quickly pursued. As soon as he turned the corner, Sonic was waiting with a phaser ready.

"And now, we've got you," said Sonic. Sonic fired his phaser, but Shadow just happened to be pulled around the corner by Knuckles.

"You okay, Shadow?"

"I'm still in the game aren't I?"

"Good, now let's get out of here. We'll get Sonic and Amy later." Shadow and Knuckles hurried down the hallways in evasion of Sonic and Amy.

Tails entered the engine room to find out that everyone had left. He didn't feel comfortable about being in enemy territory. Especially since, he was just fired upon by a stray phaser. Tails took to the air. He could see the phaser, but no one was firing it. Immediately, he thought Espio. He managed to dodge the lasers and fired upon the area surrounding the phaser. The phaser dropped to the ground.

"Espio's eliminated," said Tails.

No sooner than Tails said that, Espio came out from behind the warp core. "Not quite." Espio blasted Tails with the phaser and eliminated Tails. "Thanks for the assist, Silver."

Silver came out from behind a control panel. He used his telekinesis to grab his phaser, the one Tails was shooting at. "No problem, Espio."

Cream was slowly moving through the corridors, looking carefully at her surroundings. Then, she heard a noise. Cream shakily pointed her phaser at a door. Someone pointed a phaser at the back of Cream's head.

"Bye, bye, Cream," said the voice from behind. Cream got vaporized by the phaser. Wave started laughing. "That was easy."

Meanwhile, Rouge, Scarlett, and Espio were all being held at point by Charmy. Charmy's hyperactiveness caused him to have an itchy trigger finger. His barrage of shots was too quick for them to move. Charmy was lighting up the room with the shots from his phaser. They all had taken cover behind a computer in Sick Bay. There was only one way to get out, but unfortunately, Charmy would see them move. Their only hope was for Shadow and Knuckles to find them, but they were out hunting Sonic and Amy.

"Scarlett, maybe you can use your camouflage to get the jump on that little squirt," suggested Espio.

"Why don't you go? That crazy bee is your friend, after all," said Scarlett.

"Alright, I will." Espio turned invisible. Charmy was so excited that he didn't see a phaser moving behind him. Espio moved up behind Charmy. He held up his phaser. Then, he became visible. An unforeseen shot hit Espio, and he was eliminated.

"You tried to get Espio to sneak up on Charmy, didn't you?" said a voice. "I bet you didn't count on me being here."

"Vector's here, too?" said Rouge.

"And he got Espy," inputted Scarlett.

"We're cornered," said Rouge. "We can't get out because Charmy will see us, and we can't get the jump on Charmy because Vector's watching his back.

"Thanks for the update," said Scarlett.

Wave was walking down the corridor. She was just thinking about eliminating everyone until just she and Silver were left. Then, she would force her way back into Silver's life. She was wishing Tikal was here, so she could blast Tikal's pretty little head off. Suddenly, Wave found little Elise all along and thought that this was the time to get rid of her. Elise was walking into the holodeck on the ship, and it looked as if she didn't see Wave standing at the corner. Wave entered behind Elise to find that she had disappeared. Wave looked puzzledly around the room until ZAP! Wave was hit from behind. Elise had found a secret door and exited the room and then came back around to find Wave looking around in confusion. So, Elise took advantage of this moment and eliminated Wave.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles were still running from Sonic and Amy.

"We should head back and find the others," said Knuckles.

"I agree," said Shadow.

Shadow and Knuckles walked past one door and heard random shots. They cautiously opened the door and saw a laser coming right for them. Luckily, they were able to dodge just in time. However, they were still outside, and with Sonic and Amy chasing them, Elise's whereabouts still unknown, and Vector and Charmy inside, they were cornered. Knuckles could see Rouge partly through the now open door. He could not stick his head in the door, because Charmy was a rapid shooter, and he might catch a laser with his teeth.

"Knuckles, help us," pleaded Rouge.

Knuckles could see that she needed their help.

"Shadow, we have to help them or else Sonic will totally outnumber us," said Knuckles.

"I know, but how?" asked Shadow.

"We need to create a distraction long enough for them to get out of there. Once they're out, we can get back at Sonic, but we don't need to lose anymore people," said Knuckles.

Shadow and Knuckles got their phasers ready. As soon as Charmy's next shot had came through the open door, both Shadow and Knuckles fired at Charmy. Charmy easily dodged the shots, but the shots were a distraction.

"Get out of there," yelled Knuckles.

Rouge and Scarlett scurried to the door. Rouge was out, but Scarlett could not make it. Vector fired a single shot that hit Scarlett in the foot. Scarlett was eliminated.

"Go on without me," was the last they ever heard of her before she was warped back to the lobby.

"She's gone," said Knuckles, "but at least we got our Rouge back."

"Thanks for saving me," said Rouge. "Let's get out of here before that hyper bee takes us all out."

So, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge took off.

"I haven't seen the others, so I guess we're the only ones left," said Rouge.

"We can't hide forever," said Shadow. "We must end this now.

"I'm with you, guys," said Rouge.

"Anywhere you go, I go," said Knuckles.

So, they went in search of Sonic's team. Shadow led with Rouge taking to the air, and Knuckles covering the back.

"You can't get away from us." The gang spotted Charmy coming up fast with Vector close behind. Charmy resumed shooting through the halls.

"I'm tired of that bee. Let's finish him off," said Shadow.

Shadow went around the corner, dodging Charmy and Vector's barrage of shots. He went right past both Vector and Charmy without getting hit. Now, Vector and Charmy were surrounded. Charmy was still shooting at Knuckles and Rouge, who were just around the corner against the wall. Charmy continued blasting. Suddenly, he heard silence behind him. He turned around to see that Vector was no longer behind him. All grew silent. He could hear footsteps, but could see no one. Charmy looked around the corner to see where Knuckles and Rouge were, but they had disappeared. Charmy gulped, and was startled by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge with their phasers pointed at his head.

"Can't we talk about this, guys?" asked Charmy. Then, Charmy was eliminated by an armada of shots aimed right at him.

Silver had suddenly found Sonic. He crept up on Sonic and stopped him in his tracks. Sonic's hand was immobilized. He turned Sonic around and suspended him in mid-air. Then, he pointed the phaser at Sonic.

"Any last words?" said Silver.

Sonic chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I do have one last word. Goodbye!!"

"What?"

Sonic pointed behind Silver. Silver turned around only to be met with a blast to the chest by Amy. Silver's telekinetic hold was released on Sonic, and he dropped to the ground.

"I'm glad you were around," said Sonic.

"Just like last time," teased Amy.

Sonic remembered back when Silver was going to kill him for real, and Amy came to the rescue. It's one of his most prized memories.

"Let's win this, Ames."

Shadow's team had made it to the bridge. They didn't see any signs of Sonic's team.

"They're not here. Let's go," said Shadow.

Suddenly the doors flew open. Sonic, Amy, and Elise, whom they found just before coming to the bridge, entered. Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow looked on at the three as they walked in and stood face to face with them.

"Well, Sonic, looks likes it's down to us," said Shadow.

Sonic chuckled. "Looks that way, Shadow, old buddy. Let's finish this."

Everyone stood still, waiting for someone else to make a move. The room grew silent. No one would dare make a move, thinking that it would be a costly mistake. Suddenly, there was message on the intercom.

"Alright. Time's up. It's a draw. Please exit through the door to your right."

"What?" said everyone in unison.

"Your time is up."

Everyone exited through the doors on the bridge that led back into the lobby. They were met by their friends.

"Good game, guys," said Tails.

"It would have been better once I proved to him that I was the better hedgehog," said Shadow.

"The better hedgehog? In your dreams," said Sonic.

"Guys, you can argue about it later, but if you don't hustle your asses, we're going to be left behind," said Amy.

So, together they left and headed back to the boat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet and Storm were still on the run from those laser-hunters. They looked out onto the sea to see that the boat was leaving.

"Uh, Boss, the boat's leaving us," said Storm.

"I know. Let's make a jump for it."

So, Jet and Storm both made a jump for it. Laser-hunter fired three lasers, all barely missing the two birds. Jet and Storm barely made it onto the boat. They landed in the pool. Several passengers stared and laughed at the birds as they exited the pool with ruffled feathers and scared expressions on their faces.

"Just my luck," said Jet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the Sonic Team were getting ready for a big night. All of the girls were putting on something special for their guys, and the guys were chilling in one of the lounges.

"I guess tonight is the night," said Sonic. "This is Amy's and my first date as a couple."

"Do you think you're going to get lucky tonight?" asked Knuckles.

"I know I could if I wanted to, but I respect Amy, and I prefer to take it slow," replied Sonic.

"Sure, you do," said Knuckles sarcastically.

"Maybe faker is scared of going all the way," teased Shadow.

"You're one to talk. You and Blaze aren't even a couple. Are YOU scared, Shadow?"

"Let's get one thing straight, hedgehog. I'm the ultimate life form. I'm not afraid of anything," defended Shadow.

"Well, I agree with Sonic. Elise and I are going to take things slow," said Chris.

"I still can't get over how fast you and Elise became so close," said Tails.

"I guess sometimes it is love at first sight," said Silver.

"You guys are such losers, going out with girls and all," teased Charmy.

"Charmy, my boy, when you're older, you'll understand," explained Espio.

Charmy was confused. He refused to believe that one day, he would be enticed with females. Charmy decided to be quiet and ponder on those thoughts.

"So, tell us more about this girl you met. Scarlett, is it?" asked Sonic.

All eyes fell upon Espio.

"Well, we kind of just bumped into each other and kind of hit it off from there," said Espio.

"Is she your date for this evening?" asked Tails curiously.

"Uhh… yeah," said Espio.

"Good for you. You deserve her, Espio," said Silver.

"I guess," replied Espio.

"Maybe that's why no one has seen you much," said Vector.

"Hey, we haven't teased Knuckles yet," said Sonic.

Everyone stared at Knuckles with big smiles on their faces.

"What?" asked Knuckles.

"I always knew that you and Rouge would get together," said Sonic.

"Hey, it was your girlfriend that trapped us together," said Knuckles.

"Well, she helped you out, didn't she, Knucklehead?" asked Sonic.

"I guess she did," said Knuckles.

"You and she are both so stubborn. I'm surprised that just sticking you two together caused you to let your guard down," said Espio.

"I think Knuckles was more afraid of commitment than you or Shadow," said Silver.

"I don't want to hear no more," said Knuckles. He got up and walked out.

After Knuckles left, so did the others. They had to go get prepared for their dates.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector walked into his room to find Vanilla watching a soap opera on TV. She seemed happy to see him.

"Hi, Vanilla," greeted Vector.

"Hello, detective," said Vanilla.

"Are you spending tonight alone?" asked Vector.

Vanilla nodded. "My Cream is spending her night with that nice Tails, so I have nothing to do."

"It's Valentines' Day, and you shouldn't be spending it alone," said Vector.

"Maybe you're right, but what can I do tonight?" asked Vanilla.

Vector scratched his head. "Well, why don't be get a drink, and take it from there," suggested Vector.

"Are you trying to ask me on a date, detective?" asked Vanilla curiously.

"Sorta," replied Vector.

Vanilla smiled. "Let me get myself ready."

Vector was cheering inside. His dream was coming true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was standing outside his door. Amy told him to wait outside until she was ready. Sonic paced on deck until the door finally opened. Standing in it was a radiant and eloquent pink hedgehog. Amy was wearing a red dress with a black outline, red pumps, diamond earrings, and, of course, Sonic's gift. She never took that off.

Sonic was stunned. He couldn't stop looking at his Amy. Amy waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello!! I knew I looked beautiful, but I didn't know I looked that beautiful. Can we go, now?"

Sonic was snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Yeah, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Amy went up to Purple Emerald. They saw Storm standing in front of the door.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked Storm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"They needed a bouncer tonight, so I volunteered. They're giving me some nice change, too."

"We have a reservation. A Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog," said Amy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog?" asked Sonic

"It's only a matter of time," said Amy.

Storm checked the list.

"A Mr. Silver Hedgehog and a Ms. Tikal?"

"No, Storm, the other hedgehog," said Amy

Storm looked again.

"A Mr. Shadow Hedgehog and a Ms. Blaze?"

"Storm, you're an idiot," said Amy.

"Here you are. A Mr. Sonic and Amy Eggnog."

"That's Hedgehog!" exclaimed Amy.

"Whatever. You may enter," said Storm.

Sonic and Amy passed Storm, shaking their heads slightly. They entered the Purple Emerald. It was about the size of a regular club. It definitely gave Club Rouge a run for its money. There was a VIP lounge, a bar, a dance floor with lights under the floor, several tables, and a flashing neon sign that read Purple Emerald. The sign was written all fancy-like, and the words were written on a purple emerald. The lighting was dim and had a purple aura.

Sonic and Amy took a table.

"This is nice," said Amy.

Sonic spotted Knuckles coming in with Rouge. Rouge's dress looked like someone's prom dress. It was violet and cut low in the front, and the back was out like the back was out in Amy's usual attire.

"This gives me some ideas for Club Rouge," said Rouge. "We can really improve our earnings if we had some of this stuff at our place.

"We? Our?" asked Knuckles.

"That's right, handsome," said Rouge. I'm making you my new business partner when we get back. I was going to ask Shadow, but it seems more correct asking you."

Knuckles led Rouge to a table in a corner, away from Sonic and Amy. He then pulled out her chair, and she took a seat.

"You know I can't be there with you every night," said Knuckles. "But, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, babe," said Rouge.

Tails and Cream were a little too young to get into Purple Emerald; however, since Storm knew them, he let them slide.

Tails was wearing a blue suit, and Cream had on a casual white dress with red polka dots.

Amy looked over at the young couple and sighed.

"They're so cute together."

"I'm sure that Tails will treat her with respect and dignity," said Sonic.

Espio and Scarlett were the next to enter. Since Scarlett was a stowaway, they had to use their camouflage to get into the club unseen. They took a seat near the DJ. Scarlett was wearing a dress similar to a bride's maid's dress. There were roses around the neck.

Shadow and Blaze and Silver and Tikal were next. Blaze was wearing a black, silk dress with black shoes. Amy and Rouge had taken Tikal shopping for a dress before they left Station Square, and picked out a white tribunal dress with matching accessories for her. It made her resemble Pocahontas in a way. She and Silver sat to form a triangle with Knuckles and Rouge and Sonic and Amy. Shadow and Blaze walked into the VIP room.

"How'd that chump get into the VIP room?" asked Sonic.

"Shadow has his ways," replied Amy.

Chris and Elise were the last couple to arrive. Apparently, they had to finish up on a make out session in the bedroom. Chris wore a green suit, and Elise wore a lime dress similar to her princess attire. They sat two tables away from Tails and Cream.

After everyone was there, they all ordered, ate, and chatted with their dates for about an hour. Sonic had a chili-dog supreme, Amy had a steak well-done, Knuckles had himself a filet mignon, Rouge had a lobster, Tails and Cream both had spaghetti and meatballs, Espio had himself some hot wings, Scarlett had a t-bone steak, Chris had some baked chicken, Elise had a fruit salad and cobbler, Shadow had lasagna, Blaze ordered some honey-glazed ham, Silver had beef stew, and Tikal ate some sushi. Everyone was having a good time. Knuckles was whispering sweet nothings in Rouge's ear, and Sonic was stroking Amy's hand and looking in her eyes. It surely was a lovely night.

Wave stared down at the couples, especially Silver and Tikal, from a small balcony that was in the club. She felt melancholy as she watched the others having a good time down there. She wished that Silver had fallen for her instead of Tikal. She was really in love with Silver, but Silver was in love with another. So, she could only watch as her love was taken away from her, and her heart was shattered. Wave managed to fight back the tears; however, soon trickles of water ran down her face. Due to the dim light of the club, they were barely noticeable.

"Why so melancholy?" called a familiar voice from behind. The voice walked up and put her hand on Wave's shoulder. "It's that hedgehog again, isn't it?"

"Why'd he have to fall in love with her, Jet? Why?" Wave threw herself into Jet's arms and cried. It was a soft cry, inaudible over the loudspeakers in the club.

"Wave, you don't deserve someone that doesn't love you the way you want to be loved," implied Jet. "You deserve someone dependable, who's going to put you before himself, before his friends, and before anything else."

"I thought Silver was that person," said Wave.

"No, Wave. Silver feels that way about someone. It's just not you. He loves Tikal. Accept it."

Wave started to make tears again. This time, she cried a river.

"It'll be okay. I know there's someone for you. Out there." Jet hesitated. "In here?"

Wave was taken by surprise to what Jet had said. Her tears had stopped at hearing this. She thought she had misheard. "Really, Jet?"

Jet got a little nervous. "Well….yeah. I like having you around more than a little bit. I want to be the reason you smile."

"I don't know what to say," said Wave.

"I understand. Believe me, I felt the same way when I first realized that I had feelings for you. Anyways, I hope you feel better. Just remember this one thing, Wave: I Love You." Jet turned to walk away. He felt defeated inside like he had failed.

"Jet?" Wave called out. Jet turned around. "I don't know why, but this feels right." Wave walked up and kissed Jet on his still dented beak. It stung a little to have Wave's beak on his, but their new love made it feel painless.

"Why don't we get a drink or something?" suggested Wave.

Jet was still a little stunned from the kiss, but he eventually nodded.

Jet and Wave walked right past Silver and Tikal's table. This caught their attention. They caught the fact that Wave and Jet were holding hands, and were looking at them. Wave smiled at Silver and Tikal. They smiled back, and then looked at each other.

"I guess Wave finally found her love," said Silver.

"I'm glad, too because if she kept coming after you, I probably would have given her a fat beak," joked Tikal. Silver laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dance Floor…_

After eating and talking, the gang all got on the dance floor with their dates.

_Yo, this is DJ Diddy, ya home monkey from Congo Jungle, and we bout to set it off up in here. Yo check this out._

The music starts to play.

_Shawty crunk on the floor wide open  
Skeet so much they call her Billy Ocean  
Roll like an eighteen wheeler  
That girl fine but this girl killer  
She leakin, she's soakin' wet  
She leakin, soakin' wet  
Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)  
Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)_

The music rushed through Amy, Rouge, Scarlett, and Blaze as they dropped it like it's hot. The rest of the Sonic gang could only watch as the girls got with it.

_Booty poppin, till you percolate  
First booty on duty no time to wait  
Make it work, with your wet t-shirt  
Girl, you gotta shake it till ya calf muscles hurt  
Say the heals on your feet or the strap around your ankle  
Call that girl bojangles  
Juicy like fruit or dosh like coup Deville  
Used to get loose on the goose for real_

Rouge and Amy were practically on the floor. They were really good dancers. Blaze and Scarlett aren't as good as Rouge and Amy, but they're hanging in there.

_Five dollars get your ass a table dance  
If you got ten then bring a friend  
Girl, shake your ass to the song then  
If you ain't with it then well gone then  
We ain't no boys we grown men  
If you ain't gone dance then don't then  
Why you want to waste a homey's song then _

_See your ass down doing nothing_

_Shawty crunk on the floor wide open  
Skeet so much they call her Billy Ocean  
Roll like an eighteen wheeler  
That girl fine but this girl killer  
She leakin, she's soakin' wet  
She leakin, soakin' wet  
Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)  
Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)_

Rouge and Amy pulled Knuckles and Sonic onto the dance floor and started grinding on them. Knuckles and Sonic soon joined in with the movement. These two couples knew how to move.

_Face the wall shawty, put your hands on it  
Bounce that ass up and down make a homey want it  
Face the wall shawty, put your hands on it  
Bounce that ass up and down make a homey want it  
Roll that ass round and round like a big ole wheel  
Shake that stuff this ain't no military drill  
Roll that ass round and round like a big ole wheel  
Shake that stuff this ain't no military drill  
Get crunk with it, get loose with it  
Like short said let bruce bruce hit it  
Get crunk with it, get loose with it  
Like short said let bruce bruce hit it  
Shake that ass real fast then stop  
Shake that ass real fast then stop  
Shake that ass real fast then drop  
Shake that ass real fast then drop _

_Shawty crunk on the floor wide open  
Skeet so much they call her Billy Ocean  
Roll like an eighteen wheeler  
That girl fine but this girl killer  
She leakin, she's soakin' wet  
She leakin, soakin' wet  
Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)  
Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)_

Blaze and Scarlett had stopped when Sonic and Knuckles got dragged onto the dance floor. Now, they were jealous. They looked at each other, and then grabbed Espio and Shadow and brought them onto the dance floor to try to beat Rouge and Amy. Silver and Tikal were dancing by themselves, and so were Cream and Tails. Chris had his hands around Elise's waist from behind her, and they were dancing well.

_Shake it like a dollar five or ten  
But what would you do for twenty twen  
Get on the stage shake that ass then  
Get on the pole do a back bend  
I like that do it again  
Here's another ten. Girl do it again  
Work like a game that you playing' to win  
Make that goodie fart for the Ying Yang Twins  
Sixteen girls in thongs in one club  
The home of the fifth red bones and big butts  
has been bitches splitting' all over the floor  
Hornafy cant deny certified pro  
On the poll upside down, (this stuff for real)  
Sixty-nine plenty time will pay a bill  
At day she a clerk but night she turn (stripper)  
You're not even dated your just trying to (tip her)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sonic and Knuckles were trying their best to keep up with these girls, but they were a little too good at this stuff. Even Espio and Shadow found it hard to keep up with the girls. The competitiveness between the couples was something that could only be found in a fanfic. The guys were glad at what they heard next.

"_We're going to slow things down a bit, and let you catch your breath," said DJ Diddy._

A slow song came on, and the couples slow danced.

_Must be nice  
Having someone who understands the life you live  
Must be nice  
Having someone who's slow to take and quick to give  
Must be nice  
Having someone who sticks around when the rough times get thick  
someone who's smile is bright enough to make the projects feel like a mansion  
Must be nice  
Having someone who loves you despite your faults  
Must be nice  
Having someone who talks the talk but also walks the walk  
Must be nice  
Having someone who understands that a thug has feelings too  
someone who loves you for sho'  
you just remember to never let them go_

"Are you enjoying yourself, Tikal?" asked Silver.

"How could I not be? I'm with you," replied Tikal.

They kissed.

"Being with me hasn't been so bad, has it?" asked Scarlett.

"You're alright, I guess," said Espio.

"Where are your friends?" asked Scarlett.

"They're around."

_Even when your hustling days are gone  
She'll be by your side still holding on  
Even when those 20's stop spinning  
and all those gold-digging women disappear  
she'll still be here_

Tails and Cream were now sitting down at their table. They had fallen asleep and now lay asleep on each other.

"I'm having a great time tonight, Shadow," said Blaze.

"I'm enjoying you as well," said Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"You make me very happy when I'm with you, and I think that….no, I know that I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow was caught off guard. He didn't know what to say, so he improvised. He kissed her for about five seconds, and then held her close.

Blaze smiled while in Shadow's arms, and placed her head on his chest on his white patch.

"I love you, too," said Shadow.

_Must be nice  
Having someone you can come home to from a long day of work  
Must be nice  
Having someone you don't have to show they know exactly where it hurts  
Must be nice  
Having someone who trusts you despite what they've heard  
Someone as mighty as a lion but still as gentle as a bluebird  
Must be nice  
Having someone you don't have to tell you don't want to be alone  
Must be nice  
Having someone you can grow old with until God calls ya'll home  
Must be nice  
Having someone who understands that a thug has feelings too  
someone who loves you for sho'  
you never let them go_

"Knuckles, why did it take us so long to get together?" asked Rouge.

"I don't know. I guess it's because we're both so stubborn, but the only thing I care about is the fact that we're together now, and we have our whole lives ahead of us."

Rouge chuckled lightly. "You always know exactly what to say. She kissed him lightly on the lips and continued to slow dance.

_Even when your hustling days are gone  
She'll be by your side still holding on  
Even when those 20's stop spinning  
and all those gold-digging women disappear  
she'll still be here_

Amy sighed. "This song makes me think of you. I'll always be here for you. I'll be right at your side through the good times and bad because I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic still couldn't understand what took him so long to stop running from Amy, but he was glad he did; this was the best date he had ever been on. "I'll love you always, my beautiful pink rose." He kissed her.

Tonight was surely a night to remember. Love was in the air. All the couples were happy. Wave has finally found her that special somebody she's been looking for, and it's not Silver. Amy did a great thing in planning this cruise. Had she not, none of them would have found the happiness they had found tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This chapter was a masterpiece. It seems right to end the story now, but I aint finished yet. I know it took me a long time to update, but I have school now. Class/08. I hope you like it because I put my soul into this chapter. I want a lot of review for this chapter. I hope to continue the story soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please REVIEW. I really want to know how I did. I don't know why, but fanfiction caused my teams to stick together in phaser tag. I trust that you were able to figure it out. _

_Music Credits:_

_1. "Saltshaker" by the Yin Yang Twins_

_2. "Must be Nice" by Lyfe Jennings_

_If you haven't heard these songs, I highly recommend that you take a listen. I'm going to try to get up to ten chapters. _


	8. What is up with Scarlett?

Mighty sat in his seat on the airplane with his head on a pillow that he had against the window. Mighty was thinking about how rotten a vacation he was having. Not only was he running behind because of the boat incident, but also he had to pay extra money in order to charter this plane. The only thing he could think about was making it to the islands before the trip was over. As Mighty sat in peace, the intercom came on. He suddenly felt a drop in attitude and looked out the window to see the plane going down into the ocean.

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. "WE'RE OUT OF GAS!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING DOWN. YOUR REFUND CHECK IS IN THE MAIL. THANKS FOR SELECTING __KEVORKIAN PRIVATE AIRLINE._

"You've got to be kidding me," said Mighty. Mighty went up to the cockpit to find out that the captain had jumped. Mighty knew that if he stayed on this plane any longer, he would be killed when the plane collides and goes under. So, he did what any normal, pissed armadillo would do. He jumped and did a swan dive right into the ocean. Mighty soon lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Morning back on the ship……_

Chris and Elise woke up early the next day and decided to go around to peek at all the happy couples while they slept. Everyone, minus Charmy and Storm, were all having the time of their lives with the one they held close. Sonic and Amy were both laying in each other's arms sound asleep. Knuckles was sleeping with his hands behind his head with Rouge's head resting comfortably on his crescent. Elise was laughing her head off at the loudness of Knuckles' snoring. She couldn't believe that Rouge was still asleep with that loud snoring going on, especially with her huge ears. Scarlett and Espio looked like they were sleeping comfortably. Espio finally had his bed back. In Tikal and Wave's room, there was a big body under the covers. It was snoring loudly. They knew that it couldn't be Tikal or Wave. So, Chris crept up to the bed and pulled back the covers to find a huge gray albatross sleeping with a bag of money in his grasp.

"I guess Storm was a little tired after last night, huh," said Chris.

"I wonder where Wave and Tikal are?" asked Elise.

They pondered on that thought for a moment as they reached Silver and Blaze's room. They opened the door to find that Silver was resting, but Blaze was not there with him. It was…..Tikal?

"I guess that solves that mystery," said Chris with a smile. "I bet Wave is with Jet."

Elise giggled softly.

The next room was Shadow's. They slowly opened the door. Shadow's door creaked loudly. Chris hoped that he didn't wake him up. Shadow and Blaze were sleeping on their sides. Shadow had an arm around Blaze, and she was snuggled up comfortably in his white patch. Charmy was tied and gagged in a corner sound asleep. Next was Tails' room. Elise awed at the sight of Cream and Tails sleeping in their clothes from last night. They did look very cute lying there together. After they went to sleep last night at Purple Emerald, Sonic and Shadow carried the two back to Tails' room and tucked them in. Vanilla thanked them for checking on her little Cream after she and Vector came back from one of the bars. They had been laughing and talking most of the night. The last room to peek in was Jet's room. He and Wave were sound asleep.

Chris and Elise finished their snooping and went back to their room. Elise sat on Chris's bed, and he laid back.

"It's so nice to have everyone here happy together," said Elise.

"It is nice, but it wouldn't be the same without you," said Chris.

Elise blushed. "Now, how can you say something like that and not expect me to kiss you." She kissed him softly, but that was a mistake because it soon turned into a make-out session.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arrival………_

Sonic Team got off the ship with the rest of the passengers and watched as the boat turned to leave. Pretty soon, the _S.S. Titan_ was out of sight.

"Well, where to, now, Ames?" asked Sonic.

"The Ventura Island Beach Resort," replied Amy. "I booked us right next to the beach."

Ventura Island was the main island in the archipelago of islands that made up their vacation spot.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Wave. "I hope you don't expect us to carry these heavy bags around the island."

"Leave it to Shadow," said Amy.

Everyone eyed Shadow. "How would you all get by without me?" Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald from behind his back.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!"

Suddenly, everyone disappeared with the appearance of the green light. Everyone reappeared in front of a huge building that read: VENTURA ISLAND BEACH RESORT.

"At least you didn't get us lost," said Sonic. "I thought you were going to warp us up at tree or something."

Shadow lowered his eyebrows. "I'm not an incompetent hedgehog like you."

"Can you break it up until we get settled in?" asked Rouge in a tone that sounded more like she demanded it.

They each entered the lobby and waited by the entrance while Amy, Cream, and Chris checked everyone into the building.

"The total for your stay is $58,229.90," said the desk clerk. Chris pulled out a gold card and charged it.

"It's a good thing I'm rich," laughed Chris.

Soon, everyone was checked in, and Amy gave everyone a key with a room number on it. She already knew who to give which key to. So, the gang all went up to their respective rooms and unpacked.

Espio was feeling a little sad about being here. Scarlett didn't get off with him, and they were just beginning to hit it off too. She promised him that they would meet again. Still, as Espio got off the ship, he couldn't help but wish that she came along with him. Espio tried to shrug it off. He lay on the bed and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio woke up in a light sweat. He was still a little shaky from the dream; so he couldn't go back to sleep. Instead he got up and went outside. Espio almost didn't believe what he saw. It was Scarlett, and she didn't look too happy. Espio started to walk up to her, but before he could make it to her, she got into a cab. Espio quickly turned invisible and jumped onto the hood of the cab before it took off. He was determined to know what Scarlett was doing, and why she hadn't let him know that she didn't go back with the ship. The ride was very refreshing as Espio enjoyed the wind going through his face. He was seriously now thinking about getting a convertible.

The cab came to a stop at a ferry boat. Scarlett got out the cab and headed for the ferry. Espio, still invisible, followed suite. Scarlett didn't pay for her ride. Instead she used camouflage to sneak on the ferry undetected. Espio did the same. Thanks to his ninja training, he was able to sense Scarlett's presence even when she was concealed. Scarlett reappeared once she was inside the crowd of people. Espio had suddenly gotten separated from Scarlett due to the people crammed together. Since the people couldn't see him, they kept stepping on his tail and bumping into him. He then turned visible to stop people from hitting him. Espio went to the upper level, where he could see everybody below. He searched for Scarlett. Little did he know that Scarlett was aware of his presence. She had already left the crowded area and went down to the lower level where they kept the cars. She closed her eyes and rested comfortably on a 77' Mustang until the ride was over. As Scarlett exited the ferry, she quickly turned to see that Espio had been lost. She kind of felt bad for leaving him behind, but she had more important business to attend to here on Delta Island.

Delta Island was different from the rest of the islands. It was populated and looked like a small city that was surrounded by sands that were, of course, the beach. Delta Island was smaller than Ventura Island, however. Scarlett walked into the city. She had a worried look in her eyes. She really had to get something off her chest. She came upon this old, rundown warehouse at the end of a slum neighborhood. Standing in front of the door was a brown mole. Scarlett approached the mole.

"Let me in, Mole. I have to see Fat Cat," she said.

"What do you want with him?" asked Mole. He was wearing a red t-shirt that was too small for his chubby body and a yellow cap on his head.

"Never you mind, Mole. Now, let me pass."

Mole was a little aggravated. He hated being told what to do by anyone else except Fat Cat.

Mole didn't answer.

"Fine!" Scarlett left Mole's presence. She didn't have to go far to get out of Mole's eyesight because he had bad eyes. After she was far enough away from Mole for him not to see her, she turned invisible and climbed up the wall and into the warehouse through a broken window. Scarlett was cut, however, by the broken glass she had crawled through. She had a cut on her palm, and it stung from the pain. She gave out an inaudible shriek as she felt the pain in her hand. She kept going, though. As she walked through the warehouse, she noticed that Fat Cat was trying to turn the warehouse into one of his new drug labs. There were boxes of amphetamines and methamphetamines in some of the boxes, as well as a few keys of coke. Scarlett kept going until she came upon a fat, gray cat and two more animals: an tall, orange alley cat and a green lizard. The alley cat wore a blue vest and a blue beanie. The lizard wore a mafia style red trench coat and a tan hat. The fat gray cat was Fat Cat. He wore a 3XL purple pinstripe suit. He was extremely rotund with nicely combed fur, unlike the orange alley cat.

As Scarlett approached them, Fat Cat turned around to see Scarlett approaching him with anger in her eyes.

"Well, look who it is, boys," said Fat Cat.

"Yes! I see," said the lizard.

"I hope she didn't come back here without my money," said Fat Cat.

"I don't work for you anymore, Fat Cat," said Scarlett. She was getting closer by the second. Soon, she was face to face with him. "I'm tired of doing your dirty work."

Fat Cat laughed. "So, I guess you came to give me a two week's notice about your resignation, eh?"

"No, I came for revenge." Scarlett pulled a knife out from behind her back. She quickly rushed Fat Cat and was a millimeter away from his throat.

Fat Cat did not seem to be worried at all, though. In fact, he was laughing. "Killing me won't bring your sister back."

"No, but she will be avenged."

Fat Cat snapped his fingers. The alley cat and the lizard both pulled out assault rifles. The alley cat wielded an AK and the lizard had a Carbine Rifle. "Kill me, and you won't survive long enough to enjoy your vengeance," said Fat Cat.

Scarlett lowered her knife, and Fat Cat moved over behind his henchmen after relieving her of her knife.

"I knew you'd make the right choice. Too bad, it'll be your last. Wart, kill her."

"With pleasure," said the lizard.

He pointed his caliber at Scarlett. Scarlett froze, knowing that she had made a costly mistake. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Say goodbye, bitch!" said Wart.

Just then, a shuriken seemed to come from nowhere and sliced the tip off of Wart's caliber rifle.

"What?" said Fat Cat. "Who threw that?"

"Right here," said a voice that came from behind them on top of some stacked boxes. It was Espio. He was wielding three more shuriken.

"Looks like you have a lot of illegal stuff in here. I'm placing you all under arrest."

"Who are you?" asked Fat Cat.

"The name's Espio and I'm going to give you until the count of three to release Scarlett."

"So, I see you found yourself a boyfriend while you been away. No matter. We'll kill him, too. Get him, Mepps," commanded Fat Cat.

The alley cat pointed his AK at Espio and shot. Espio turned invisible and quickly avoided.

"Where'd he go? Did I get him?" asked Mepps.

"No!" Espio quickly reappeared in front of Mepps and punched him in the nose. Mepps dropped the AK down on the ground as he flew back a few feet. Espio then picked up the gun and broke it in two. "A true ninja warrior needs no gun."

"Mole!" yelled Fat Cat. He was now running from Scarlett as she pursued him through the warehouse. That left Espio Wart and Mepps. Wart came in for an attack. Since his caliber and Mepps' AK were destroyed, they decided to fistfight Espio. Wart threw a punch, but Espio quickly dodged and retaliated with an uppercut. Wart was knocked into the air. Mepps was recovering in the corner from Espio's punch and leapt in for a kick. It contacted with Espio and tripped him onto the floor, but he quickly got up and threw two shuriken at Mepps. Both missed, but just barely. Wart surprised Espio from behind with a full blow to the back of Espio's head. Espio fell back onto the ground. This time, he was a little slower getting up. Wart's punch had hurt more than he had anticipated that it would. Two on one was not fair. He wished that he had Mighty, Vector, and/or Charmy to back him up, but he didn't. He would just have to give it his best shot.

Scarlett had chased Fat Cat up to the second level that led to the roof. Fat Cat was getting tired quickly. Soon, he stopped all together.

"Giving up and taking your medicine like a man?" asked Scarlett

Fat Cat panted. "Never! You're going to have to kill me." Fat Cat pulled out the knife that he took from Scarlett. "and I don't see that happening."

Fat Cat swung the blade at Scarlett, but she backed away just in time to miss it. She had not anticipated, however, Mole being behind her. Mole grabbed her. She wriggled to get loose, but it was a useless effort. Mole was too strong for her.

Fat Cat grinned as he rubbed Scarlett's chin with the blade of the knife. "Looks like the end of the road for you, Scarlett. It's been nice knowing you."

Espio looked over to see Mole holding Scarlett, and Fat Cat holding a knife. He quickly threw a shuriken at Fat Cat before being hit again by Mepps. It was a lucky throw because Fat Cat dropped the knife down below after the shuriken hit him in the wrist.

Scarlett kicked Mole in the head while he was holding her from behind. Mole released her to hold his forehead. Scarlett never thought her tae-kwon-do lessons would come in handy in real life. She turned around to fight Mole, hitting him with a series of kicks. Soon, she gave Mole a final kick and knocked him off the rail. He fell below and was rendered unconscious.

Mepps and Wart were making quick work of Espio. When he tried to fight one, the other would ambush him from behind. He was badly battered and badly bruised. Mepps' claws had scratched Espio a few times, so he was bleeding. Espio needed to step up his game. He quickly turned invisible. Mepps and Wart were clueless to where Espio had gone.

"Hiding won't save you," said Mepps.

"We'll find you eventually," added Wart.

Mepps and Wart quietly moved around the warehouse. Everything was silent except for the sound of their own breathing. Espio had trained himself to control his breathing even when he is tired. They started to hear footsteps, but they couldn't pinpoint where he was because of the echo going through the warehouse. They could sense that he was close. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Mepps and Wart stopped moving too. They prepared for the worst, but still got took by surprise at what Espio did. There was a tall stack of boxes behind Mepps and Wart. Espio reappeared at the base of the boxes and pushed them over right on top of Mepps and Wart. The boxes were filled with the drugs they had planned to move out. Espio stood over the boxes. Suddenly, Mepps' head appeared from under the boxes. Espio gave him a good right hook and Mepps passed out. There was no sign of Wart. Espio guessed that the impact of the boxes knocked him out. Now, all Espio had to do was cuff these guys and seek out Scarlett and Fat Cat.

Scarlett has reached the roof. Fat Cat has nowhere else to go, and it's a long way down.

"End of the line, Fat Cat," said Scarlett.

Fat Cat still had his back turned to her. He looked like he was thinking of jumping. He started to laugh.

"Heh, heh, your sister would have been proud, my dear," said Fat Cat.

"You shut up about her!!" yelled Scarlett.

"I loved making her squirm. The tears in her eyes as I was about end her life were memorable. The only thing she said before I pulled the trigger was that I must promise not to kill you. So, I didn't. Instead, I trained you to be my apprentice. I gave you all the secrets you needed to become indomitable, and this is how you repay me?!"

"That part of my life is over. I may have feared you once, Fat Cat, but no more. I plan to put an end to you and your miserable existence once and for all and avenge the death of my sister," said Scarlett.

"Not quite, my pet." Fat Cat pulled a dagger from his suit and tossed it right at Scarlett. It was headed directly for her heart. He threw it so fast that Scarlett knew she was hit. She closed her eyes and felt an impact. There was no pain, however. She opened her eyes to see that Espio had the dagger in his shoulder, and she was falling to the ground. Her eyes filled up with water. There were tears of despair, but there were also tears of anger.

"Espio!" she got up and was quickly as his side.

Espio smiled through gritted teeth. "I couldn't let him harm someone with a beautiful face such as yours."

Scarlett's tears hit Espio's chest and mixed with his blood.

"I'll be okay. Don't cry," said Espio. He took his other hand and placed it on her face.

"How touching! Prepare to die."

Fat Cat looked over at Scarlett. Scarlett's eyes were no longer the pools of joy that Espio had gotten to know. Now, there was only anger. Anger for her sister and anger for Espio. She wanted Fat Cat to pay for this. She charged at Fat Cat. He caught her off guard with a scratch to the face. It drew blood, but Scarlett was still going for it. The wind had started to blow, and there was some storm clouds forming in the sky. As the fight progressed, it started to lightly drizzle. Scarlett fought Fat Cat with great courage, using her tae-kwon-do skills to their max. She kicked him in the face hard. He would retaliate by grabbing her and throwing her into the wall of the warehouse. Espio could only watch as Scarlett single-handedly fought Fat Cat. The rotund cat was absorbing most of Scarlett's blows with his body mass. His attacks, however, had more impact. Scarlett had had enough. Drawing all the energy she could, she gave him a super hard kick to the face. He was knocked onto the ground and rolled over to the edge of the roof. Fat Cat was practically finished. His face was bleeding and beat in. His suit was severely torn. To top it off, he was missing three whiskers. Fat Cat stood up and stumbled as he saw Scarlett on her knees breathing hard with scratch marks all over her body. Espio still lay on the ground watching. He really wanted to get up, but it hurt so much for him to move. Fat Cat is at an end.

"I am your superior. I tell you when to breathe, I tell you when to go, I tell you when to come, and I tell you when to move. Now, I'm telling you when to die. The time is now."

Blood stained her clothes mixed with the water from the rain. Fat Cat raised his hand for a final strike over the depleted chameleon. Fat Cat tried to strike, but something caught his hand. Espio had gotten up and was holding Fat Cat's claw.

"No," said Espio weakly.

Fat Cat looked with anger. "You dare to interfere. Fine, you can share her fate." Fat Cat easily moved Espio's hand, and used a tail swipe to ground Espio. Then, he leaned on the dagger that was still embedded in Espio's shoulder. Espio's cry could be heard from a mile away as the pain soared all through his body. Espio was close to blacking out, but soon, the pain stopped altogether. Scarlett had pulled Fat Cat back over to the edge.

Espio was in so much pain. He quickly tried to find his center. Another howl was sent out from Espio as he pulled the dagger out his shoulder. The excruciating pain caused by the dagger was more than most people could handle. Espio placed the dagger in his wristband. He looked up to see Scarlett fighting Fat Cat again. Her last kick was a kick right into the jaw of Fat Cat. He was knocked out. Now, it was obvious that Scarlett's adrenaline had kicked in because she was now lifting Fat Cat and holding him over the edge.

"Scarlett, No!" called out Espio

"Give me one good reason not to," said Scarlett.

"It would be murder, and I don't want to see you taken away. I love you, but I also have a job. If you kill him, I'll have no choice but to take you in with Fat Cat's crew."

"But my sister…….."

"would be very proud of you," finished Espio. He staggered to his feet. "I beg you! Don't do it. Fat Cat won't be getting out. Most likely, someone will shank him on the inside anyway."

Scarlett sighed. "This is for you, Violet." She threw Fat Cat's corpse against the door leading to the roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few minutes later……….._

SSPD (Station Square Police Department) SWAT team came in on 4 choppers and landed on the roof. About 20 officers exited the choppers. One walked over to where Espio and Scarlett sat. Before going to the roof, Espio used his cell phone to call SSPD for backup. Fat Cat had been wanted in Station Square for a long time, but no one had seen him. Too bad they didn't arrive until after the fight was over.

"Good job, detective," said the man. "We couldn't have stopped Fat Cat's operation without you. The Chaotix will be handsomely rewarded for their help."

"Thanks, Sgt. Carroll. There are three thugs cuffed inside along with enough evidence to put them away for a very long time," commented Espio.

Sgt. Carroll noted for six of his men to enter the warehouse.

"Who's she?" asked Sgt. Carroll.

"A friend who got involved in all this," replied Espio.

"Well, Miss, I'm sorry that you got involved in all this, and any friend of Espio and the Chaotix is a friend of ours." Now let's get you cleaned up. There's a hospital about three miles down the road. We'll give you a lift."

Espio and Scarlett watched as Fat Cat, Wart, Mole, and Mepps were put into a chopper. Scarlett was finally at peace now that justice was served. After she saw them get on a chopper, she and Espio followed Sgt. Carroll onto another chopper and were flown to the hospital for treatment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few days later…._

Espio had gain full use of his arm again. Luckily, Fat Cat had only vibrated the nerves in his shoulder when his dagger hit it. Most of the Sonic Team had taken trips over to visit Espio and Scarlett. They were both lying in their beds with IVs in their arms. Most of their wounds had healed up quite nicely, except for a few scratches on Scarlett's arm and the place in Espio's shoulder where Fat Cat had hit. Vector had stayed with Espio last night. He slept on the couch in the hospital room. Espio had awoken to the sound of Vector playing the TV.

"Good news, Espio. You and Scarlett are being discharged today, but you must take it easy for the rest of today," said Vector. He got up off the couch and headed for the door. "I'm going to go down and get me some breakfast. Be back in a little while." And with that, he was gone.

Scarlett and Espio both had breakfast when it was brought in by their nurse.

"I hate hospital food," said Scarlett.

"Me, too, but we better eat it, or they might never let us leave," said Espio.

"You got a point." Scarlett took a bite of her pancakes. "This is gross."

Espio laughed. Her facial expression was priceless.

"I hope you don't hate me for wasting your vacation," said Scarlett.

"Hate you? No way! Even though I was nearly killed, I'm glad I followed you."

"Me, too. If you hadn't followed me, I would've been pushing up daisies now." Scarlett got up and walked over to Espio with her IV and kissed him on the lips. "That's for saving my life."

Espio blushed. "You're welcome." Then there was an awkward silence. Espio broke the silence. "So, Fat Cat was the business you spoke of while on the ship," said Espio.

Scarlett lost her smile. "Unfortunately, he had me tied in with his crew ever since I was seven. Two years ago, after I was forced to watch Fat Cat kill my sister, I took off. I was scared of Fat Cat. I didn't know what I could have done. I survived by traveling from ship to ship living in empty rooms and changing my color to outrun everyone who pursued me. One day, I entered the room of a great martial artist named Master Siez. I tried hiding in the walls, but Master Siez saw through my disguises and discovered me. Instead of turning me in, he took an interest in me, teaching me the art of Tae-Kwon-Do and self-confidence. Although I'm still a beginner, I think I'm learning to use it very well. After leaving Master Siez, I took an oath to one day confront Fat Cat and avenge my sister."

"I guess you finally got what you wanted," added Espio.

"It wasn't how I wanted to get it, but I guess it'll have to do. If you weren't so cute, I probably would've killed him." Her smile returned. Thanks for not turning me in with Fat Cat and his boys," said Scarlett.

Scarlett was about to kiss Espio again, but Vector burst through the door and she stopped and quickly jumped back.

"I tell you, those pancakes really hit the spot," said Vector. Espio and Scarlett both looked aggravated and stared at Vector. "What?" he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector escorted Espio and Scarlett back to the resort. They were greeted by everyone, and asked a hundred questions. Vector eventually fought through the crowd of friends and led them up to Espio's room. Soon after, Scarlett and Espio went to sleep for most of the day.

_With Sonic and the crew………._

Sonic was running laps on the beach. He still had that hydrophobic feel about water. Jet and Storm were surfing. The majority of the group was playing a game of beach volleyball. Knuckles was an unstoppable server. Silver kept cheating by using his telekinesis to set up spikes for Shadow. Rouge was getting some rays. Charmy, Tails, and Cream were making sandcastles.

After a few hours, Jet came out of the water. He walked right into Sonic's running path and stopped. Sonic came to a screeching halt an inch away from Jet's beak. Jet stood his ground.

"I still want my rematch against you, blue hedgehog. I will not have anyone beating me at my own game. Sonic, the time has come. Wave, Storm, and I have set up a course around this archipelago. It will be easy to spot the course in the morning. We will run through five of the islands here. You know the rules. First one to cross the finish line wins."

Sonic chuckled. "Bring it on."

Jet turned to the others. "I expect you to race with us, too, Shadow and Silver. I can't wait to see what you guys are capable of.

"Hmph!" said Shadow.

"I want in on this, too," demanded Knuckles.

"Me, too," said Tails. "I anticipated that you might want a rematch with Sonic on this trip, so I brought along some gear." Tails revealed a small bag. He reached in and pulled out small disk-like items. Tails touched their centers and they turned into extreme gears. He had Bluestar II, Red Rock, Pink Rose, Smile, Temptation, and Darkness. Tails had converted Shadow's Darkness shoes into a board. "And we're all going along. I even made some new gears for our other friends."

Tails revealed a silver and black board. "I call this one 'Silver Streak'." Next was a purple board with blue flames on it. "I call this one 'Purple Fire'." Next was a green board with a crocodile picture on it. "I call this one 'Reptile'." The next one was shaped and colored like a honeycomb. "Here's 'Hive'." The last board Tails showed was purple and black. It had a big shuriken in the middle for place holding. "And this one is 'Ninjitsu'."

"I see you're getting better, shorty, but you have a long way to go before you can ever hope to be a brilliant mechanic like me," boasted Wave. She pulled out a vastly futuristic looking board with Indian feathers and a speared front. "I call it Amazon, and I made it for Tikal to show that they're no hard feelings."

"Thank you, Wave," said Tikal with a smile.

Tails was getting angry, however. "You're such a show-off. My designs are better. I know that one of my boards will win."

"Those pieces of junk will be recycled before they cross the finish line," said Wave.

"Only if you sabotage them again." Tails gave Wave an evil glare.

"Hey, last time, we had a reason for cheating, but this time, we'll play fair and square. You have my word," said Wave.

Tails did not trust her still. He would be keeping a close eye on her tonight and tomorrow when they raced.

"Great! We will have a big race tomorrow, but I have one question," said Silver. "HOW DO YOU USE THESE THINGS?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You can probably guess what the next chapter is going to be. This one was made to kind of give Scarlett a background just like all the other characters in the Sonic Universe. Hope you like it and I will continue to deliver the goods. Peace until next time. A little disclaimer though: I do not own any character in this chapter except for Scarlett and Sgt. Carroll. _

_P.S. go ahead and review. I'll wait. I need some new people to review. Don't get me wrong, I love it when Luv4Knux and Sonicliveson and Nyago review. I hope they continue to review. Nuff Said._


	9. Sonic Riders 2

_This story is almost wrapped up. This is the semi-final chapter before it's all wrote and done. This chapter has mad reference to Sonic Riders, hence the name, with bonus features. For starters, you'll notice the extra characters. Also, the race will be told like a story rather than something you would see on the game. Here's the lineup:_

_**Rider/Board/Attribute**_

_Sonic/Bluestar II/__**Speed**_

_Tails/Yellow Tail/__**Fly**_

_Knuckles/Red Rock/__**Power**_

_Amy/Pink Rose__**/Speed**_

_Cream/Smile/__**Fly**_

_Rouge/Temptation/__**Fly**_

_Shadow/Darkness (Board, not shoes. It's my custom design.)/__**Speed**_

_Jet/Type-J Advanced/__**Speed**_

_Wave/Type-W Advanced/__**Fly**_

_Storm/Type-S Advanced/__**Power**_

_Silver/Silver Streak__**/Fly**_

_Blaze/Purple Fire/__**Power**_

_Tikal/Amazon/__**Speed**_

_Vector/Reptile/__**Power**_

_Espio/Ninjitsu/__**Speed**_

_Charmy/Hive/__**Fly**_

_Elise/Beginner/__**Speed**_

_Chris/Trap Gear/__**Power**_

_Scarlett/Light Board/__**Speed**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mighty awoke on a beach. It was filled with beautiful girls and hunky guys. Mighty felt like he was in the middle of _Baywatch_. The only bad thing about this is that he was completely lost. He had no idea how far he traveled or which direction he had been traveling. The only thing he knew was that he set out to go on vacation, and that was what he was going to do. He had no luggage and his cell phone was damaged when he hit the water. Thankfully, he still had his wallet and some very wet money. He would have to let it dry before he could use it. So, he decided to look around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ventura Island Beach Resort…._

Rouge awoke early the next morning to notice that she was alone in the bed. She quickly started to wonder where Knuckles could have gone. She quickly got up and saw Knuckles on the floor beside the bed doing push-ups in a muscle-shirt and some pajama bottoms. Rouge lay on her belly as she watched Knuckles going at it.

"151, 152, 153…," counted Knuckles. He was really working hard, going at a pretty rapid paste as to not waste time. Knuckles continued counting. "197, 198, 199, 200." Knuckles panted as he did the last push-up before getting up. His shirt was covered in sweat. Rouge just smiled as she looked on at her echidna. Knuckles turned around to see Rouge staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"My, my, look at those guns." Rouge got out of the bed and put her hands on his biceps. "I hope those are for me."

"Actually, no, I was preparing for the race today," smirked Knuckles, "but you're more than welcome to enjoy them too." Knuckles made his chest jump. Then, he gave Rouge a small, yet passionate kiss.

"Check these out." Rouge placed Knuckles' hand on her thigh. It was tight, almost equal to the strength in Knuckles' arms.

"I like, I like." If one of us doesn't win today, it can only be because of cheating," said Knuckles.

"You'll always be my #1," said Rouge. She gave him a kiss. Knuckles kissed back, and it seemed as if this was the start of something. Passionate moans could be heard as they got deeper and deeper into their kiss. Soon, Knuckles raised Rouge's thigh up to his waist. Rouge then started to break free.

"Knuckie…smooch……Knuckie, wait! We better not," said Rouge lowering her leg to the ground.

Knuckles stood there looking as confused as ever. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just think we shouldn't. If we do, you know neither of us will have the energy to race today," said Rouge.

Knuckles pouted. "Damn!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett awoke to find Espio standing in a corner with his eyes closed. Scarlett sat up in the bed in her, uh Espio's robe.

"Good morning, Scarlett," said Espio.

This surprised Scarlett. "How did you know I was awake?" she asked.

"Meditation makes me aware of some things I would not normally be aware of in normal conditions. It also helps me heal faster, and I need to heal if I want to win the race today," said Espio.

"Speaking of which, how is your shoulder feeling?" asked Scarlett.

"It's much better. I think that I can handle the board a little better than I did yesterday," said Espio remembering how much he kept falling off the board when Jet was showing the newbies the basics.

"That's good to know. Can you show me how to meditate?" asked Scarlett.

"Sure." Espio walked over to the bed to join Scarlett. "Find your center. Now, relax and let your mind wonder."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The beach……_

Everyone had gathered at the beach. The race to prove who's the best would soon begin. Jet suddenly spoke up.

"Ahem, soon the race will begin." Jet pointed to the markers. "These markers were set out by Wave and myself around the entire archipelago to mark the course on which we will travel. Once, you enter the race, you cannot exit the markers until you're done. Just to make sure no one cheats, if an extreme gear goes outside the markers, it will receive an electric shock that the rider will feel until he or she gets back on track. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good! Sonic, prepare to eat my dust," said Jet.

"Heh heh, we'll see about that Jet, old buddy," said Sonic.

Suddenly, Omachao appeared in his hot-air balloon. "Is everyone ready?" it asked.

"Can we go already?" said Shadow.

"Mom, why don't you enter the balloon with Omachao and video the race from the sky for us?" asked Cream.

"That's an excellent idea, Creamy," said Vanilla. "I hope you don't mind me tagging along."

"Did you know that I don't mind you tagging along?" said Omachao.

"Thank you," replied Vanilla. "Be careful, Creamy."

"Let's begin. Shall we?" said Jet.

"I'm watching you," said Tails to Wave.

Wave smirked her usual smirk. "I hope you'll be able to see me from so far back."

"You mean from so far ahead," screeched Tails. "I'll beat you."

"Whatever, Shorty," said Wave.

Tails was getting steamed.

"Alright. Enough with the pleasantries. Can we race, now?" asked Silver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get a great start!" said Omacaho from the balloon.

"No way I'm going to lose," said Jet.

"Alright, bring it on," said Sonic.

Everyone stepped into position on the beach. The green line appeared. Everyone was pretty cautious to stay behind the green line until it crossed the starting point. Jet, Sonic, and Shadow, however, got a terrific start. Everyone else started off at a steady pace as they raced across the beach. Up ahead was a tall ramp. Sonic cleared it easily earning an AA rank. Shadow was next getting an S rank. Suddenly, Jet boosts past Sonic and Shadow, leaving some turbulence as they hit the water. Elise was bringing up the rear. She was really just trying to enjoy herself. Everyone was riding Jet's turbulence while doing tricks in order to fill their air tanks. Shadow had gained so much speed that he dashed past Jet, taking the lead.

"Darn it," said Jet as he rushed to try and catch Shadow.

Tails and Wave were leading the flyers. They came upon another ramp and jumped right into the accelerators to gain an edge. They were placed right behind Sonic.

"Nice try, Shorty, but now I must take my leave," said Wave. Wave dashed forward past Sonic so that she was now behind Jet and in front of Sonic. Then, Wave did something very underhanded. She started throwing small mines out into the water. This threw everyone behind her for a loop as they now had to dodge the mines as well as stay on track.

Shadow still has the lead. He is out of the water and is now on the second island, Marigold Island. Marigold Island was one of those small city islands. There was a rail on the beach leading to the mainland. Shadow missed it, but Sonic and Jet connected with the rail.

"They're hot stuff. Look at those sparks," said Omachao.

Jet and Sonic now were in close range with Shadow. Shadow looked back to see those two right on his tail. Shadow did a tornado spin and caught Jet and Sonic in it, but that was a mistake because when he stopped, Wave, Tails, Silver, and Cream passed him. Shadow was now in 5th place. There was a ramp up ahead with accelerators in the air. Cream and Tails missed it, but Silver and Wave reached them and started using their flying ability to go forward. They both landed on a roof and continued forward. On the edge of each roof, was a ramp for tricks to be done on. Silver did moderate tricks, getting AA and SS ranks every time. Wave looked over at him and smiled, impressed by the way he handles a board.

Below the flyers on the roof, Knuckles and Storm were tearing through the buildings on the ground for shortcuts. Instead of going around the streets like the rest had to do, the power type characters could just bust through the buildings. Vector was right behind Storm and Knuckles. Charmy has just now made through the accelerators and is now on the rooftops. Storm tried to attack Knuckles, but Knuckles dodged by slowing down slightly, then he countered by going to Storm's left side and delivering a punch to Storm's back. Storm fell off his board and landed in an apple cart that was on the sidewalk. Vector and all the rest of the racers passed by and laughed at him.

"I'll get you for this," said Storm.

At the end of the cluster of buildings, there was a semi-steep ramp. Knuckles jumped up, executing a brilliant combination for an X rank. He continued to go along as he came up to a boat that acted as an automated trail (This is where you spin the left thumbstick clockwise). He hopped on, and gained air as it took him to the next island. The island up ahead was a barren wasteland without a name. It was a small island with nothing but sand on it. He looked ahead to see Wave and Silver. There were three lines of objects ahead: one containing a series of rails, one containing accelerators, and one containing barrel barricades and speed boosters. Knuckles went through the barrels as Silver and Wave went through the accelerators. Soon, they were all back in the water after one final ramp.

Blaze had caught up to Shadow. Shadow smiled at her. "Let's win this thing." Blaze and Shadow both boosted to gain a little speed.

"Shadow is closing the middle," said Omachao.

Silver was now leading. Wave had fallen behind after looking at Silver and lost speed. She even performed a C ranked trick. Knuckles was behind Silver. Then, Vector, Shadow, Blaze, Sonic, and Jet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Marigold Island, Chris saw Elise and slowed down until he was right next to her.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Chris.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just enjoying the ride," replied Elise.

"Well, I'll just hang back here with you to make sure you don't get lost." Chris winked.

Elise laughed. They both jumped off the ramp at the end of Marigold Island, both getting A ranks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver was surprisingly fast. His turbulence ran for a long way. Everyone was doing tricks on his turbulence to build up speed. There was a rail next to the turbulence, but Jet, Sonic, and Shadow were caught in Silver's turbulence and couldn't get over to it. Espio and Charmy were catching up.

A small wave crept up on Silver, and he wiped out. Knuckles quickly passed by and took the lead. Rouge had caught up with the pack and was closely trailing Blaze. Another wave came by and tossed Knuckles off his gear and into the water.

"It's getting a little rough out here," said Sonic.

Jet dashed up to him. "It's all part of the course." He sped past Sonic. Sonic hurried after.

More waves managed to follow after, but the other racers managed to fluently dodge the waves. Rouge had made it to where Knuckles was getting back on his board.

"Hurry up! You're falling behind," she yelled as she passed by. Rouge was now going at a fast speed. It allowed Knuckles to get back into the race very fast because of her turbulence.

Vector now had the lead as the next island was coming up. It looked like green cave, except more trees were on the track than in the background. It was a place that no one hardly traveled because of the deep vegetation, however, Wave and Jet managed to plot the racecourse through the forest. The first part of this island was the shoreline. It contained a ramp with a low slope. Vector cleared it very easily, getting an AA rank. The first part of the green vegetation was a clump of trees. Vector maneuvered between the trees very uncoordinated. Soon, he had cleared every tree he had seen. Vector closed his eyes.

"Phew! For a second I thought I wasn't going to make it." SMASH! Vector collided with a giant oak tree.

There was a rail up ahead that Shadow and Sonic took great advantage of. It branched off into many limbs. They started tree grinding like Tarzan. There was a barricade back where the tree grinding rails were. It lead through an abandoned mineshaft. Knuckles punched his way through the mine and mine carts, giving him a 5 links connection, and put him in 5th place behind Jet. Shadow and Sonic were neck at neck. Blaze was attacked by Jet and had fallen back.

"You'll pay for that, Jet," growled Shadow.

"Sonic enters the corner a flying drip," said Omachao.

The next part was an automated trail. It was a river that took the racers down the island at a fast rate. As the racers went down the rapids, they built up their air. After getting off the rapids, there was a series of trees that were bent over like a slingshot. The racers all got on and the trees threw them all in the air (at different times, of course. It's like the bow and arrow in Sand Ruins). The racers are thrown into the air and land off the island and into a whirlpool. It is a long struggle, but they eventually get out.

There was one more island between them and the finish line back on Ventura Island. This island was a beautiful big valley with nice palm trees and a big waterfall. It was sort of like a mixture of Splash Canyon and the forest in the Mystic Ruins. Everyone was going down into the valley at an extremely fast rate. There was a path that led to the wet land surrounding the waterfall. Everything was going well until SMACK! Shadow's board got stuck in a pile of mud and Shadow was thrown onto the ground.

"Damn it," said Shadow getting up off the ground and getting back on his board. He couldn't get out. The board was stuck good. He would have tried a chaos spear, but it only would have destroyed the board. Shadow watched as he was passed one by one until Blaze came up.

"What's the problem?" asked Blaze.

"I'm stuck. Can you help me?" said Shadow. "Heat up this mud so I can just pull it out the dirt."

Blaze conjured up her pyrokinesis and surely enough the ground was turned to dirt, and Shadow easily pulled his board out of the dirt.

"Thanks a lot. We better get back to the race before they're too far ahead for us to catch without cheating," said Shadow. They got on their boards and sped off at top speed.

Sonic and Jet were now leading. Knuckles was in third. Rouge was in fourth. Amy had came up in the ranks and was now in fifth place. Scarlett was in sixth place. She was running at a very moderate speed. She still wasn't quite used to riding extreme gear, but was doing quite well.

Rouge was done playing games.

"Knuckie, it's time we take this thing home," said Rouge. "Do 'the whip'."

Knuckles moved over close to Rouge and picked her up. He then threw her like a dart in front of Sonic and Jet. Rouge had knocked against them, throwing them off balance. As they both struggled to get their balance back, Knuckles came up fast right between them and punched them both, causing them to topple over and off their boards.

"Out of my way," said Knuckles as he passed by them.

"Better luck next time boys," said Rouge. She and Knuckles kept going for it.

As Sonic was getting back on his board, Amy zoomed past them.

"Don't worry, I'll get them for that, Sonic," said Amy.

As they reached the edge of the island, Rouge and Knuckles held hand and did a joint move. They both did two flips, two spins, and a nice roll to finish it off for an XX rank. They landed nicely into the sea, and were headed to victory on Ventura Island.

"We're home free," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, baby. That's the stuff," commented Rouge.

Out of nowhere, it seems, came an all too familiar hammer. It hit Knuckles right on top of his head. Knuckles got into a daze and fell off his board into the water.

"Knuckles?"

Rouge looked back to see that Red Rock had stopped moving. She did not stop, however, because she saw what or rather who happened to him. It was Amy wanting revenge for when Knuckles attacked Sonic.

Rouge just smirked. "I see Knuckles decided to take a swim."

"He had a little help," boasted Amy.

"I hope you're not seriously thinking about winning," said Rouge.

"Maybe I am," replied Amy. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing much. Just this." Rouge did a spinning low kick at Pink Rose. Amy jumped just as Rouge's foot collided and knocked the board askew. Amy dove at Rouge and tackled her into the water. Temptation then stopped too, and both girls were in the water.

"Way to go, Amy," said Rouge sarcastically as she crossed her arms. Sonic and Jet flew past them with Shadow on their tail.

"Thanks, Ames," said Sonic.

Amy sighed. "Win this one for me, Sonic," yelled Amy from the water. "He loves me so much, Rouge. Rouge?" Rouge had gotten on Temptation and took off, leaving her high and wet. Knuckles had finally recovered and took off along with Rouge. Amy soon got on her board and hurried after.

Soon, Sonic, Shadow, and Jet had reached land. The finish line was on the other side of the island. The race had reached its tensest stage. Sonic had a slight lead, but Jet was hanging in there. Shadow hadn't given up either. They were all going at almost 300 mph. They were criss-crossing each other slowly trying to get in front of the other. Soon, they had come up to a rail. All three tried to grind simultaneously and cancelled each other out, so nobody got on the rail. They continued

"I can't lose," said Jet aloud. He then revealed his two fans. He took a swipe at Sonic. Sonic barely dodged it due to his being on a board instead of the ground. Jet took another swipe at Sonic followed by a reverse spin fan attack at Shadow. Both Sonic and Shadow jumped into the air over Jet's head. Sonic was now where Shadow was and vice versa.

"You're just not fast enough to get me, Jet old buddy," teased Sonic.

Jet growled. He was then attacked by Shadow. Shadow used a Chaos Magic attack that knocked Jet back. Jet was not going to take this. He threw both his fans at the two hedgehogs. One was lodged in Sonic's board, and the other in Shadow's. Suddenly their gears became unstable. They started going out of control like the hovercraft. It became extremely difficult to steer the gears. To get their control back, they had to disperse the fans from their gears, but to do that, they had to slow down. After they had gotten the fans out of their gear, they noticed that Jet had pulled ahead. They were just passing their resort, so all that was left was the straightaway down the beach. All three of these speed kings were neck at neck. The finish line was only a few yards away. Who would win? Would it be Shadow, Sonic, or Jet?

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

There was an explosion that knocked Jet, Sonic, and Shadow off their boards. Soon, they were lost in an abyss of black smoke. To find out what happened to them and who won the race, wait for my next update?

Results:

1st Sonic, Jet, or Shadow

2nd Sonic, Jet, or Shadow

3rd Sonic, Jet, or Shadow

4th Knuckles

5th Rouge

6th Silver

7th Scarlett

8th Amy

9th Blaze

10th Vector

11th Espio

12th Cream

13th Tikal

14th Wave

15th Tails

16th Charmy

17th Storm

18th Chris

19th Elise

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Up next is the conclusion to my story! The reasons this chapter took so long are because I have school and it's hard as hell to write a chapter about Sonic Riders. Take it from someone who knows. Designing tracks ain't easy. Anyways, Read and Review! Till next time._


	10. A Crisis and a Conclusion

_The final chapter in this story. Let's see what happens. Enjoy. I already know that this story is kind of jumbled because I've had about three different things going on within my story, but allow me to explain. Chapter 8 was meant to clear up the Scarlett angle. Chapter 9 was about Jet wanting the rematch he asked for in Chapter 2. The rest just kind of fell into place._

_A/N: Everyone has been wondering about Chris. This is the 18 year old Chris. 12 year old Chris sucks._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sonic, Jet, and Shadow are thrown in three different directions. A huge smokescreen covered the whole beach.

"What's that up ahead?" asked Rouge.

"It's Sonic and the others," said Knuckles. "Let's go." So, Knuckles, Rouge, and the rest hurried to the beach where the finish line and the huge smokescreen coincided. Knuckles and Rouge were the first to make it there. The smokescreen was just starting to clear. Knuckles went over to where Sonic was and Rouge to Shadow.

"Yo, Sonic, you okay?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic slowly started to get up, groaning and shaking off the effect. The missile had missed them, but just barely.

"All I want to know is this. Who launched the missile?" asked Sonic.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," laughed an all too familiar voice. "Ask and you shall receive."

Knuckles scoffed. "Leave it to Eggman to fuck up a good vacation."

Silver had just made it to the beach.

"Great! It's that fat scientist again," said Silver.

"You're going to regret that." Eggman fired a missile at Silver. Silver laughed. He used his telekinesis to stop the missile, turn it around, and shoot it back at Eggman. Eggman use the controls on his eggmobile to dodge the missile. "Nice try, but this is only the beginning. Eggman snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere came an army of Egg Pawns. They were completely surrounded.

"Behold my Egg Parade," said Eggman.

Scarlett and Amy are now standing on the outside of the robot army.

"Sonic?" yelled Amy.

"I'm in here," yelled Sonic.

"I'm coming for you," yelled Amy over the robots.

Amy took out her hammer and started wailing on the robots slowly making her way to the center. Scarlett went along with her. Blaze, Vector and Espio were next to arrive.

"I'm not going to stand for this. Robots, attack!" shouted Eggman.

The Egg Pawns slowly started to move.

"Is this a joke?" asked Silver. He easily scurried up about 20 robots and hurled them into the ocean.

Sonic used his homing attack to clear about seven in a heartbeat. Knuckles punched one, which collided with about ten more for a gigantic explosion. Shadow used his Chaos Spear to take out about 15. Jet was using his fans to skewer the robots one by one. A large number of robots turned around to face, Vector, Scarlett, Blaze, and Espio and Cream, who had just pulled up.

"Cream you might want to get in that hot-air balloon with your mother and fly to a safe distance," said Vector.

"No, I want to stay and help you defeat Dr. Eggman," said Cream. She turned to her mother, who was above her with Omochao. "I'll be okay. Vector will take care of me, Mama. You get to a safe distance."

Vanilla smiled down at her brave daughter. "Okay, I trust you, dear. Be sure to look after my daughter, Vector."

Vector gave Vanilla a thumbs up, and then turned around and bit a hole into a robot trying to get him by surprise. Espio threw about ten exploding shuriken into some robots. Two robots tried to rush him, so he turned invisible and jumped out the way, causing the robots to bump into each other and explode. He then reappeared.

Tikal, Wave, and Tails were next to show up.

"What's going on here?" asked Tails. He looked up and saw Eggman in his eggmobile. "Never mind."

"Where's Jet?" asked Wave. He in there with Sonic and the rest," said Vector.

"Well then, let's get in there and get them out," said Wave, revealing a big wrench. Two robots came up to her. Wave quickly unbolted two of them as they came to her and then moved out of the way. Then, the two robots fell apart. Then she pulled out a bigger wrench and whacked a couple of unsuspecting robots.

One robot jumped at Tikal. Tikal lacked fighting skills, so she couldn't be of any help. The only thing she could do was wield a spear, but there wasn't one around. Tikal screamed. Out of nowhere, a flying ball seemed to come through and skewer the robot. When the ball stopped spinning, Charmy emerged. He had been thrown by Storm into the robot and his stinger tore through the robot.

Chris and Elise came up last to see the rest of the Sonic Team, fighting off Eggman's forces.

"I guess Eggman is up to his old tricks again," said Chris.

"I guess so," added Elise.

"We'd better steer clear of the battle zone or else we might get in the way. Leave it to the professionals," said Chris.

He took Elise by the hand, and they watched on together.

Back in the middle of the robots, Sonic and the ones in there with him were starting to get tired. It seemed to be an endless army of robots.

"Hey, Shadow, Jet, I think these bots need the wind knocked out of them. Whaddya think?" asked Sonic.

Shadow and Jet both nodded in agreement.

"Silver, cover everyone in a psychic shield," said Sonic.

"Why?"

"Just do it," said Jet.

Silver did as he was told. Everyone got close to Silver and he used his telekinesis to produce a shielding around all the ones inside the circle of robots except Shadow, Sonic, and Jet.

"Let's do it!" said Sonic.

Sonic, Shadow, and Jet got onto their extreme gears again and started going in a circle around Silver's shield. They started to go faster and faster. Soon, a small tornado started to form. It started to get bigger and bigger as the three went faster. Soon, all the Egg Pawns were caught in the twister and were all hurled into the ocean at once. The ending result was a huge explosion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the beach, Mighty was busy catching some Z's on the other side of the island in a beach chair. The explosion of all the Egg Pawns caused him to roll out of his chair and onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see the explosion flame high above the tallest building on the island.

"What's that?" he asked. Everyone around him was looking at it too. Mighty got up from his chair and headed towards the area where the explosion came from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was now breathing hard. They were tired from fighting the robots, and they were sure that Eggman was defeated.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Eggman.

"What's so funny? You're finished," said Jet.

"Finished? Me? Why that was only the foreplay," said Eggman. "Now for the main event."

Eggman left in his Eggmobile at a fast speed. In a few seconds, he came back inside a giant robot about 100 meters tall that resembled Optimus Prime. It was blue and orange with a few white panels. "Behold my greatest invention, the Egg Infinite."

"It doesn't look so tough," said Storm. Storm charged it and jumped, going right for its head with his fists clenched. The robot revealed a cannon on its shoulder.

"Shoulder Cannon," said Eggman.

"The shoulder cannon fired six missiles that hit Storm directly in the chest. He fell back down to the ground.

"Next time, look before you leap," said Wave.

"That thing can't beat all of us," said Sonic.

Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Amy, and Espio rushed him at his base, but were easily kicked aside. Rouge, Charmy, Cream, and Tails tried an aerial assault, but got swatted like flies. Knuckles, Storm, Vector, Blaze, and Silver tried an attack from behind, but didn't even scratch it. The Egg Infinite stomped its foot and caused them to fly back.

"This thing is impenetrable," said Jet.

"If it's one thing that all Eggman's robots have is a weak spot," said Sonic.

"Guess again, Sonic. This is no ordinary robot," said Eggman.

"This is an unbreakable metal," said Eggman.

He raised a cannon from both shoulders. "Fire!"

Everyone started scattering to avoid the blasts from the shoulder cannons.

"We've got to take out those cannons," said Blaze.

Eggman looked around to find Chris, Tikal, and Elise standing over by themselves. He turned his robot around and fired a missile. No one was close enough to stop the attack.

"Tikal!" yelled Silver.

Just before the missile hit them, they were pushed out of the way. It was Mighty.

"Glad you could make it, Mighty," said Vector.

Mighty scoffed. "Yeah whatever. Since you didn't wait on me to get back before going on vacation. Do you have any idea about what kind of trouble I had getting here?" said Mighty.

"I would've waited on you, but everyone else was in a hurry," said Vector.

"Yeah, right. I bet-"

"Guys, can you argue about that later?" asked Espio. We've got bigger problems."

"Does anybody have any more plans?" asked Scarlett.

"Stand still so I can pound you," said Eggman.

"No dice, Eggman," said Sonic.

The Egg Infinite revealed twin cannons from inside its wrist. These cannons shot energy blasts. Everyone started running around, dodging a combination of energy blasts and missiles. Being tired from the army of Egg Pawns, Sonic was running a little sluggish and an energy blast landed near him and knocked him facedown into some sand.

"Sonic!" said Amy. Amy rushed the giant robot and started pounding away with her hammer. All she managed to do was put a small, barely visible dent in the foot. The robot kicked forward and Amy went flying across the beach to land near Sonic.

Silver started picking up random objects from around the beach and throwing them at the robot. It didn't work. All the items work. Eggman pulled his left shoulder cannon out. Quickly, Shadow jumped up in the air. He was caught by a shoulder cannon, but not before using his chaos spear to destroy the shoulder cannon.

"No!" yelled Eggman.

"That's it," yelled Tails. "The armor is too strong for any of our attacks, so we should dismantle it piece by piece."

Wave revealed a small wrench. "Great idea, Shorty. Maybe you're not as dumb as you look."

Tails gave her a look. He then pulled out a small wrench of his own.

"Everyone, distract the E-3000 long enough for Wave and Tails to take it apart," commanded Shadow. Shadow went in first. He ran circles around the robot. The robot stomped its feet and the wave it created knocked Shadow down. Eggman felt something moving on his shoulder, so he used his hand and reached behind his back and pulled Tails off his back. Tails was now enclosed in his fist. He started to squeeze Tails. Tails would've been crushed to death if Knuckles didn't come up and punch the robot's hand, breaking its grasp. Tails flew off. Eggman used his last remaining shoulder cannon to shoot about fifteen missiles at Knuckles. Silver intercepted and returned the missiles to his shoulder cannon, destroying it. Now Eggman had no shoulder cannons.

"Bah!" said Eggman. He then brought out the twin cannons on his left wrist and fired at Blaze. She easily dodged it. Then, he turned to fire at Cream, Espio, and Vector. Cream flew up, Espio went to the left, and Vector to the right. Vector, being the slowest, had to dive out the way.

"That's it," said Shadow. He grabbed Wave and Tails and whipped out his emerald. "Be quick about this. Chaos Control." They vanished in a green light. In a millisecond, they emerged behind the Egg Infinite.

"And now to finish you off," said Eggman. He pointed a twin cannon at Silver. Silver blew. Both of the arms fell off, hit the ground, and exploded. "NO!"

The Egg Infinite started doing hops at them. It was trying to crush them like bugs. All the hopping also made it impossible to dismantle the legs. They needed a new plan.

"Never fear, I got this one," said Jet.

He waited for the robot to hit the ground three times, so he could see a timing pattern. Then, on the fourth time, Jet was on his board. He took out his fans and dashed toward the right leg. Before it jumped again, Jet rushed it and swiped its leg. He waited. After about three seconds, some bolts came out of the leg and the foot was detached, causing the robot to lean to one side. Now, the robot was helpless.

Eggman ejected himself from the robot. He was in his Eggmobile facing the toughest group of animals he had ever faced: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Cream, Jet, Wave, Storm, Tikal, Scarlett, and Mighty.

"Why can't I defeat you?" he asked.

"Because we're Sonic Team!!!" they all said in unison.

Defeated, Eggman turned to make his escape.

"I'm not done with you yet. Sonic Wind," said Sonic. A gust of wind came and blew Eggman and his Eggmobile away. In about ten seconds, he was gone altogether.

Everyone started cheering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An unknown place…….._

There were a few giant monitors watching the fight. Sitting down in front of them was a hidden figure. All you could see were red eyes. It was a very evil presence, unlike nothing Sonic had ever faced. It sat at the monitors and watched as the Sonic Team cheered.

"Enjoy your victory, Sonic, while it lasts," said a voice that would send a chill up Satan's spine.

The monitors shut off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get back to our vacation," said Sonic.

"I need a vacation from this vacation," said Vector.

"Naturally, you're over rested," said Mighty.

"Now you listen here,…" Espio and Charmy watched their childish display with animated sweat drops.

Everyone laughed.

"So, who won the race?" asked Chris.

"Let's just call it a draw," said Jet, "until next time."

Sonic chuckled and Shadow grunted, but with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day… Sunset to be exact……_

Tails and Cream are sitting in front of the resort building.

"Cream, I really enjoyed this vacation with you," said Tails.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you, Tails," said Cream. "Remember back on the ship when I had no one with me and then you came. That was really sweet and I can't thank you enough." She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Tails blushed. "Well, that's a start."

They both laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet and Wave are perched on top of the resort looking down at Cream and Tails.

"So where does this leave us?" asked Wave.

"I don't know, Wave, but I do know this. As long as you're by my side, I'll always be able to do anything," said Jet. Jet leaned over to kiss her, but he got interrupted.

"Awww, that's sweet, guys." Storm came from what seemed like nowhere and wrapped his arms around both of them, Jet in his right and Wave in his left. "I really feel the love."

Jet and Wave were enclosed in his grasp, struggling to breathe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio and Scarlett are taking a walk.

"I guess that after this vacation, I won't ever see you again," said Espio.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Scarlett.

"In the few days that we've known each other, you've turned my life upside down, but you know what? I've enjoyed these days better than I have any other," said Espio.

"Me, too, Espy. Me, too."

"So why does it have to end?"

"Who says it has to?" Scarlett put her hand on Espio's. I'll move to Station Square, get a job, and live a normal life."

Espio chuckled. "Nothing's ever normal when you're around."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just so spontaneous."

Espio laughed again. He knew deep in his heart that this wasn't the end, but a new beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver and Tikal were at a beach spot enjoying a snow cone.

"I still can't get enough of these snow cones," said Tikal. Her lips and tongue were purple.

Silver just looked on.

"What's going to happen to us? My life is in the future and yours is in the past," said Silver.

"We'll work something out," said Tikal. "Since neither one of us are from this time, that means we have something in common with each other that we have with no one else. That's our bond and this is our sanctuary."

"I guess you're right. I wonder if Shadow and Blaze are wondering about the same thing," said Silver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaze and Shadow were sitting alone on the beach.

"I just had to bring you here," said Shadow.

Blaze looked on at the water. It truly was beautiful at sunset. The sun's dimming reflection on the water caused it to glow a light orange and sparkle. Blaze closed her eyes and listened to the majestic beauty of the ocean moving along.

"It's beautiful," said Blaze. "I could stay here all night."

Shadow sighed. "I don't know how it's going to work out, but we'll see."

"How what's going to work out?" asked Blaze.

"Us."

"Do you love me?" asked Blaze, getting a little shaky.

"I believe I do," said Shadow.

"Then what's there to worry about," said Blaze now at ease.

"But you live in another time. That's a super long distance relationship. How can it work?"

"It'll work because I love you and I'm going to make it work," said Blaze. She kissed Shadow passionately. Soon, Shadow had forgotten all about his worries. He and Blaze were doing extreme French kissing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Elise were in their room.

"When we get back home, you've got to come over to my dorm," said Chris.

"I know. I will," said Elise. "Will you come to Soleanna some days?"

"Of course. If you want me to. We're going to have so much fun. I know it. I've got to introduce you to Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Ella, and my friends," said Chris. Don't worry about Helen. We broke up a while back, so she might not like you at first, but give it some time."

"Oh okay," said Elise. "Hopefully, now I can be a normal girl and go on dates and chill with friends and go to parties. There's so much to do." She placed her arm around his neck. "I'm glad I got someone to do these things with."

Chris smiled. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles and Rouge sat on top of the tallest building on the island. They were overlooking the island.

Suddenly Knuckles started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Rouge.

"I was thinking about all the times we used to fight."

"Yeah! They were silly fights now that I look back on them," said Rouge.

"Now look at us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Rouge.

"Besides, I think we know who started all those fights, anyway," said Knuckles.

"We sure do," said Rouge.

"You." They both said that in unison. Afterwards they both hesitated.

"That's funny, Rouge. I know you don't believe that I started all those fights," said Knuckles.

"You can be a real Knucklehead sometimes," said Rouge. "You're always so gullible."

"I'm not gullible. You're a thief!" said Knuckles a little louder.

"What a cheap shot!" said Rouge. "Take that back."

"Not until you take back calling me a Knucklehead," said Knuckles.

"Why do you got to be so difficult?" asked Rouge.

"Why do you have to be such a pain?" asked Knuckles. He and Rouge were practically yelling at each other.

"That's it, buster. I'm not speaking to you anymore," said Rouge.

"Fine! I don't need you to speak to me."

"Fine!" Rouge turned opposite of Knuckles.

"Fine!" Knuckles turned opposite of Rouge.

A few minutes went by with neither Knuckles nor Rouge speaking. Instead, they would just stand there with their backs turned. Occasionally, they'd turn around trying to catch the other looking at them. They finally turned around at the same time. They caught each other's eyes. Soon, they both were cracking up laughing. It was funny how much they argue and over nothing.

"I hate you," said Rouge still laughing. She gave Knuckles a playful punch in the arm.

(A/N: Did you really think I would break Knuckles and Rouge up? C'mon).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Amy were walking and talking.

"There's nothing better than being with someone you love," said Amy.

"I enjoy you as well," said Amy.

Sonic and Amy were holding hands. A teenager came by with her boyfriend.

"Awww, so cute," said the girl. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is," said Amy. It felt real good to say that.

"Yay! Me and Jed have been dating for two months now. I know that isn't long, but I feel like he's the one. Anyways, toodles," said the girl. Jed put his arm around her and they continued walking.

"Do you feel like I'm the one?" asked Amy.

Sonic didn't know how to respond. It just dawned on him that he's now dating Amy. Could he be faithful to her and still live up to the responsibility as a hero? He had to. "I hope with all my heart that you're the one," said Sonic.

Amy was very happy to hear that. Since she and Sonic started dating, Amy hasn't been so hyperactive. There's been no reason to get all excited and overworked. Now that she had her Sonic, she was at peace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Eggman incident, the rest of the vacation was very dull as far as action is concerned, except for a little mouth action between the couples. After five more days, the vacation was over. Scarlett came along with Espio back to Station Square. Silver and Blaze returned to the future, but are constantly making visits. Sonic and Amy are dating and there's nothing that can keep them apart. Elise is experiencing what it's really like to be a teenage girl. Chris is not alone anymore. Vector, Vanilla, Cream, and Tails are always together like one weird family. Jet and Wave are together at last. And what's going on with my favorite echidna? He's still guarding the Master Emerald, however some nights when Silver comes back, he offers to stay for him so he can talk to Tikal. When Silver does come, Knuckles and Rouge are always found at Club Rouge's executive room. Everything's looking up for Sonic Team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That unknown place again…….._

That mysterious figure, who still remained in the shadows, got up from the chair where he'd been watching Sonic and the others. He stood there with those same glowing red eyes. Then, he started to cackle maniacally. If you thought Mephiles had an evil laugh, this guy made Mephiles look like Urkel. 

"It's time." That was all he said. Still, nothing showed but those fierce red eyes.

_The End…………. Or is it?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's a wrap. Who is this mysterious character? He will be revealed with more in the sequel. Anyways, my final chapter is up. I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue to write. I want your final thoughts on this story. I think I did a great job, but you're the critic. R & R ASAP._


End file.
